Sunpō Ryokō Dimension Traveller
by Ayfxa The CopyCat EmoTion
Summary: The world is infinite as so as the universe. Countless legend and myth were created as time passes by. But, was it all true? Maro is a normal teen girl, who always had the spotlight on her for some reason. She entered Aurora Academy and met Aylife Fueko. Who was seemed to be one of the kind with his friends, which has never appeared in any unsolved mysteries nor ever spoken of.
1. Chapter 1

**Ayfxa:Hello! For new and old readers I present you...DIMENSION TRAVELLER! New readers may don't know me and well...ehem...I am Ayfxa, the CopyCat, my dream is to make this story became an anime! And plus. I'm gonna write this story inside Fictionpress as well! Before I say more, I let you read my story first...**

* * *

A school can be seen from a distance, as the wind blows eerily.

A blue haired boy can be seen, heading towards the school while his face are covered by his light blue hoodie with his back turned on his side.

He slowly turns around, looking at the screen.

"Have you ever seen...an adventure...without an ending...?" the winds blows strongly, as a newspaper covered the screen for a while, before it gets blown away by the wind, revealing that the blue haired teenager is gone.

* * *

The scene shows a pair of school shoes were put inside a shoe locker, as it were closed and a girl was humming happily.

"Yosh. Time to make a good first impression!" she said, as she headed to the school hall.

As the girl pass by some students, her brown hair was swaying around as her ponytail fidgets, her pink ribbon twitches a little, like a cat's ear. Her bright green eyes were excited as she opens the door that leads to the school hall.

At the school hall, a welcome ceremony was being held as the girl lined up and kept her composure as a man on the stage headed towards the microphone.

The man has brown hair and ruby red eyes while wearing a white t-shirt with a dark coat covering it with a black tie.

"Hello students! I am Adam Revine Styles. Your President for your whole high school lives!" he announced as the students began to applause.

"First off all, you all may be vary about what this school is... do you?" he said as curiousness were spread on all students.

"Yes! This is Aurora Academy! The academy that envelops weaker _but_ special students in improving both, physically and mentally. As you all have fun this school." he took a deep breath before continue.

"However.. " he said as the audience quiets down." This is not any ordinary school..." once Adam said that the students starts to talk with each other.

"What is he talking about?"

"Is this school full of ghost?!"

"Is he crazy or something?"

"Simmer down everybody." he said, while knocking the table as the students quiets again.

"There are rules that are _very_ different from other school. But, the basics are still here." the other students starts to chat with each other as he continues. "Don't worry. There will be only 7 rules."

"Why seven?" the girl asked, raising her hands.

"Good question! What's your name?" he asked, pointing at her.

"Eh! Eto...watashi wa Shimaro Senji desu..." she introduced herself, shyly.

"Oh! If you would please come up the stage." he said , as a spotlight were on her.

 _"Why is this happening to me?!"_ she gulped, before slowly walking toward the stage, once she's there, Adam says.

"Everyone. This is the most bravest student of all!" he said, raising her hand.

There was an awkward silence...then, "WHAT?!" some student panicked.

Maro sweat drops at the crowd as Adam whispers to her.

 _"Your life are going to be fun in the future."_ he whispered, leaving Maro confused as Adam quiets down the audience.

"Rule Number One: All of you must have this colourful leaf badge," he said, pulling out a badge with a real leaf with the colour of a rainbow. "This leaf shows that you are a student of Aurora Academy."

" _Colourful leaf?_ " Maro thought, still confused.

"Rule Number Two: Never lose this leaf. If you lost this leaf, you will be expelled immediately."

The heroine gulped, looking at the Adam, who has a serious face.

"Rule Number Three:" everyone silence as they thought this rule are VERY important, "Knock first before entering my office. "

Everyone then fell down with their legs sticking to the air, and got back up as Maro laugh nervously.

"Rule Number Four: No peeking in the girl's bathroom...ALLOWED." he said, referring to a certain person as someone scowled.

" _Of course silly!"_ Maro mentally scowled as the president continues.

"Rule Number Five: If a stranger asked you," What does this school does? "Just say. " Just teaching. Nothing else."

Suspicious glare were sent at Adam as he shrugs it off easily.

"Rule Number Six: If you wanna make friends. Make sure you don't get into trouble."

" _Isn't that normal for teenagers?"_ she thought, as Adam had a mischievous smile.

"Rule Number Seven:...If you encounter a blue haired boy in the school...please run away." he said, his voice is scarred showing that this is the most important rule of all.

The students muttered with each other about the last rule, which is very different from all the other rules.

* * *

After the opening ceremony has ended, students were flooding out of the school hall as the girl from before let out a heavy sigh.

"Today was so embarrassing!" she blushed in embarrass as she closed her locker and gently slap her cheeks.

"It's the first day of school Maro. Keep it together..." she confidently said to herself as she fist pumped both her hands before heading toward her class.

She sigh before opening the door, walking in.

"Ohayo-" she said, but she bumped into a boy, as she fell on the ground, rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" a male voice asked, slightly concern as she open her eyes.

A wind blew faintly as a blue haired boy with a blue headphone around his neck, his clothes has a dark blue line in the middle and it connects the line with the shoulder's, he wears a slightly futuristic blue pants, his eyes were light green, slightly the same as Maro's.

He held out his hand to her, as she accept it and slowly rose up, her eyes were glued to him.

"Arigatou..." she said, almost like a whisper as he nods and walks out of the classroom.

"Yo ho!" a girl greeted her, snapping her back to reality as she turned her head to the voice.

A girl with long purple hair that reaches to her skirt, one of the hair line is pink, her eyes are purple as a violet, she wears a purple shirt that shows a bit of her cleavage, she also wears a pink patterned short skirt, she also have a purple headphone around her neck.

"Watashi wa April Sparkle~!" she introduced herself as she closed one eye, letting out a small star and make a "peace" finger, putting it between her eyes.

Maro stared at her chest, as she tilted her head, "Is something wrong?" she asked, as the heroine look at her's, before looking at April's face.

"How did you get so big?" she asked.

"Dunno~ it just. grew~. " April answered as Maro sighed.

"Sorry for the late introduction, I am Shimaro Senji. It's a pleasure to meet you April Sparkle." she said with a smile, as April smiles back.

"The pleasure's all mine~" she said cheerfully.

As April continue to talk with her, she felt an uneasy felling, so she looked around the class and saw a silver haired boy staring at her, with full focus as she sweat drops before approaching his table.

* * *

"H-Hello!" she greeted nervously.

"Hi..." the boy coldly replied.

He has sliver spiky hair, his yellow eyes coldly stares at the heroine, he wears a neatly grey jacket with a pocket on his left breast with a white shirt inside it and wears white jeans, he has white headphones around his neck.

"Eto...My name is Maro, Shimaro Senji. Nice to meet you?" she said as he sigh, and smiled.

"I am X, Pron X." he introduced himself as they handshake.

"Pron X? Is sounds like a robot's name." she thinks about his name, causing him to flinched.

"W-Well...my parent is two famous people you know!" he interrupted, trying to distract her.

"Really? What's their name?" she asked, somehow excited.

He flinched again before nervously scratches his head, "Uhh...my dad is the one that invented school-"

Maro interrupted, "Horace Mann? I thought he died at 1859? " she said, as he starts to sweat.

"Oh really? Crap..." he said, admit defeat.

"W-Well if you wanna answer it its okay!" she nervously said, waving her hand.

He sigh before praising the sky as April skipped to them.

"Ello! What cha two talking about~" she asked, as X was sent fly away by the win, Maro goes to him and crouch to his level.

"A-Are you okay?" Maro said, surprised at his sudden action.

"B-Beautiful..." he muttered, his eyes were replaced with heart.

" _Oh_ _...he likes April."_ she said as she glance at April, who is clueless about what this is all about as she sigh and went to her table, which is at the second last desk near the window.

In front of her desk is an empty seat, " _I wonder who sits in front of me..."_ she thought and sighed after a few seconds.

A sudden scream can be heard, she startled for a bit then looked at the window, outside a red haired boy was being chased by a pink haired girl with her hair tied up into a ponytail.

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" he screamed.

"COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!" she cried at the boy, she was carrying a giant hammer as she chased after him.

Maro, in the classroom, sweat drops once more, " _How weird is this school?!"_ she scowled in her thought.

The red haired boy ran into the class, as he closed the door quickly before panting heavily.

He has messy red hair, his eyes were as red as a ruby, he wears a red shirt with a dark red jacket with long sleeves, his shirt has an anime girl who is acting like a tsundere with a word in a chat box that says, "Baka! ", he has a red headphone around his neck.

"Phew...Emma is a dangerous one. I better be more careful." he said to himself as Maro approaches him.

"H-Hello!" she shyly said as he looks and stares at her.

An awkward silence was made.

"I-I'm Shimaro Senji." she introduced herself as he lets out a "hmm."

"I just transferred here!" she said as he grunts again.

"Sorry. You're not my type." he immediately said as she flinched.

She looks at her chest, which is where the boy was staring at the whole time, " _Am I THAT unattractive?! T^T"_ she cried in her mind.

"By the way, I am Firodile Crocotra-" as he introduced himself, the door behind him was opened as the girl from before, named Emma now, was ready with her hammer over her head.

"And I got to run." he said as he runs to the window, barely missed Emma's hammer as he jumped through the window, breaking it.

"That's the fifth time this day!" a shout can be heard, Maro realized it was Adam's.

She sweat drops again as she thought, _"I wanna go home..."_ before letting out a heavy sigh.

* * *

As the class was starting, the blue haired boy enters the class and sits on his table, which is in front of Maro's, making her flinched.

A teacher entered the class, as she realized it was Adam, who was dragging Firodile.

"All right everyone. I am your classroom teacher for your _whole_ high-school life. We may have fun but remember to study." he said as everyone nods.

As he starts the lecture, Maro was thinking about knowing the boy's name as he was staring at the sky.

"Psst!" she whispered as he turns around, looking at her.

"Yes?" he said in a clear, but slow voice.

"Ano... What's your name? " she asked as Adam's phone suddenly beeped.

"AYLIFE!" he shouted, startling every students including Maro.

The blue haired boy stood up, the same goes with the other two from before as they exited the class, "Emergency situation. All students remain seated." Adam said before leaving with the four of them.

For a while, the students were quiet, then they start talking as Maro sighed and looked outside, she saw the five of them gathering at the middle of the school. They started talking but she couldn't hear them.

She was curious about what they're talking about so then she exited the class and ran towards the shoe locker, as she was passing by class, a figure in a corner smirked evilly as it slowly backs up to the wall.

* * *

As Maro reached the shoe locker, she opened her locker and quickly wore her shoes. But as she was about to head outside, she was blocked by a handsome looking man.

"Where are you going, my lady?" he said in a seductive voice as she flinched.

" Eto..." she was about to answer when he interrupted.

" It's class time. Did you skip class just to met _me?"_ he said again as she backs up, each time she backs up he took a step forward.

"N-No. I actually wanna met someone..." she replied nervously as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well. Why don't you hang out with _me_? I'll make sure to not get _rough~_ " he said again as she as backed against a wall.

"N-No thank you..." she said as he flinched in his mind, his eyes then reduced to fissure.

"I-I'll help you another time..." she said before going under his giant arm, but he grabbed her hand.

" **I'm taking you even if its forceful."** his voice suddenly changed as the poor girl slowly turns around, as she saw a humanoid grey skinned monster with a sword attached to his other arm.

"H-HELP!" she screamed before the monster covers her mouth, her face was horrified as she gasped for air, the monster opened a portal and enters it.

As she was losing conscious, she heard a faint noise.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she saw herself at the entrance of the school, as she looks around and saw the same monster from before. But this time, with it's body filled with cuts and bruises.

"Wha..." she gasped with her mouth covered by her hand as his body were sliced up to pieces.

As the body slides down like a piece of meat, she saw the four with different weapons and aura.

Aylife, the stoic boy, had two long swords, one is gold meanwhile the other are silver.

Firodile, the pervert, has a giant sword on his shoulder, on the sword has a crocodile mark on it.

X, the weird one, has his arms changed into steel blades that could cut a brick without a pause. He also have wings with futuristic features.

April, her first friend, held up a purple-patterned pistol with a few pink colours on it.

* * *

The four were in a stance as they looked around, as bunch of portals opened up and let out the same creature as before.

The monsters surrounded them as she looks around while panicking. But the four were relaxed, Aylife with emotionless expression, Firodile with a cocky smirk, X's eyes were glowing, April had her happy-go-lucky face.

 _"Why are they so calm?_ " Maro thought as one of the monster steps forward.

 **"You!"** he said, pointing at Aylife, " **Who're you?!"**

Before the creature could get an answer, his body were cuts in half as he slowly said, " I'm just a traveller..."

He then glances at the other monsters who were glaring daggers at him because he killed one of their friends.

As one of them bravely marched forward, Maro shouted "Watch out!" as he slowly turns around and spins his sword in a circle as the creature's head was sliced off his body.

She then heard loud growls from her left, she turns her head and saw Firodile throwing and catching his sword as he slashes the monsters one by one.

A monster ambushed him from behind, or so it thought. X then came out of nowhere with his robot wings unfolded, kicking away the enemy and send them flying to it's friends.

Maro was worried about April so she then turns around as a giant purple light beam was shot just beside her.

"Ya okay?" April asked as she nervously nods.

"Stay here~ we'll handle this!" she said before heading towards the battlefield as well.

* * *

As Aylife was surrounded by monsters with swords attached to their arms, they charged at him at the same time, he readied his sword assassin's style.

" **Dual Fang: Circling Slash** " he said as blue aura cuts all of the monsters in a flash. He then throws his sword to the air, he then catches it back and points at the sky.

The other three noticed this and backed up, Maro was already behind him as an orb spawned on top of his blade.

"This is this world's Dimensional Orb. You can't obtain it unless you defeat us." he taunted them as they growls, slowly opening a portal and escaped.

" **This is just the beginning travellers!"** the leader scowls before entering the portal.

All of the portal closed up as they sighed in relief, as they stares at Maro.

She was very shocked at what just happened in front of her eyes, as she gulped and backs away, "Wha...What are you guys...?" she asked nervously as they looked at each other.

Then all of them nod, "We're just a traveller...A Dimension Traveller..."

* * *

Author's Time

 **Ayfxa:Bing bing bing! Hello there! As you just read...this is my story DIMENSION TRAVELLER or the japanese name** **Sunpō Ryokō!**

 **F Ayfxa: I am Future Ayfxa. Who literally had no one what's gonna happen next.**

 **P Ayfxa:I-I'm Past Ayfxa...nice to meet you...**

 **Ayfxa:Set things apart~ this is my personal story which I dream of becoming an anime! I'm searchi** **ng for artist that can draw my OCs! I wish for this dream of mine come true...**

 **FoxxNett:Set things aparts. I'm here.**

 **Le Creator:With me!**

 **Ayfxa:And we will see you, in the next chapter~!**


	2. Trapped

**Ayfxa:I had a problem with my ears(cat ears?)But that won't stop me from writing! Go ahead and read~**

* * *

Maro was still laying on the ground as her brain is processing what is happening.

"Dimension...Travellers...?" she muttered, as Aylife nodded with an emotionless face.

"People that can travel from a dimension to another dimension. It isn't hard to understand that." Firodile said sarcastically.

As her jaw slightly dropped X changed his arms back.

" You know...we better give her some time to think about all this." he suggested.

"You maybe right..." Aylife agreed as he turns his gaze to the confused girl.

"Nice to meet you. I am Aylife Fueko. A Dimension Traveller." he introduced himself, again with an emotionless face, he held out his hand.

"Ha...Ha-Hajimemashite..." Maro nervously said as she took his hand, her whole body is vibrating nervously as well.

He tilted his head, "Is something wrong?"

"N...No...Not at all! Ahaha..." she said as she took his hand slowly stood up before wiping the dust on her clothes.

"I guess you need some rest Maro-chan!" April said as she knocks her out somehow. As she loses conscious and thought ' _I wish I am dreaming._ ' before losing her consciousness.

* * *

She opened her eyes with a gasp, as she found herself inside on a sofa. She looks around and saw what it looks like an office.

"Finally, you're up." a voice said as she looks around, a desk was there, with a black comfy office chair. It's back was turned until someone turned it back around. Revealing the man is Adam.

"Hello there Shimaro Senji. I believe this is the first time we met." he said, with his hands tied up with each other, as he stares at her.

"Haven't we met before?" she asked, as he flinched in his mind.

"Oh yeah. I was using my powers to much I forgot to record what I just did." he facepalmed as Maro sweat drops at the background.

"Anyway, I am Adam Revine Styles." Maro interrupted.

"Are you a Dimension Traveller?" she asked.

"No. I am not one of them, those guys are rather...different from the others." he explained.

"Oh...so what are you?"

"A normal human being. " he chirped, as the black wall which acts like a green screen was kicked down.

"Liar! He's a liar!" Firodile comes out of the green screen as he points at Adam, "He is The God of Time and Space and he's a big liar!" he scowls. "Plus, he has a girlfriend!" he added.

Adam facepalmed as he sended Firodile flying with an uppercut to the chin.

"Sorry for the distraction. Now!" he clasped his hand. "Where were we?" he casually said as Maro sweat drops.

"Is he okay?" she asked, pointing to the red-haired boy that was stuck on the ceiling.

"Him? Yeah, he's fine." he chirped as she nods slowly.

"Is there any question you want to ask? Class is going to start in any minute now." he asked as she thinks with her eyes closed.

"One more thing..." she muttered.

"What is it?" he put his serious face.

"Other than you guys...are there others with these abilities as well?" she asked, as he has widen eye then he chuckles.

"Let me tell you something top secret..." she gulped as he says this.

* * *

 _A million years ago, before heaven nor hell were created. There were thousands of dimension all different from each other. These creatures that live in different dimension had their own way of life with their own special ability. One day, after Earth, Heaven, Hell and humanity were created. A monster born out of darkness enters a dimension and swallowed everything in it. Even the cratures of the world. God were angry with this and creaed a protector for the dimensions. Since humans couldn't get the technology to travel through dimensions, even the human with special ability didn't have it._

 _The protector was called Dimension Ruler. She was the first being that has the power to travel through dimensions. But God granted her another ability too. The power to control a dimension. She used her power carefully, slowly tracking the monster that consumes dimensions as she noticed something new..._

* * *

Adam pulls outs a voice recorder as Aylife's voice continues.

* * *

 _The monster have grew. It has gew in numbers and has consumed countless dimensions. Dimension Ruler was shocked at this sudden numbers as she thinks about a way to solve this problem. Then out of nowhere, a man who claimed himself as a Dimension Traveller from the future told her a way to solve the problem. She must have her own kind. Which she will call Dimension Travellers based on what the man has said. But first...she must find a mate. She tried asking God to give her a mate that can helped her. But God says, "You must find your own love. Not create one. ". And so she searched for her mate as ashe realized another thing in her travels._

 _She's blind, she could see people's aura, soul and life but couldn't see their faces. She though it was her weakness for all these years, but one day she realized that it was actually her advantage. One faithful day, she finally found her mate. A boy whose she can see her face, her body, everything. At first glance she fell in love with him and asked the man from the future to brought him here._

 _Then...BZZZZZZ_

* * *

"Damn it." Adam curses as Maro fliched at the broken recorder.

"W-What happen next? " she asked.

"I dunno, whenever we entered that part. Aylife's voice suddenly muted. Like, we can't hear anything." he explained as he puts the voice recorder in trash can. "Let's head to class for now." he said as she nods, following him.

They exited Adam's Office as Maro saw Aylife at the beside the door, leaning against the wall.

"Explained everything?" he asked as Adam nodded.

"She knows everything now."

"W-Wait a minute!" she interrupted.

"Hmm? " the two hums at the same time. "What is it? " they simultaneously said.

"Y-You haven't answer my question yet! " she pouts as Adam chuckled.

"Well-" Aylife cuts him off.

"There are people with special abilities, the story has told you right?" he said as she remembered and slowly nodded.

"Let's get to class shall we?" he said before walking ahead, Maro followed him.

Adam was staring at them, as he look at his phone.

"The future changed again?!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Maro and Aylife entered their class, surprisingly Firodile was there with April and X.

Firodile and X has a serious-but calm face as Aprl has an excited look as she shakes Maro's hand.

" Welcome to the team Maro!" she said, as the heroine nods nervously.

"N-Nice to meet all you...!" she shyly said as the boys nod.

She looks around to see something different , she was in another classroom. The classroom was rather empty, but there were a few students in it.

"Yosh!" a girl greeted as she stood up.

"Yosh! Good day to you Onu!" April replied, as the now girl named Onu bows.

Onu was wearing a pink coat with a white shirt in it, her yellow hair and fox ears(?) shines brightly, she has purple gaunlets on each arms, and wears an ocean patterned skirt, She also wearswhite stockings that almost cover up all of her legs.

"Good day!" Onu said to Maro, as she lets out her hand.

The shy heroine nervously said. "G...Good day..." she the shakes Onu's hand.

"Now you two are officially friends!" April exclaimed as Onu celebrated while Maro flinched.

Adam enters the classroom, "Settle down everybody." he said as the travellers sits at their place.

He clears his throat before saying, "Today, we have a new teammate. Her name is Shimaro Senji." the said girl gulped as she worried that Adam wil call her to the front.

"Bsorbs are being a great disurbance lately...and today, they started assaulting Maro." he continues as he pulls out his phone and stares at it for a while. "Aylife. Today you're gonna go with Maro to collect an Orb for her." he said as the stoic boy nods, Maro was confused so she raised her hand.

"Yes? Maro?" Adam asked.

"Ano...what are Orbs?" she asked, curious about these "Orbs".

"Good question. Orbs are the source of one's power that was scattered through dimensions. Today, you and Aylife's task are finding the perfect Orbs for you. Once you gain an Orb, Maro, it will grant you a power that can evolved to a new level. " he explains as she nods understanding some of it, still a bit confused.

"For now...we're going to learn about the meaning of...CONCENTRATION!" Adam suddenly shouted as Firodile fell of his seat.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" the pervert scowls.

Adam clears his throat, "Well, seems like I spotted the one who didn't concentrate."

Firodile throws a book at Adam's head, "It has nothing to do with me, right?! So what is the use if I even concentrate?! Look at X! He was staring at April the whole time!" he pointed out as the said man flinched.

Aylife spoke up, "Why did you concentrate on _that_?" he asked with a blank stare.

He flinched, "Eto...Because X wasn't concentrating too!"

" I did concentrate actually." X said as he plays a recorder that mimics everything that Adam said.

"That's not fucking fair!" he points at X while scowling.

Adam claps his hand to gain their attention, "Now now we all know that Firodile is to blame here."

"You're still blaming me?!"

"For now, Aylife." the blue haired boy raises his head. "Take care of Maro on her trip, okay?"

"Of course." he said, after saying that he stood up and goes to Maro's desk.

She was listening to the whole commotion as she glanced at Aylife who was next to her, "Let's go." he said as he grabs her hand and opened a portal beside him.

The portal was sucking in them as the powerless girl slowly got dragged in with Aylife.

* * *

Maro slowly opened her eyes as she scans where they are. They were in the middle of a grass plain as small creatures hops everywhere, a little cat approaches them and rubs its head on Maro's leg. She smiled and rubs its head and it purrs like a cat.

"Let's find your orb now." he spoke up, as she glanced at him for a while before looking back at the creature.

"I'll be back okay?" she said with a smile, she rubs its head one more time before walks away with Aylife to a direction, the creature sat still in the middle of the field as it look at the direction where the two are heading.

* * *

They have arrived at a cave where an uneasy feeling can be felt from outside. "We're coming lil' Orb!" the stoic boy said with it's stoic face as it enters the cave as if he's entering his own house, Maro was scared as she follows him from behind, darkness starts to blind their sight as they go deeper inside.

In the cave, they were walking in the darkness as silence surround them, the uneasy feeling of a creature coming out of the darkness can be felt, until...Aylife created a blue flame from his hand and held it up high...well...maybe too high...

Maro has relaxed a bit as she thought, " _I wonder what kind of power will I get..._ "

"Just a reminder." Aylife cried out, as she glanced at him. "It is almost impossible to found an Orb that can grant you dimension travelling powers."

"Why is that?" she asked.

He glanced at her, "Reasons." he simply said as she sweat drops.

" _This guy..._ " she thought as they reached the deepest part of the cave. At the cave, there was an Orb floating in mid air as a feral beast were guarding it, it looks like a wolf, but it has two head and a giant sword was on top of it. Stuck on it's body.

"I'll handle them." he confidently said as he summons his swords, readies in a stance and charges at it.

The beast were howling at him as the other two head bursts fire, he slashed the fire that cleared the path and kick it in the wolf's face, he then slashed one of its head as it growls in pain. Aylife jumps back and stood up staight, pointing his sword at the wolf. Before it growls at him and charges, it held it's back up high, using the sword on it's back as a weapon, he was slightly shocked at this as it dodged the slashes and parried, cutting the wolf's tail, the wolf-like beast took this chance and tackled him down, it then hold him down as Maro exchanged worried glanced at him.

"I'm okay!" he said as he moves his head to the right, dodging one of the wolf's head. "Go ahead and grab that Orb!" he cried.

She hesitates for a second and nods as she hurried goes to the Orb, the creature notices this and was about to hunt her until.

" **Dual Fang: Piercing Fang!** " he chanted as his sword stabs the wolf in the chest as it howls in pain.

Maro slowly took the Orb as she think everything is normal, until the cave starts o crumble.

Aylife pushed the creature away, as he look at the exit, before he called her, the exit were blocked by a pile of rocks as they were trapped inside the cave.

* * *

This time, the Orb was glowing slightly as the sounds of rock falling can still be heard.

"Aylife? Can we escape from here?" she asked worriedly.

"Dunno. Seems like we can only rely on someone else." he calmly said. As he stares at the Orb. "At least you got your Orb."

"That's not important now! Are we really going to die here?!" she cried, as tears swells up on her eye, she crouched while covering her face. " I don't wanna die yet! There are still much things I wanna do..."

He stares at her face, still calm as ever as he sighed. Before standing up, Maro looked at him, "Is there really more things you need to do?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes..." she cried. "I just started high-school.. I want to make some friend, I want to create memorable memories, and I want to travel the whole world!" she screams. " That's my dream...travelling around the whole world..." she cried, as she covers her face again, sobbing slowly.

"I see..." he said, as he look up, and saw something, he climbs some of the giant stone, and pulled out something.

Maro was still crying until she felt something...soft, rubbing her legs, she took a peek and saw the same cute cat creature from before. "How did you get here?" she asked, rubbing it's head.

It purrs before pointing at Aylife with its tail. "I found him between some rocks uninjured." he explains.

"Soka..." she smiles, wiping off her tears as she continues to rubs the cat's head. It purrs slightly and stares at Aylife.

"Thanks for saving me, Aylife!" the cat said(?) in a childish voice, surprising Mao while Aylife had his stoic face.

"How did you know my name? No...anyway, what is your name?"

"Nya~ My name is Copy The Cat, nya~" Copy introduced himself, as it stood up and bows like a human.

"It can stand?!" Maro flinched.

The cave starts to make more rumbling noise, as their conversation were cut off. "Too bad we're all going to die, nya." it said as it returns to all four.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Maro panicked as she paced here and moves there as Aylife was thinking about something.

"Aylife-san, what are you thinking nya?" Copy asked.

Maro stops and stares at him too, hoping there is a way to escape.

Aylife said, " I think I forget to push my chair back into my desk."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRYING ABOUT NOW?" the two scowled as he has clueless face what they're mad about.

"There's no hope..." she glooms in despair.

" There must be a way!" Copy confidently said, as it raises its paw to the air.

Aylife was still thinking about something 'else' as he got an idea.

Before he could said what his idea was, the ceiling starts to fall down, as Maro and Copy screams loudly while closing their eyes.

* * *

When they opened their eyes, they were back in the classroom, surprised by this, they checked their whole body before saying, "WE'RE SAVE!"

Aylife was there on the side, as Firodile, X, April and Adam wondered what happened.

"Thank you Master Aylife! From now on I will be your pet till death part us apart!" Copy praised Aylife as he has a question mark above his head.

"I want to say the same thing too...but what esactly happen?" Maro asked.

Adam spoke up. "Aylife told us that you guys were trapped in a cave and have no way of escaping." he reminded what happened.

"How did we escape then?" Copy asked.

"Aylife told us that, before the ceiling fell down, he opened a portal back to the classroom and pulled you both to safety." X explain as they both nodded.

Maro stares at Aylife in respect as he stares back at her," You still have more things to do right? I thought I might help you with that." he said as she smiles.

"Arigatou...Aylife..." she whispered.

"Did you say something?" he asked as she flinched.

"N-No, nothing at all! Ahaha..."

* * *

Author's Time

 **Ayfxa:And so ends this chapter! Is it good or bad? Review this story about your opinion!**

 **Future: I'M ON SUCKERS! For anyone that doesn't know me, I am(previously)Future Ayfxa! Now named Future!**

 **Past:M-Me too...hi everyone...**

 **Ayfxa:And my crew is here too! There's another one more left though...but he did appear in the story! Guess who he is ;)**

 **Future:I want my screen time!**

 **Ayfxa:Screw you! I am the one writing the story!**

 **Aylife:With me.**

 **Firodile:I did help!**

 **X:Same here.**

 **April:Hai! Hai! Here too!**

 **Past:I-...I want my screen time...too...!**

 **Ayfxa:I DON'T WANT EVERYONE TO GET THEIR SCREEN TIME! All screen time is mine and mine only!**

 **Everyone:Selfish!**

 **Ayfxa:NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

 **Aylife:Heartless.**

 **Everyone:You're not the one to said that!**

 **Ayfxa:*despair*Well everyone...I'll see you...in the next chapter...**


	3. Challenging Us?

**Cait:Hi there minna~! Watashi wa Cait-chan at your service*twinkles* I wish you enjoy this chapter as always~bye bye~~**

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Maro was in her room, who is patiently staring at the Orb she obtained yesterday.

' _I wonder what ability will I get...'_ she thought as she interacts with the Orb, first by poking it, then put it under a blanket, then playfully throwing it around.

Aylife opened the door, "Ohayo. " he greeted as she flinched, the Orb almost fell down as she tried to catch the Orb, finally success after a few tries.

"P-Please knock first..." she shyly said as he gave a simple nod.

"Class is starting, get some clothes on." he said as he stares at her, she looked at herself and remembered that she was still in her pajamas.

She pushed the man outside and closed the door on his face, as he tilted his head a little with emotionless face.

* * *

After getting dress into her normal school cloth, she opens the door and saw Aylife was still standing there, she gave him a cold shoulder as he follows her.

' _My cold shoulder didn't work?!'_ she thought.

"Those thing doesn't have any effects on me." he said, guessing her thoughts.

She sighed, before turning her head towards her Orb which she was carrying on her hands like a baby.

As they exited the dorm, they met up with Firodile who was yawning loudly, he then notices the two. "Ah .Good morning." he greeted as Maro greeted back while Aylife waves at him. The three then stats head towards the school building, which they met X and April on the way.

"Hey Maro." Firodile called out to her.

"Yeah?" she replied as he gestures her to come to him.

" There is something you must know about Aylife." he whispers to her ears.

"What about him?" she whispers back.

"For a cold person like him. A normal person would think he hates fight right? Well, he's different, he likes to fight new kind of monster or even different people with extraordinary abilities. So watch out for him...he might go overboard in fighting..." he then stops whispering, as he continues to walk with the others.

After hearing what he said, she stares at the emotionless boy with doubtful face. But she shrug it off and catches up to the four.

* * *

They reached the school, Aurora Academy and goes to their class, Maro put her bag on her desk before sits on a chair and let out a breath of relief.

"I thought the sun are going to kill me..." she mutters as Aylife went to her seat.

"Hey Maro." she tilted her head to him. "Have you use your Orb yet? " she took out her Orb, whch is in her bag.

"No...not yet...I don't know how to use it yet..." she said as she glanced at the blue teenager.

Copy pooped out behind Aylife's head, "I guess the Orb didn't acknowledge you yet." he exclaimed as she flinched, then pouts at him.

"Geez Copy! Don't scare me like that." she pouts at him, as the cat scratches the back of its ear.

"Ehehe, sorry."

"By the way. Do you know that Orb is a living creature and only chose its master when it wants?" Aylife said.

She slams her desk with her hands. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" she scowled at his face.

"I just remembered about it." he said stoically.

' _Just how stupid are you really?'_ she thought as she sighed, sitting back down on her chair.

Adam entered the class and put down his stuff on the teacher's desk. "Alright everyone. Today I'm going to make an announcement." he said as Aylife went to his seat.

"Must be some more boring stuff." Firodile puffed.

"No...today, I have horrible news." he said as (barely)everyone shot thier eyes up on him. Adam pulls out his phone and stares at it.

"Today..I'm going to bumped on a girl and say "sorry", then she said I'm "declaring war on their school" and left out grunting." he looks up. "As you heard, we're going to fight another school."

"Ehhhhhhhh?!" Maro suddenly stood up.

"Calm down, calm down. Ehem...we're going to show them what we can do." he said with a serious face, murdering intent can be felt through the class.

Firodile throws a book at his face. "If that's going to happen. Then why don't you just avoid that from happening?!" he scowls at the idiot president.

X stood up. "He's right for once."

' _What about the others times?!'_

"I think you should avoid that from happening Adam." X said, as Adam stares at the two before let out a heavy sigh.

"I guess you two are right. I should avoid that in the next seven hour." he scratches the back of his head. "Anyway, let's begin the class for to-" he got interrupted when suddenly, a rock was thrown through the window, smashing it as Maro shrieked lightly.

"Die loser!" a shout can be heard as she looks outside.

Outside, there were a few students from another school. Throwing rocks at classes with angry expression on their faces. Adam sighed at this sight and goes downstairs. Maro was going to stop him but Aylife grabbed her shoulder. As Adam went downstairs, he talked to them only to get punched in the face. She gasped at this sight while covering her mouth as the others keep silent, except April, who's just smiling while reading a story book. The title is "A New Threat".

As Adam lumps on the ground, the students starts kicking him on the stomach, stomping his face and even spits on his face. Firodile clicked his tongue as he went downstairs. As he nears the delinquents they glaned at him before leaves the school. Adam stood up with the help of Firodile as they both walked back to class with blank expression.

The new girl was shocked by all this..violence. Even though Adam is the president of this school he still got beaten up by another school's delinquent. April swept the broken glass as X searches for the tiny particles.

"Now...let's begin our class shall we?" Adam said, as if nothing has happened.

"How could you ignore that!" Maro suddenly burst. " You guys are special than them! Why didn't you fight back?"

Adam stares at her, before chuckling. "You see Maro...Our school may be special. But there are others too."

"Others...?"

X explains. "In this world. There are several special school like us-total of them are over hundred of them-over there, they create their own 7 Forbidden Rules."

"You mean like at the opening ceremony?"

X nods. "These Rules can be anything-example: The Nomed Academy- a special school popular with its brute strength students. They own a rule I heard of- Rule Number 2: Each week, every student must beat up a student from another school. Or even rob or mug anyone."

"How cruel!" she commented.

"Wait a sec-if you know about this, why haven't you tell us before!" Firodile scowls at X as he waves his hand, ignoring him.

"Special school as ours are determined by the strength of the students. Eventually-no one can graduate from their school." he said with a similar stoic expression.

"EHH! Why such thing have in their school?" she asked.

Everyone stares at her.

"Eh? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Maro...when you came here. Did you remember anything?" X asked.

"Well..." she put a finger on her lip. " I only remember that-!" her face darkens. "Why...why can't I remember anything...?"

"A Dimensional Rift. " April chirped.

Maro had puzzled face. "A giant collaboration between this dimension and other dimension are becoming one." April cheerfully said as if she was normal with this.

"Then...why can't I remember anything...?" she asked, still confused.

"You have your own alternate self." Firodile spoke up.

"Wha...? "

Aylife looks outside, ignoring the chattering inside the classroom. "In every world, everything may look the same..but," he turns his head to the girl. "When we are talking about every dimension.."

Maro finished his word. "Everything is the opposite..."

"Correct." Adam spoke up, fully healed.

She flinched. "W-Weren't you injured just a minute ago?"

He chuckled. "Don't underestimate me." he cockily said.

"Don't try to act cool dumbass." Firodile interrupted.

She nervously laughed, April giggles with Onu as the other guys laughed lightly. Even after telling a stressful information they still can make a joke in the middle of it.

"One question." everyone pays their attention to her. " What is our school rank?"

Everyone's eyes reduces to fissure, except the stoic Aylife.

"The lowest. " Aylife answered the question in a split-second.

Maro flinched as she looks down. Apologizing for asking that question.

Aylife rubs her head. "It's okay. The world is cruel as always."

She looks up as the boy remove his hand from her head. Somehow, she felt that he was smiling at her. As she smiles back at him.

"Okay now. Before we take action on something. We better make preparation for it. Aylife, for today you're going to exterminate some Bsorbs that are going enter the surface. Firodile, X, April and Maro will follow you." he said as the said guys and girls nod.

"For today. We're going to the train at the backyard of our school."

"We have a backyard?" Maro asked.

"At this school, we consider it as a home. Our backyard means the forest. " Aylife explains.

"Eh?! The forest is the school's backyard!" she shrieked as all of them nods.

After the bell rings, everyone goes to the cafeteria as Firodile found something under Aylife's desk. "Whoa! This is the limited edition manga from the store far from here! How did Aylife get this?!" he looks around before slowly taking the manga out of the table.

"What are you doing?" Aylife asked, popping his head out of the door, as the thief flinched.

"N-Nothing at all!" he laughed nervously before following him to the cafeteria. " _Curse this guy! I will get that manga no matter what!_ "

* * *

 ** _Cafeteria_**

"So? Where should we start?" Maro asked while munching on a sandwich.

"We can start anywhere. As long as we can find them." X suggested, as the heroine thought about it.

"Even if we _can_ find them. What is the use if they escape?" Firodile said.

"Have faith in yourself Firo~ I'm sure we can find them." April chirped, munching on her cookies.

"My diary didn't pinpoint any of the Bsorbs anywhere." Adam said, eating some cookies from an old looking lunch box.

Aylife kept quiet, as suddenly a table was kicked down by a guy.

"Who is he? " a students mumbles. "I don't know. He must be from another school." more whispers can be heard as the teenager was accompanied by two thin, boy.

The man who kicked down the table has white and black hair, his eyes were eerie grey almost look like it's written "Death" in it. He was wearing a black robe with half of his body showing his small muscular body. He wears a short jeans with some silk of it sways around. He has a black scarf around his neck. He has a badge that looked like a demon.

"Listen here! Aurora Academy students! In three days, a battle between this school and our school will be held up at Nomed Academy!" a grey haired boy said.

The grey haired boy was one of the companion of the previous guy, he wears a dark light shirt with a few pattern-like skull. He wears a short jeans with an ice art on it. He also has a badge that looked like a demon.

The other guy, who was on the right side, spoke up. "W-We are from Noved Academy! S-So we will be fighting you weaklings!" he said shyly. He has purple hair that covers his eyes, he wears almost the same clothes like the previous boy from before except that the ice art was replaced with a stone art. He has the same demon badge on his left breast.

Not aware that there were few students holding their laughter.

Firodile was the one burst into laughter. "Shut up!" the grey haired boy scowls. "He may look weak but Rob is actually a powerful opponent!"

The said man stares at his friend in an admiring matter as Firodile continues to laughs while slapping his knee.

The white and black haired boy veins were throbbing a little. As he charges at the red haired man before stopping in front of him.

" **If you keep laughing at Rob and Walter. I will tear you to pieces.** " he makes a scary voice on Firodile's ear as Maro was feeling a dangerous chill around him.

Aylife glanced at the man with X, as Firo's face was covered in the darkness. Before he chuckled. April giggles before the man stares at Maro, who flinched.

"If you _can_ tear me to pieces. How about doing it now?" Firo intimidate the guy as his face was written with anger. Before he could punch him in the face, his friends grabs hold of his hands as he struggles to break free.

"Ngh! Stay calm Shade!" the man who is now known as Walter said.

"Y-Yeah! We don't want you to reveal your _true self_...!" the other one also know as Rob said.

The two struggles for another minute, before the said man-Shade calmed down.

"Where is the principal of the school?" Shade calmly said in a scary voice.

"I'm right here." Adam said, casually walking up to him.

"We need your authority for the battle between our school." Walter pants, tired of holding his friend up.

"Sure, what are the rules in this battle?"

"Each school can choose 40 people to battle each other. The whole field is this school until our school." Rob said.

"Won't that involve other school?" X asked.

Walter shakes his head. " If we can avoid damaging other school. There will be no problem." Shade chuckled.

"I doubt that this school even have any strong students that is able to beat our school." other students felt insulted but they couldn't deny it.

"It's not always that a weak school has a weak student." a certain guy said as everyone looks at the one who said that.

It was Aylife.

"At this world, the weak work together to be the strongest and the strongest crush the weak." he added. As he raises his head and stares at Shade into the eye.

"Uhh. Mr. Principal! How many students are going to join this battle? " Rob asked Adam, as he chuckled.

He smirked, before proudly say. " Just five!"

The three raises their eyebrow, while the others shout, "WHATTTTTT?!"

"I think you're underestimating us." Shade exclaimed as Adam chuckled.

"No...You're the one underestimating us." he said with serious eyes as a small gulp can be felt.

"Shade-san..." Rob muttered as he turns his back on the principal.

"We will see you. In the next three days, you better be prepared." Shade said dangerously before breaking a table in half.

"Ah! You gotta pay for that one!" Adam said as he shrugs it off before leaving the school.

Everyone stood in silence.

"We're doomed..." the other students hopelessl dropped to the ground, despairing while the group has excited face, except Aylife.

"What's our first plan, Aylife?" Adam asked.

"Eh! You're not the one whos leading us?!" she flinched in shocked.

"Ahaha...I'm just being cool." Maro clenched her fist. "DIE!" Maro punched him in the face before panting for a few seconds, her eyes turned into eerie red before it was replace with the same light green eyes. She then gasped at this before bending down to his level.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"It's okay...I-was expecting this!" he gave a thumbs up.

Maro punched him in the face again. Her eyes turned red again before it went normal.

"What have I done...?" she cried in a corner as the others sweat dropped at this.

"Shade huh?.." Firodile muttered. "He might be strong despite his appearance." he smiled at this, excited about fighting this 'Shade guy.

"What should we do now?" Maro asked. "We only have five days to train.."

Aylife patted her head. She looks uo and saw his face, beside his stoic face on, there was a figure right next to him as if that's his shadow. The figure was smiling as it disappears.

The bell rings.

"Okay students! Back to class now." Adam said while clapping his hand. The other student hopelessly head back to their class as a little girl approaches Aylife.

"D-Do your best!" she cheered for him as he smirked. "Okay." he said as the girl nodded.

"Oi Wan~! Hurry up or we'll be late for class." a girl called her out, before she runs of to her and waves a them.

They waved back slowly as the girl were out of sight.

"Well now...let's get back to class. Shall we? " Adam said as April cheered.

Aylife leads them back to class as Maro stayed behind the group. Her eyes were eerie red.

She looks inside her bag and pulls out the Orb. Her reflection can be seen as she inspect her face. "Hmm, nice body. Although, the chest is a bit low...oh well! I guess I've found a pretty awesome one after a thousands of years." she chuckled before her eyes turns to normal.

She blinked for a while, unable to remember what just happen as she heard someone called her.

"Coming!" she runs at the hallway, as she catches up with the group and entered their class.

* * *

Author's Time

 **Ayfxa:Hi there fellow ahor's and readers! I'm back with-**

 **Future:Future!**

 **Past:-A-and Past!**

 **"..."**

 **Ayfxa:Okay that sucks you guys should train more.**

 **Future:Easy too say dumbass anyway, if you like this story try to read our other stories that we recommended! : A New Threat(yes there was a reference for it)Aurora Academy(a school for online authors!) and Advemture Full Of Jokes.**

 **Past:T-There may be more in the future so if you like to read adventures stories!-**

 **Copy:You are in the right place nya~Wait a minute-! Author! Why didn't I ge enough screen time!**

 **Cait:Sow sorry Copy~we entirely forget about you!**

 **Copy:*turns onto stone***

 **Ayfxa:As far as I love to write, I still need time to think. Look forward to the next chapter!**

The Familiar Orb! The Power To Summon Familiar?


	4. The Familiar Orb!

**Copy:=v= I'm happy that I ATLEAST have some screen time. Oh, hi there readers! Welcome back to Dimension Traveller. I am Copy The Cat! The mascot of this story, I wish to be like Happy, Kon, Reborn and such! And al-**

 **Ayfxa:Okay okay we get it Copy. Let the readers read the story already.**

 **Copy:*pouts*Enjoy...**

* * *

Maro was with the travellers and Adam at the cafeteria, sitting under a gazebo as they were eating peacefully as Copy is trying to catch a butterfly. She puts down her lunch box before glanced at everyone who just finished eating as well. Firodile stretches his arms as he intentionally tries to lays his head on April's lap as X pulls him up and gave an uppercut to the chin. Onu was eating an onigiri as she looks at everyone with a curious look.

"So guys? What is this rumor about our school vs Nomed Academy? One of the Cruelest School Of the World?" Onu spoke up, deciding to broke the peaceful silence.

"I decided to make a great name for our school so other school can't look down on us." Adam spoke up, eating a bunch of cookie from the same old lunch box from yesterday.

"Or are you just afraid of 'her'?" Aylife said with a blank stare as Adam flinched and coughed a few times.

"I-I'm not afraid of 'her'...I am just trying to make a good impression for our school. Honest!" Adam lied, as the blue haired traveller gave him another blank stare.

" Ano.." Maro spoke up. "Who is this 'girl' you are talking about?" she asked.

"She is-" X was interrupted by an explosion nearby. "No time for that now. Let's go check it out! " all of them nods, before heading towards the explosion.

* * *

The explosion was just outside of school, as the travellers arrived and saw a portal opening from a wall.

"Bsorbs! " Firodile said, summoning his giant sword.

"Should have checked my cell before..." Adam muttered as he stood back with Maro.

"We will handle this!" April chirped as she summons her pistol.

X changed into his battle mode as Aylife readies his fists.

"A bad time to disturb our recess." Aylife muttered as some Bsorbs exited the portal with weird looking swords on their hands.

* * *

At Nomed's Academy...

Shade was in his classroom that was filled with delinquients. They were either chattering about robbing a store or beating up a student. Walter approaches the black and white haired delinquient with a bottle on his hand as he held it to him and Shade took it.

He gulped down the water as Walter opened his drink. "You do know which school we are challenging, right?" he said as he threw the straw away and manipulate the water.

"The Legendary School am I correct?" he threw the bottle away and wipe his mouth. "You met their president there. 'She' is not the one in charge right now." he rudely said as he puts his legs on the desk and burped loudly, interrupting the whole class.

A delinquient goes to him with a stern look on his face. The others was shaking at the background.

"Hey you, who do you think you are being a badass over here huh?" he said as Shade opened one eye and stared at him. "Hey you, I'm talking to you!" he slapped the man in the face as his eyes were closed.

"W-What are you doing?! He's Shade! The Demon of Torture! He beat the crap out of you if you keep messing around with him!" a guy said, shaking furiously as the other students had already ran away.

Walter stood up, took the guy's collar but was punched in the face as he fell to the floor. "Hah! Not so tough guy now!" he cheered as Shade stood up from his chair and kicked the guy in the stomach.

The guy clutched his stomach in agony as Shade kicked him in the face. He then continued by grabbing his face and threw him at the wall. which breaks it down. The guy was immobilized as Shade took a knife and puts it between his neck. "If you ever hurt Walter or Rob again. Face the wrath of hell itself." he said in a creep and dark voice as the guy was on the verge of crying as he nods. Shade threw him out of the window as he helped Walter up.

"Thank you for helping me. "Walter said as he dusted off his shirt, Shade smiled as he goes back to his seat.

"I am waiting for this 'legendary' school to show their 'legendary' skills..." he muttered as Rob said.

"O-Or maybe p-power...!" he nervously said as Shade raised an eyebrow. He turned his head toward the sky as he wondered.

' _Power...huh?'_

* * *

Aylife slashed the last of the Bsorbs as it disintegrated into nothingness. Firodile lets out a sigh of breath as X's wings goes back into his body.

"Yay! Another victory~!" April chirped.

Maro tapped Adam's shoudler as he turns his head to her.

"Umm can I ask you a question?"

"I know what you wanna ask, 'why is the Bsorbs were different from before?' am I correct?" he said as she backs away from him. "Huh? Am my powers that scary to you?" she nods a few times before a small waterfall was created on Adam's face.

"Those were Assa Bsorb." a voice spoke up behind her as she shrieked. Punching whoever is behind her with tremendous force that send the guy to the ground, revealing that it was Aylife. Her eyes were eerie red as before as it turns back to normal. She sweat drops at the scene. "Daijobou?"

He quickly stood up. "All systems funtional."

"Don't mock me!" X scowled at him.

"Anyway, Assa means All Special Skill Assasin Bsorb. These Bsorbs are the ones that killed and stole assasin's from all other dimensions to gain their skills." Aylife explained.

"How horrible..." she muttered while covering her mouth. Adam checked his cell as he closed it and sigh.

"There's no more Bsorb that will come until the next two days." he said .

"That's good then. " Firodile said, putting his hands on the back of his head. " We are going to train anyway."

As the group went back inside, Maro felt a feeling of someone watching them, she looks around for a few moments and founded nothing, she shrugs it off and followed the group back inside. Two pair of eyes were glowing behind a lamp pole as it backs away slowly.

* * *

Adam lead Maro and the travellers to the forest behind their school, as they walked for a few minutes. They've arrived at a huge clearing, at the clearing there was a track for running along with training dummies along the way. There were also a group of slime hopping around with Onu poking one of them with a stick. At a corner, a series of weapon was neatly arranged.

" Ano...is it okay for those slimes and weapon here?" the heroine asked with a worried expression.

" Totally fine." Aylife gave a quick thumbs-up as she nervously sweat drop.

Adam pats her shoulder as she turns around. "Look!" he said s he shoved a slime in front of her face as she shrieked and punched the slime away. "Ohh, great punch!"

"What was that for?" she scowls as he sheepishly smiled.

"Oh c'mon! It's just a cutie-small-sticky-slime."

She punched him in the face, but her punch was to weak to even hurt him. "That thing scared me!"

Adam shrugs it off as he laughed in victory.

She pouts as she looks around, seeing someone missing as she looks around. "Where did Firo-kun go?"

* * *

At the girl's bathroom, Firodile was inside a locker as he was drooling over the naked bodies of females inside.

There were lots of girl's inside, as he wrote down the size's of their bra's.

"That one is an E-cup. That is a Double D. That one...!" he stopped at two small pair of bra's as he searches for it's owner. "Who?!" he came out of the locker.

"Who have loli-sized cup size?!" he was shouting as the girls was screaming and Emma sneak up behind him.

He slowly turns around with a nervous look as he laughed awkwardly. "Haha... hi?"

"PERVERT!"

* * *

Maro felt a shiver goes through her body. "I just have a bad feeling if I went to the bathroom..."

While she was muttering to herself, Aylife was having a staring contest with a snake, it slithers around to intimidate him but his face was kept stoic as it flinched in surprise. "Poisonous." after he said that, he punched the snake it flew to the sky.

X was stalking on April behind a tree as she and Onu play's tag with Copy, who is chasing the girl's around.

Adam sighed at this and opened his cellphone. "What will happen today...?" he checked his device and strolls the screen around, stopping at a mail as he read it. "Today's ought to be interesting... Too bad I have to wait for it." he sighed.

Firodile came back with a huge bump on his head. "Eh? Are you okay Firo-kun?" the harmless girl asked.

"Hmm...? I came back with an injury on my head and nobody cares. Wow... Now I think I can leave the world." he joked as he sits down on a nearby wooden stool.

"Maro." Aylife called her as she glanced at the man. He pointed at a slime as he said, "Fight that slime."

"Eh?! But, I don't have any weapons..." she muttered as she thought of an idea. "Oh right! My Orb!" she reaches for her bag as she searches for the Orb, only to find it missing. The heroine gone pale.

Aylife noticed this and glanced at Copy. Who was however NOT playing with a certain Orb as he rolls around on the ground with Onu mimicking him.

"Adam-senpai..." Maro muttered as her eyes were about to cry. "M-My Orb is missing...!"

"Your Orb? Hmm..." he has a dim light bulb above his head. "Sorry Maro. I can't seem to find any information on how your Orb gone."

She starts to tear up like a child, as Aylife comfort her. "X. Can you help Maro find her Orb?" the always stoic guy asked his human-robot friend as he turns his head towards him.

"Maro's Orb is missing?" he puts his finger between his chin as he thought of something. "Maro-chan. When was the last time you saw the Orb?" he asked, as she answered.

"W-Well, yesterday, before I went to bed. I was worried that the Orb might rolls around and breaks. So I slept with it." she wipes the tears off her face and sniffs.

" You slept with it..." he continues to thinks as Aylife got an idea. "What if the Orb has emerged within Maro?" he said as X got a really bright light bulb above his head with angelic voice in the background.

" The light!" Firodile cried in the background.

" That's it! You're a genius Aylife!"

" I already am."

"Whatever..." he sweat drops. "Anyway, Maro!" she cried lightly as she nods quickly. "Your Orb may have accepted you as its master!" X said as April cheers in the background.

"Accept me? You mean... It's inside my body?!" she shrieked.

"An Orb is a source of power. Just like organs, they controlled and managed cells inside our body. Except that Orbs are different, they created magic through energy and developed abilities for the host to use." Adam explained as she nodded, understanding how an Orb works.

As they were talking and explaining about Orbs. A light groan can be heard as the cheerful girl went to the voice. She explore around the bushes and saw a girl with the same age as her as she dusted off the leaves.

She has a long yellow hair that reaches her miniskirt. Her luminous eyes were sparkling like a star. She has a giant bust that was a bit bigger than April's. And wears a orange school uniform with flower patterns on it as she had a bright smile that almost matches April's.

"Ehehe...hi...?" she awkwardly muttered as the happy-go-lucky girl just blinked at this.

"Hello!" April replied as it was the girl's turn to blink.

"Hmm...Eureka!" she cried as April was smiling without even flinching at her actions.

"Mewreka!" April added as she did a karate pose.

The two laughs together as they heard something rustling around the bushes. Copy hopped out as he glanced at both of the girls.

"Oh! There you are April! We were looking for ya! Also, who's this girl?" he said as she smiled at him.

"She's my new friend!" April said as she flinched at this. Only to smiled back at her.

"Oh! I see, well what's your name dear?" she was about to answered as her watch rings.

"Umm...April? I guess...thanks for today but...I gotta go! See you again!" the girl said as she runs off quickly, heading towards a direction as April and Copy was left speechless.

"Well, what are waiting for April? Time to really start our training!" Copy said as she "Teehee~!"-ed at him.

* * *

"So...if the Orb is in my body. Then that means I can use magic, right?" she tried to understand as they nod.

"But first, you must discover what your powers are. If not, you are unable to use it." Aylife added as she flinched in surprise. "That's why I want you to attack this slime. " he brought a slime up as she shrieked lightly.

"Don't worry Maro. Even if you accidentally killed the slime, they will eventually regenerate at a certain hour." X said as she nods. She gulped as she slowly curled her fingers into a fist. And...!

Lightly punched the slime. Which only makes it gobble like a jelly.

"C'mon! Even a little girl can do that!" Firodile taunted her as her eyes suddenly went eerie red.

She then suddenly punched the slime with immense force it pierce through it and the punch was sent towards Aylife, who was send flying afterwards.

X, Adam and Copy who just arrived jaw drop at this, Maro(?) lets out a grumpy sigh as her eyes turns back to normal.

"Eh? What? Where did Aylife go?" she asked as Aylife crashed into the ground. His head was underground as his legs were as straight as a sword.

"Help." Aylife stoically said as the travellers and the heroine grabbed his legs and start pulling his legs. They tried for a several times but failed.

"What is he? A legendary sword that no one can pulls out?!" Firodile scowled as Adam sweat drops at the reference to a legend.

X sighed. "How did you pulled that out Maro? You kinda surprised us there." the silver haired male asked the girl as she was dumbfounded.

"What do you mean 'pulled that out'? I didn't do anything..." she said as X was left clueless. She stood up and went beside Aylife's leg.

"Daijobou desu ka Aylife?" she asked the guy that stuck on the ground as he replied by wiggling his legs. Maro's eyes suddenly went eerie red again as she face palmed and pulls the guy out without hesitation. 'Is he really the one that killed the guardian I put at my resting place?' she thought as Aylife interrupted her.

"I'm the one who actually killed that creature." her eyes widen as she flinched.

"Wait a minute? You? Hah! No way! That Chimera can only be defeated if a strong warrior came!" she laughed as he was expressionless.

She stared into his eyes as his eyes were showing emotionless feelings as well as she were intimidate by it. She lets go of the boy's legs and gave him a 'Hmph'.

"I will believe you...for now." her eyes went back to normal as she looks around clueless as before. Aylife dusted off the dirt on his jacket as he turned his head towards Maro.

"Maro."

" Y-Yes?" she hesitate to reply as he stares right into her eyes.

" Your Orb is called Familiar Orb. It can summon any creature from old legends, to beings from another dimension. It is an Orb with almost the same ability as Dimensional Orb." Aylife explained as her mouth was gaped slightly.

People clapping can be heard. "Good job Aylife! You figured out her powers! Now she can train to summon monsters to help us!" Adam chirped as she sheepishly scratches the back of her head.

"Ehehe...my powers not _that_ special..dimension travelling sounds a lot more powerful to me." she simply compliment the travellers as Adam's smirk can be seen.

"Well now...since you knew what your power is..." he grabbed her hand and Aylife's as he then starts dragging them somewhere. "How about we start training for real now?!"

"Eh?! " Maro shouted in surprise as Aylife was stoic as ever. Firodile and X sweat drops at this scene as April smiled brightly.

"I wonder how is Maro's power going to help us in the future...?" X said out loud.

"Meh, I'm pretty sure its a hard way down. She still has a long way to go." Firodile simply shrugged and went to the other direction.

* * *

Author's Time

 **Ayfxa:HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! (2016) Been a long time since I update THIS story! Sorry to kept you waiting.**

 **FoxxNett:Aurora Academy was stealing the audience you know.**

 **Ayfxa:Who cares? Aurora Academy is everyone's story. Not just mine, I prefer to share it with everyone~ ^~^**

 **NEXT TIME ON DIMENSION TRAVELLERS:**

One Little Girl Means Another Little Girl


	5. Is 'She' Here?

**Ayfxa:...**

 **Past:...**

 **Future:Pssh! Say something!**

 **Ayfxa:Oh what? Oh, hello there readers and authors! Welcome back! You wanted to know what happens next and opened up this chapter no? XD Well, anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Special Chapter: Is 'She' Here?

Adam was talking on the phone while covered in sweat as Maro enters the office.

"Sorry for bothering-" Maro noticed the nervous man as she closed her mouth.

"Ehehe...I kind of forget to do that one too..." a loud scowl can be heard from the phone as they both closed their ears.

Adam ends the call as he lets out a heavy sigh. "Oh, Maro? What are you doing here?" he puts his phone inside his pocket as she stops covering her ears. "And you forgot to knock the door."

"O-Oh." she knocked the door and entered the office.

"I heard that Aylife went inside here and wanted to show me and Copy something interesting." she answered as Copy pops his head out from Maro's bag and waved at him.

"Hello!"

"Hi Copy. Nice to see you again." Adam said with a smile.

"Anyway, Adam-sempai. Who was on that phone earlier?" she asked as he suddenly went pale. "Ano... Adam-sempai?" he didn't respond as if his brain just got smashed to pieces.

"I think he's unconscious while standing." Copy said as Maro panicked a little. Copy jumped out from the bag and took a hammer.

"C-Copy! What-What are you doing with that hammer? " she asked nervously as Copy didn't reply for a moment, then gave her a huge smirk. He lifts off the hammer to mid-air and throws it with a strong force as it flew right at Adam's-

* * *

 ***Ding Dong***

"Coming!" a guy with fiery red hair said as he opens the door. A girl with azure red hair was standing in front of him, covering her face with a cap as she stares at him intentionally. ' _A spy?!'_ he thought he closed the door quickly.

The door was silent as he thought that the girl has went away. He opened the door again to see the girl still standing there.

' _Shit!'_ before he could close the door again, a hand blocked the door as the door was pulled out and thrown to the sky by a man with a gun on his back.

"Is this the Ylowor's Residence?" he asked.

The boy nervously stammered. "Y-Yes."

The man stares at the boy as he laughs like an old man. "Sorry so if I scared you lil' buddy. I am Gary Arc. A soldier from a top secret military base. " he introduced himself as the boy gulped nervously. "Is 'she' here?"

"Onee-chan? She's not here. She is currently travelling through the world finding the perfect man to marry with." Gary nods, understanding his situation.

"Lil' kid. What's your name?"

"F-Flamer Ylowor, sir!" he saluted as Gary laughs like an old man again, the azure haired girl was staring at him with an emotionless face. "I-I'm from Kulltula Mythos Academy!" the soldier raised an eyebrow at this is as he ends his laugh with a chuckle.

"One of the special schools eh? Thanks for the information kid. I might as well use it in the future." he pats Flamer's back with strength making him coughing a little bit.

Gary thanked him again as the girl bows down. They then left as Flamer closed the door. ' _Should I visit her school?_ ' he thought as he walks around in the house.

"Maybe I should."

* * *

Adam recovered from his sudden unconscious as he was holding his crouch while Copy laughs and was rolling on the floor while the heroine sweat drops at the scene.

A knock can be heard. Adam shakily stands up as he slowly opens the door, X and the two other girls were there.

"O-hayo!" April and Onu chanted simultaneously as they giggled at each other.

"Good afternoon." X simply said as Maro replied back.

"W-What b-brings you g-guys here?" Adam said while trembling furiously. X sweat drops at this as he asked what happened.

"Well..." she took the hammer from before and points at Copy, who already stopped laughing when the trio enters. Before she could demonstrate what happened, her eyes turns eerie red as a huge smirk was plastered on her face, she then swings the hammer right at X's crouch as a shock wave from impact can be seen through the whole room.

"..."

"Heh, that must have fried you brain huh robot guy?" Maro-or her other side said as X was calm as ever.

"Did that happened to Adam?" he said while holding a laugh. Adam has an angry vein on top of his head.

"You're a goddamn robot X! Of course you won't feel any pain there!" he scowls at the robot-human traveller as he starts laughing loudly.

April starts laughing for no reason as Onu followed suit. Adam sighed as he sits on his chair, which is M. I. A.(Missing In Action) for the brief moment as he fell on the floor.

X laughed more loudly as April and Onu raised their voice as well. Maro, who was smiling a bit starts laughing again. Copy looks around curiously as he starts laughing as well.

* * *

 _Outside the office._

Flamer heard the strong laughter that pierce through the door as he sweating nervously. ' _I... Is that Nee-chan's laughter?! I-Is she torturing people again?! I... I better get out of here..._ ' he was about to run away until the sound of a door opening can be heard.

' _Shit!'_ he thought as a menacing aura was right behind him.

"Hi there." he shrieked when heard a girl's voice, which almost sounded like a stalker in love.

"Hi... Hi... Onee-chan... " he slowly said without turning around.

"How have you been?" the girl's voice asked again as he shrieked again.

"S-School's fine! My grades are still bad and I still don't have a girlfriend yet!" he said loudly as a yandere giggle can be heard.

"You're still the same~" footsteps can be heard as the red-headed guy readies for impact.

Flamer turns his head around, only to be greeted by Onu as he sigh in relief. Behind April, was a figure of a certain someone as he suddenly went pale.

* * *

"...Wake up..."

 _Wha...? Wh...Where am I...?_

"Wakeee upppp!"

"He should be waking up in the next three hours." a male voice can be heard.

"Let's splash him with water!" a girl's voice chirped.

 _Wait...water?!_

He opened his eyes as he was about to stop them, only to be splashed by water as a fog of steam starts to cover the room.

"Wha-What happen?" Maro coughed, everyone starts to get out of the room.

Copy hits something on his way to get out as he pushed it away angryly.

After the steam has cleared out, Flamer can be seen standing in the middle of the room as he scratches his head. He groans a little before looking at the people in front of him.

Adam was looking straight at him before averting his gaze towards his cell. Firo thought of something s he scowls out of the blue. X casually stares at him as April approach him, which make the silver haired boy's smile turned into a glare.

He flinched at this as he smiled nervously. "Konnichiwa! Watashi wa April Sparkle desu~" she does her cute pose again as a star twinkle from her eye.

Flamer felt like his heart was being healed as he unconsciously grinned widely. X was having the same grin as Firo knock his head with his fist.

"Don't fantasize that you are that guy!"

Flamer realized how he was acting as he laughed nervously. "Say... is 'she' here?" Flamer asked.

Maro was still confused with this as Adam suddenly stops tying on his phone. Firodile has a '._. ' face as X and April reacted normally.

The next they know is that Adam fell on the floor, his head hit the desk first as ten knife was sent to the air. All of them were all _almost_ on his vital spots as he suddenly went pale.

* * *

After knowing that 'she' isn't there. Flamer thanked them as Adam was still spiritless even after a few hours passed by.

"Onee-chan's still on vacation I guess." he sigh. "Can't she took care of the things around her first before leaving?" Flamer mumbled to himself as he starts to near the school gate.

As the same time, a man wearing a white hoodie with blue streaks on it can be seen entering the school as he and Flamer passed by Flamer.

 _"Have you ever want... To travel the world? "_ he heard a whisper on his ears as he quickly turned around. Seeing no one as he thought it was just his imagination.

* * *

-Adam's Office-

Aylife opened the door to see the spiritless Adam and his fellow friends around him.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

Author's Time

 **Ayfxa:Uwah...tireddddddd...**

 **Past:That's not a reason! There's still so much work you'll need to do!**

 **Ayfxa:Aww c'mon my Past self...lemme rest for today.**

 **Past:No!**

 **Future:First time I have ever seen Past this strict...oh hi there boredomers. This chapter was halven because you can read that it is a "Special " chapter.**

 **Ayfxa:FoxxNett help me!**

 **FoxxNett:School work and animating, sorry buddy.**

 **Ayfxa:Uwahhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON DIMENSION TRAVELLERS**

One Little Girl Means Another Little Girl


	6. One Little Girl Means Another LittleGirl

**Cait:Hokaidunasai Ojou-sama~**

 **Ayfxa:Ahaha thanks Cait... Oh hello there minna! Welcome back! Been a long time? Dunno. I don't know myself.**

 **FoxxNett(Talks through Phone):Sorry I fucked up again.**

 **Ayfxa:Its okay man. I know that this will happen anyway. Ay-way(throws away the "n") Enjoy the story!**

* * *

We are now at a train station at the town where the special schools were placed. People in their business suits, travelling clothes and such were going in and out from the train. A midget girl who looks like 12 was coming out from the train as she clutches her small and fragile chest and looks around nervously.

A man with green hair, he looks as if he was still in school saw her and heads towards her, he gently tap her shoulder as she flinched and slowly turns her head towards him. He said a gentle and caring smile.

"Are you lost?" she stopped fidgeting furiously before nodding slowly. "I see. Well let me-" before he could say anything else, he felt a kick to his face and was thrown away to a wall.

"Wan! What did I say before about talking to strangers?!" another midget girl, who looks like the one from before said as the other one nervously said.

"N-N-Never talk to them?" the other one nodded. "Now let's go! We don't need more strangers to kidnap you!" she said before pulling her away.

The man, who was kicked to the wall got out from the wall as he glares at the two twins. ' What's with that shorty's problem?! ' he said as he dusted himself. "Oh well. I am going to be late for school if I stayed here any longer." he then walks away, walking towards another direction as the twin girls walks to the other.

* * *

"FIRODILE!" X screamed as the red haired pervert perked his head up from his computer.

"What is it?" he simply asked.

"Why is there pictures about April in the internet?!" the robot-man screamed at his friend's face as he kept his composure.

"A guy asked me to do it since she's a beauty." X looks like his anger just got burning brighter.

"Who's that guy?!"

"Dunno. We talked through the internet. " Firo said as he opened a chat box on the computer. The guy name was "Aguy Yearn For Xthousand Anthrons" . In short-(guess what? Figure it out yourself! :P)

X took a closer look and slashed Firodile's computer.

"Why you do that for?!" the red haired boy said, pulling out his sword as X was in a defensive stance.

"You were messing with my life!"

"April is not your life! She's a human being-a fellow traveller like us!" he scowls at his friend as he swings the sword at X. Which the robot parried swiftly.

Before they could continue their little quarrel, a blue haired boy entered the room and awkwardly sees the both if them.

 **Silence...**

" I already had a tiresome week... And now I see you guys fighting each other..." he slowly closed the door back and another awkward silence was made.

"We should stop."

"I know."

"What are we arguing about before anyway?"

"I can't remember."

...

' _It's a good thing I hit his "Memory " button.'_ Firo thought.

Aylife entered the room seconds after the boy left the room. "Good morning."

"Good morning." they greeted.

"I'm going to take a walk." he left the room and with another awkward silence. They both does their own thing. Firodile going out buying a new computer and X extinguishing the fire.

* * *

Somewhere around a street, the two twin girls can be seen walking down the road, the shy one was hiding behind the mean one-

"Hey! Don't call me mean!"

Whatever, they passed by an alleyway as three pair of hands were trying to grab the shy one.

"Wan ... !" the one, presumed to be Won. " I'm scared..."

The mean one, Wan said with a convincing smirk. "Everything's going to be fine. As long as I am here."

When she blink, her twin disappeared out of sight, the feeling of something terrible happened to her suddenly swelled up inside her as she immediately panicked.

"Won...? Won!" her voice was mixed with worried as she looks around, searching for her twin as she heads out toward a direction. In the alleyway, a delinquent from Nomed Academy(because they wear the school's badge.) was holding Wan's mouth and holding her tight, not giving her a chance to escape. When the other girl disappeared out of sight, they released the poor girl and pinned her to the ground.

"Hehe even little girls can make good cash out of this." the guy said, looking at the scared girl with a greedy smirk. He then pulls out a huge bag and put her inside it.

Another guy, friends with the kidnapper said. "We should run away now. Leave the other girl to me." he said as he disappeared in a flash. "Show off." he scooted out from the alleyway while carrying the bag around and turned into a corner. He saw the most ferocious delinquent of his school. Shade, the Demon of Torture.

Even if it's just a title for the guy. He was like a _real_ demon. Once he tried to beat the guy by leading him into a trap but failed when one of Shade's comrades tripped and backfired the trap on himself.

* * *

The memories still flashed on his mind, he was planning on running away but the urge of kicking Shade's' ass is irresistible. So, he left the bag behind and headed toward the black and white haired men and readied his fist. "Shade!" his fist slowly make way to the man's face as in a split second.

The kidnapper was down on the ground.

 **Meanwhile...**

Aylife was walking down the road as Wan passed by him.

"Ah! Mister!" she called out to the protagonist. As always, he had his stoic face on. "Have you seen a short girl with short hair and wears a blue beret?" she asked, creating a figure beside her that almost mimic herself. Aylife thought for a moment as he look at the girl.

' _Short, short hair and wears a blue beret?'_ Are you talking about yourself?" he asked as he earned a punch in the face and was send flying towards a pole.

"No! Are you blind?!"

* * *

 **Koun' Na: Achoo!(The protagonist of TSOML)**

* * *

"Can't you see these long hairs?! I admit that I am a _bit_ short...and I wears a pink beret you baka!" she scowled at the man stuck on the pole.

"Sumimase but right now I literally can't see anything." the teenager said as he tried to pulls his head out of the pole.

She puff, " You are so useless." she walked away as Aylife was still trying to get his head out. No progress at all.

 **At the same time.**..

Won was moving around the bag, which she had been doing for a long period of time. She has been rolling around aimlessly as she tries to find a way to escape from the kidnappers.

"Uwahhh ... What should I do ... ? Uwahhhh Wan!" she cried but nobody heard it. She then thought of an idea but something was bothering her at the same time. "Wan told not to use it when there is people ... but ... nobody is around, right?" she talked to herself as she managed to make a shy smile.

She makes room for her hand to move around, then started to focused on her hands as a light glow can be seen.

 **Another meanwhile ...**

At the same time, Aylife found out a way to get his head out of the light pole, by cutting the pole in half! He already summoned his sword on his free hands and was aiming right at ... his own butt.

Then he thrusts, feeling something tingling on his butt as he moved his buttocks at the last minute, dodging the really-going-to-regret-forever thrust as he cuts the pole in half, he got out but his hand slipped and slashed, the slash he created had created a strong gust of wind that could cut people, fortunately the wind stopped as it hit a certain bag, which was cut open in half.

The content(the girl) was still alive as she realized that particles of her clothes were gone. With a loud "Eek!" she covers herself with the few piece of clothes she had. The blue haired teenager heard her scream and ran towards her direction.

When he arrived there, she held her head up and stares at the man, his face was covered in darkness as he wears a blue hoodie. He has stoic face on and behind him were two police officer.

"Ah! That's the kid the girl was talking about!"

"And that guy must be the kidnapper! Let's go get him and teach this high school student!" as the officer charges toward them. Aylife thought of an idea.

Though its going to hurt his image. "Hold on." he said as he carried the little girl in his arms and sped away. She was shocked by the sudden action and started to hold on to him.

* * *

The police officers ran pass by as two pair of eyes was watching them go. Aylife somehow look like he was sighing as he turned his head toward the girl with the blue beret.

"W-What are you going to d-do to me?" she asked nervously as she covers herself with her tiny hands.

"Nothing at all." he answered blankly.

"Huh...?" she was confused, this man almost look like he was about to kidnapper her and will does something her twin sister used to say about strangers.

 _"No matter how sweet a stranger is, their fake smile will lure you into their trap!_ " the words flashed through her mind. In this case, this unknown was not even smirking, or even grinning nor smiling. He was just- stoic.

"M ... Mister! ..." the teenager focused his eyes on her. "W ... Who are you?.." she used her courage to speak as the man with green ghostly eyes silent for a moment.

"I am just a traveller." He was add to something until he heard something. "Won! Won!"

"Wan!" the girl cried out as she comes out of the alleyway and met her twin sister, they hugged each other and cried in happiness. They were happy reuniting with each other and see that Won was save and sound.

"Won! What happened to your clothes? " she asked as she covers her twin.

"W-Well... a cat scratches it a little..."

"A cat bullied you! Show me where that cat is! I will teach it to not bully my sister!" she said as she angrily looked around, the other twin giggled as she look toward the alleyway. Of course, the man had disappeared. Along with a great aura left behind.

' _I wish I will meet you again... *giggles* Blue Traveller.'_

* * *

Author's Time

Ayfxa:No don't touch that!

FoxxNett:Then this one?

Ayfxa:No! That's my secret po-the readers are here!

FoxxNett:Hmm... you have fetishes for cat girls and tentacles I see...

KRTC:Ahahaha! Your secret have been revealing.

Ayfxa:Screw you guys! Moka do something!

Inner-Moka(From Rosario + Vampire): I haven't been appearing lately. And you threw me off the stage.

KRTC:Sorry for forgetting...

Piko(Ayfxa's Pikachu):Pika pika! Pika pika pikachu!

Inner-Moka:*hugs Piko*Aww don't worry Piko! You're not the only one left behind~

KRTC:Jeez, still a Pikachu lover...

Ayfxa: Did I miss anyone?

Future:Lemme in!

Past: ;_; Uwahhhhhh!

Ayfxa:Oh yeah them... well anyway, thanks for reading this chapter readers and authors alike! I- Ayfxa the CopyCat!

FoxxNett:With me, Anick Syafix or FoxxNett.

KRTC:Kamen Rider The Creator. I am the man that creates stories I am le creatorrrrrrrrr!.

Inner-Moka:Inner-Moka and Piko the cutey-wotsy Pikachu~~

Piko:Pikachuu!

Ayfxa:Will see you in the next chapter!

* * *

 **Nomed Academy**

Aylife was standing at the entrance. Trees around the school were all withered. The wind was cold and the crows were gawking at the teenager. Then, out of nowhere a man with a knife on his hand ran towards Aylife. He thrust his knife towards his heart only to hit his after image.

"Hi there." his voice was behind him. He swings around only and the stoic boy disappeared again. "I need to know about your Forbidden Rules for this school and your **real** identity." his voice echoes through the air.

"What do you mean? " the man was confused. "This school is full only with delinquents and none other. You think you can survive in this **hell** of a school?" he taunted the man. As Aylife appeared in front of him.

"I get the feeling that ... Our school battle aren't going to start tomorrow."

 **Nomed Academy Forbidden Rules**

 **4# : If a School Battle was announced. Battle to death.**

* * *

NEXT TIME ON DIMENSION TRAVELLER!:

The Travellers vs Delinquents!


	7. The Travellers Vs Delinquents(Demons)

_Last time on Dimension Travellers..._

 _"M ... Mister! ..._ _W ... Who are you?.."_

 _" I am just a traveller."_

 _"I get the feeling that ... Our school battle aren't going to start tomorrow."_

* * *

Every delinquents were gathered at the hall of Nomed's Academy. Each people were holding metal, spiked and burning bats at their hands as they were screaming with passion. Shade was sitting on a stage as the school's principal, who is a little girl a black cape.

She had red eyes that shows violence, pride, extreme and others written on it. Though she is a little girl everyone in the school's hall went silent immediately. Walter brought the microphone to her as she took it from his hands.

"Is anyone ready to kill some nerds?!" she screamed while raising her hand up to the sky. Everyone chanted in unison and raised their own weapon. "R'el-bay! You guys aren't just going to keep beating people up right?! As for today, we are going to wreck a school!" the students caused an uproar that could be heard miles away.

"And this school we are going to wreck is ... my mother's old rival's school! Which has been a nuisance since it was build!" she threw her microphone to the floor and step on it as it broke into half. "My dreams of destroying Aurora Academy has finally came! But I couldn't share the fun with anybody... so anyone who arrives at the school first can destroy everything!"

After she screamed one more time with the crowd, everyone raised their weapon with high morale and spirit.

* * *

Aylife had called his friends to come in front of Nomed's Academy. Where he has been hearing loud screaming and screeching from the outside. Maro, Copy, Firodile, X and April had arrived, unarmed. The man Aylife was fighting in the last episode was beaten up on a wall. Leaving no bruises or scratches on the man.

"So? Did cha' just fight their guard or something?" Firodile asked, his hand was on his necks as usual as he kept his composure on.

"More than a guard. I guess that guy was just a student of this school." X had just finished scanning the man as his eyes turned from green to yellow.

April felt a tap on her shoulder. She realized it was Maro as the girl nervously asked. "Ano ... why are we here actually?"

Aylife was the one who answered her question. "For the past few days, I figured out that the school emits **auras** that we have never felt before."

"S-So you mean there are people with Orbs inside of them?" she seems scared just by seeing the school's entrance.

"Possibly." X answered. " It seems like they are _not_ human being, so they must have been something _else_." now Maro looked even more scared as she hugged Copy the Cat who has been shaking furiously as well.

"They are planning to attack us. I knew it." Firodile said to himself as if he had guessed it.

"We can't argue with each other now since there's signs of them getting ready to get out." X spoke up, the air was filled with dangerous chills.

"And we are ought to fought some guys." Firodile said as he barely dodges an icicle that appeared from the sky. The icicle seems to moved on its own since it flew above the ground, Aylife was about to pull out his sword as suddenly X stopped him.

"Let me handle this guy. I'm sure there is more enemies than one inside there." he said with a convincing smile. Aylife nods in understanding and went inside with Maro, Firodile and April. The man sighed as he turned his head towards the icicle. It was already in front of his face, but it suddenly snap into half as a light gasp can be heard.

"I know you are behind that tree, Walter." he taunted the silhouette as it slowly comes out behind a tree.

"Since you saw me using my Icicle Spike... I won't let you live ..." his eyes has turned into dangerous cold eyes, his back was slowly growing wings made out of ice.

X look rather calm about this. As he wears his headphones and said. "Battle Mode."

* * *

The School's Hall

Every delinquents are almost ready to go. Shade was still on the stage with some figures beside him. The students can't seem to see them because of their dark appearances. The president- the little girl from before was smirking as if she was a **devil** wearing a human skin.

"Saa... Let's begin the reincarnation ..." she clicked her fingers as suddenly, every students except Shade and the dark figures fell to their knees. Some were having a heart attack all of a sudden, and some were vomiting blood as their skins slowly turns into grey. Horns grows on their head as everyone has their own different attire.

"Welcome **back**... Demons and Devils of the Demon World." the demons and devils was growling or even screaming loudly that could destroys someone's eardrums.

'They couldn't adapt to this world's environment immediately... unlike us.' Shade thought, everything looks like it was out of control. But the unnamed little girl was rather calm and collected at this situation.

"There is only one way to calm them ..."she spoke up, with a huge grin on her face. " **By sending them on a rampage!** "

The door was banging loudly as four certain people entered the school's hall.

"We are coming in ..." Aylife said as he saw the demons and the surprised look on the president's face. Maro gasped loudly when she saw the demons and was about to scream until Adam suddenly appeared and covers her mouth.

"Who are you? Busting into people's school and disturbing their school announcement?" she said, trying to fool the teenagers.

"Soka~ You guys were having a school announcement~" April chirped.

She couldn't believe someone trusted her. "T-That is right! No outsiders are allowed here!" she said proudly, while hugging a sewn up teddy bear on her chest.

That is where Firodile comes in. "We are here for the School Battle! We found out that you guys were doing some weird flipping' thing in here!"

"You mean by summoning demons?" Aylife said as every person on the stage gasped. "You guys are from another world correct? There are soldiers of demon in front of us and they are ready to destroy something big. So that means you guys are here to destroy our school."

"H-How..." the girl asked lightly, she can't believe a mere human could found out about their secrets.

Firodile smirked with Adam and Maro can feel that Adam's hand has been removed from her mouth.

Shade was filled with rage as he was about to stand up until one of the silhouette stopped him. "Don't worry, they are just humans. They can't do any harm to us." the president gasped as she smirk. She almost lost her composure as a devil, after taking a deep breath, her smirk was plastered on her face.

"Congratulations on knowing this far humans. But today is the day you will die. Don't worry, I will take care of you blue boy. Demons and Devils, kill these humans!" she commanded as the raged demons charged towards them.

Maro look scared at this as the travellers went forward. Aylife pulling out his dual sword with Firodile and his giant broadsword. April doesn't summon her gun instead she used her hand to imitate a gun.

The demons were holding dangerous weapons that anyone can describe as Aylife stood in stance. One of his sword where pointing straight forward meanwhile the other sword was pointing backwards.

" **Dual Fang: Reverse Style** " Aylife charged ahead as a silhouette jumped from the stage and pulls out a knife from its hood. At the same time, demons were already in front of him, all ready to strike him.

' _We got him flanked._ ' Shade thought, but he was wrong.

There was a reason why the blue haired traveller used a strange style to hold a sword. He swings his left sword to parried the silhouette's attack. At the same time his other sword, which he was holding backwards, slashed the demons and knocked them to a wall. He then kicked away the silhouette away and stopped on his tracks.

"Its just humans pretending using magic. They are just normal humans Hades' dammit!" the unnamed little girl swears at the surprised silhouette.

' _Mistress Lilitu is right...(HER NAME! FINALLY!) They are only lowly humans who saw the reincarnation of the dead.'_ he underestimate them. But he was wrong.

Firodile, who was Aylife jumped over him and said. " **Fall of Thousands: Leaking Pain!** " he then slashed his sword into the air, the demons within his range stopped, as they all fell to the ground and couldn't move even a finger.

Even the silhouette that attacked Aylife fell to the ground. _'W-What happen? I suddenly felt intense pain runs through my veins ... !'_ Aylife removed the cape to reveal that the attacker was a man. As Firodile sighed in disappointment.

"Too bad it wasn't a girl..." Firodile muttered as April was next in line. The demon aren't scared to hit a girl, but she isn't normal as she playfully shoots nothing, but a line of the demons were all knocked out in an instant.

Aylife looks at the guy's face. "... The Hound of Hades ... Warberus ... That is why the demons are allowed in here." he said as the supposed-to-be the three headed dog gaped its mouth in surprise.

 _'Just how much does this guy know about us?!'_ Shade thought angrily as the little girl smirked, interested in the boy.

FYI, there are about 6 people/demons on the stage. Minus Warberus, Shade and the president/Lilitu. There are three more demon that will make its appearance later.

"He followed the rules..." one of the figure said.

"What? "

"... He followed ... our school's rule ..." a girl's voice came out from the figure as she jumped down the stage and went towards him.

* * *

Aylife was still fighting the demons while Firodile strapped down Warberus with a rope.

"Ano... Doesn't doing this is making us look like the criminal here ...?" Maro asked, sweat dropping, she couldn't help them because of her incomplete power. So she stayed on the sidelines and watched the battle goes on.

"They are demons, Maro. They could kill us! What could you expect?" Firodile pointed out the fact that they are still dangerous even after they gave them a beating.

Warberus couldn't felt anything than anger when he said that. Maro pouts, as she took a step forward and said. "But you see... even if they are demons, they are still living beings like us." the man seemed surprised by this. He would never expect a human to show mercy towards a demon.

Firodile went silent for a moment. "I am going to believe you... for now." he said as he untie the rope on the man's hand. Warberus smirked.

"I thank you for releasing me." he said while smiling towards Maro's direction. "But this man must die."

"Wait, what?"

Warberus then changed into a giant three-headed dog with chains around their necks, his red eyes were visible, leaking out dangerous aura. Firodile gritted his teeth at this while holding out his sword.

"I knew this would have happen. Maro! Stay back! Let me handle this guy!" she was fidgeting all over her body, but Warberus' eyes weren't focused on her. It was focused on Firodile.

" **I have no grudge against you, human girl. I advise you to run away as well.** " he said with a dark tone. His voice were no longer human, rather it was almost sounded like the Fenrir she and Aylife fought before.

"B-But..."

"Go! Quickly! You won't know when he strikes you!" he said as suddenly, he was sent flying towards a wall. Demons quickly surrounded him as he slowly get up from the debris. "Wanna play dirty eh? Fine then!" he swings his sword around and staggered a little bit. He slashed a demon in front of him and kicked it away.

" **I figure that you are not a human being. Red guy.** " Firodile was annoyed by that name.

"The names' Firodile you stupid dog!"

" **... Then I shall call you Crocodile.** "

"Don't flipping' change the name!" he scowled with annoyance, Warberus took this chance to strike, he thrust one of his head towards Firodile, with its mouth open wide. Firo swings his sword in front of him and jumped over his head. Aimed at the neck and stab it.

The dog from Hell growls in pain and agony, it tries to shake of the man from its head. Firodile jumped off the head after removing his sword from it, but he isn't finished yet. At the time he jumped over, he used the same technique from before.

" **Fall of Thousands: Leaking Pain!** " once again, the great Warberus fell to the ground in pain. Only could cough out blood from its mouth and groans in pain.

" **_I ... was defeated?! How... And by a human too... '_** Firodile landed on the ground beside him. And turned his head around.

"Are you really from the Demon World? I guess this 'dimensions' Underworld are weaker than the one I have been." Firodile said, it almost sounded like he was mocking them. But his face shows seriousness, something must have happen in his past.

" **Human...** "

"What cha' want now? I won't kill ya." the giant dog gasped at this. You are kinder than the ' _other'_ ones. So I will let you off instead of ending you."

Warberus thought, what did he mean ' _others'?_ And did he just say that the Guardian of Tartaros-Warberus was kind?!

In the Demon World, he was known as the merciless guardian that had kills its own comrades in order to get stronger than _her._ He was also known as one of the Top 20 most powerful demon ever alive!

Adam went over to his side, and touch his fur. " As a president, I thank you for letting Maro off and didn't hurt my friends. " he growls at this, another annoying human to deal with. " As a reward. " his neck began to recovers itself. He can felt his blood running through his veins again as if it was not injured or scarred at all.

"... **Human ...** " he turned back into his human form, "You humans... are not normal." Adam chuckled at this.

"What do you think we guys are? Look at Aylife." the demon in disguise turned his head toward the mentioned man.

"He is gracefully and unemotionally slashing demons that comes in his way. Do you ever think he look like a 'normal ' from the start?"

Adam got a point there. Aylife does look like a human. But he was slightly-no, ARE different from the others. Besides April, who looks like she was playing around like a little child.

Aylife looks like a man with a demon beside him. Warberus seems a little frighten thinking about this. But the blue haired teenager is still a human. And nothing else.

' _These human... Mistress Lilitu... be careful.'_

* * *

The little girl, Lilitu, somehow read Warberus' mind and chuckled. "I will... I can already sensed that they have magic inside their body." she smirked, and crossed her arms with her teddy bear on her chest.

Shade kept silent and continued to watch them fight.

Aylife was still fighting the horde of demons as he made his way through them. Maro slowly followed him from behind, Adam and Firodile was covering her back. Adam didn't really do anything though, he just command Firodile where to attack as he slashed every demon that jumped towards them.

The teenager then stopped when he nears a silhouette, the demon behind the hood was panting. He realized that the voice was a girl's. The _devil_ girl stopped panting and created a circular barrier around them. Firodile saw this and tried to break it. But, nothing happen.

"Ey Aylife! If you need help, ask this flipping' _president_ of ours!" he said before moving on.

"That's me." Adam chirped.

He gave them a reassuring stare- with his stoic face of course. Adam waved at him and walked around the barrier and went to the front lines.

* * *

Aylife saw his friend left him behind, he focused back on the girl, she was still wearing the cape.

"Before we begin to fight or negotiate. Can I know your name?" Aylife asked out of the blue.(Haha blue! Get it?)

She was surprised at first, but then she calmed down and gathered her courage. "I am Porutāgaisuto. I am the demon of Poltergeist. "

' _Why does a Poltergeist want to confront me?'_ Aylife thought about it. But he can't think of any reason why.

"I came here because ..." the situation became tense.

...

...

...

...

...

"I want to know a lot about you!" the word echoes through the air.

YOU... you... _you_...

Awkward.

Awkward 2#.

Poltergeist starts to blush in embarrassment.

She realized that she just said something veryyyyy embarrassing.

Her hood fell off and revealed her lifeless grey hair, her iris were filled with white ghostly aura, she also became a little short. She is now 144 cm.

...

Aylife says nothing.

He doesn't react.

...

"I beg you pardon?"

* * *

Author's Time

Ayfxa:Calm down Piko!

Piko:Piiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaa...

FoxxNett:She's snapped.

KRTC:Do something goddammit!

Ayfxa:Umm umm... here! Kai Keidou is on the stage!

Kai:Wait, whut?

Piko:CHUUUUUU!

 **Everyone screams like a little** **girl.**

Future:*the one who saves the day* ARGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHFHF!

Ayfxa/FoxxNett/KRTC:Phew...

Past:W-Welcome back readers...

Cait:Arigatou gozaimasu!

Ayfxa:I can't confirm that is a perfect japanese or not but eh? Who cares. Welcome back to DT readers! Here, me- Ayfxa or Copy are the one who wrote the story.

KRTC:Obviously...

FoxxNett:Creator here went to Japan and skipped three days of school.

KRTC:It was WORTH IT! SEE AY? I GOT HATSUNE MIKU ON MY BAG~

Ayfxa:*veins throbbing*Where's Moka when we need her?

Inner-Moka:Right here.

Ayfxa:Kick this guy's ass.

Inner-Moka:...

Ayfxa:What are you waiting for?

Inner-Moka:I am not your servant.

Ayfxa:*sigh* * carries Piko up and bribed Moka*

Inner-Moka:*kicks KRTC in the face*Know your place!

KRTC:Gah!

FoxxNett:Ding ding ding! Moka wins!

Ayfxa:Here. As I promised.*gives Piko*

Piko:Pika?

Inner-Moka:Aww you're so cute~!

Ayfxa:-'- I will see you readers, in the next chapter!

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON DIMENSION TRAVELLERS:**

 **Vlad The Impaler, A Girl?!**


	8. Vlad The Impaler, A Girl!

The battle continues on, as Aylife and Poltergeist was in an unbreakable barrier, little did they know that Maro was stuck inside as well.

"I want to know more about you! " the words echoes as if it was the blade that cuts the wind.

...

Awkward silence.

...

...

' _EHHHHHHHH?!_ ' Maro jolted in surprise, anyone can easily misunderstood it.

"... I beg your pardon?"

* * *

It was just outside of Nomed's Academy, X dodged more and more incoming icicles that flew toward him. He then realize the enemy has disappear, Walter, who was behind him swing a sword made out of ice. The ice man smirks in victory, but his smirk soon disappear when X ducked and kicked him away.

Walter was sent flying for a while and stopped as he skidded on the ground. "I know that I can show my true form now ... Since Mistress Lilitu has started the 'reincarnation'. Before I do that, I must know." he then raise his head to look at X, who is only smirking in interest, unarmed.

"Just what are you made of?"

X puts a finger on his chin, pretending to be stupid. "What am I made of? Well~ I'm just a human being." he shrugged.

"That is a lie. Whenever I get close to you, you didn't emits heat, your body broke my icicles easily and you don't look like anything that represents a human." the man raise his Ice Sword in a stance, X smirked again and became serious.

"Since we are talking about me. How about we talk about your secret?" X suggested.

"-What?"

Suddenly, a tablet appeared in front of X. "You are Walter Arc. A demon from the underworld, the president of this school is a demon and so with others. From my research, each one of you has their own job and given a name." the traveller said as the demon gritted his teeth.

"Your real name is actually Ghelgath, a High-Level Demon. Huh, I guess you are a bit special since everyone inside the school used Pyrokinesis."

A flash of memory went through Walter's mind. He grunted in rage as he threw an icicle faster than before. It was close to X's face, his eyes widen in surprise as the icicle pass by his face and hit a wall. The wall immediately froze, X took a stance and carefully examined the demon. A poll was showing that the temperature around him is dropping dangerously.

" **How dare you make me mad ...** " his voice became more demonic, his eyes flashed dangerously. A wave of ice was circling around him, showing of his strength as a demon. X playfully smirked. " I am going to show you what I am made of. "

He dashed toward X and swings his hand, which is now a blade of ice, to the traveller's head. X dodged in the last second and jumped.

' _He's fast!_ ' X thought in the middle of the battle. Walter immediately appear behind him, a huge hammer appeared on its hand. He weigh it down toward X as he look up in surprise. X blocked the attack with his hand as Walter pushed it down harder. The floor cracks as X was pushing back against Walter's hammer.

The demon smirked as he foreseen his certain victory. "You think you have win yet?" X said as his eye focused on the hammer.

"I forgot to get serious." X said as cracks formed on the hammer. Then, the hammer breaks and X punched Walter in the face.

What? Impossible! No human could keep up with a demon's strength! Walter thought as X sparks.

"Battle Mode: ... On!" he screamed as his hands turns into blades. A robotic wing unfold behind his back, it immediately lets out a powerful heat from its thruster. ' _No wonder ... he is a robot made by humans ... weak._ " Walter appeared in front of X and kicked him, but his foot was caught by the robot. "Oh, I'm no ordinary robot..."

X knocked him in the face with his other blade, making him skidded backwards as he spits out a blood to the ground. X looked more serious now. "Sorry to disappoint you but. I was holding back until now." Walter thought of that as an insult as he charged to the robot again,, this time he made a cage full of spikes no one could escape from.

" **Torture Style: Chamber of Death** " he called it, X swings his arm around the cage and cuts down all of the spikes that kept growing. Walter was controlling the cage from the outside, the spikes was his doing as he tried to kill him.

' _This_ _cage was made to torture people but in this case. It will decrease his stamina for a long period of time. Robot or not he must have an energy storage kept inside him._ ' as the robot slashed every spike gracefully, Walter, who was the one looked tired from controlling the ice. X almost look like he was focused on something else instead of the spikes around him.

After a few moments, Walter gradually became tired and fell to the ground, the cage was easily broken as X walked out of it.

The demon said through his own hazy breath. "H-How ... were you- able to stand? Even after a long-" he took a small breath. "time?"

X said in a calm tone. "Well, I do realize that you were trying to reduce my stamina."

He flinched in surprised. "Then-" he pants, "where did you get the energy from? " he asked.

"Hmm~" awkward silence was made then. X was in deep thoughts as Walter waits for his answer.

...

...

"JUST FROM THINKING ABOUT APRIL MAKES ME FULL OF ENERGY!" he screamed his heart out.

Walter sweat dropped with a doubting face that had a destroyed image of X's future, before he passed out.

X kept talking and rants about April non-stop, he didn't realize that Ghelgath passed out. His arms turned back to normal as his wings fold behind his back.

' _Ugh ... this guy is a pervert ...'_

* * *

Poltergeist's and Maro's expression went like "Huh?". Aylife was still stoic as ever.

"How well... Do you want to know about me?" he asked, making the situation more awkward than ever.

She was nervous and confused. "Eto... till we become friends ...?" she cried.

Aylife nods, "Then I will tell you about myself."

Maro seems to a be a little shocked. ' _What is he thinking?!_ ' Copy The Cat jumped over her and landed on top of Aylife.

Poltergeist flinched when she saw a cat leap-frog over her.

"Fufufu ... Master Aylife was kind enough to told you about himself. But, I won't allow it."

Maro pouts at the cat because she also wanted to know more about Aylife.

"Ehh?! But ..." Copy quickly rejected.

"No buts! Except the thing that was between your legs." she pouted and suddenly, the bats and weapons carried by previous delinquents was floating in the air. She then aimed it right at Copy. Which makes him panicked.

" **How dare you.** " Poltergeist said in her demonic voice. "Since the cat was in the way, you may need to endure the attacks." Aylife looked around before scratching his head.

"You know something Polt-chan." she blushed at this, but she hasn't lose her focus. "No matter how many times you threw the weapons at us." she thought he was cocky all of a sudden, as more and more weapons float in the air. "You can't hit us."

She raged at this and pulled all of the weapon towards her- only for it to knock the barrier she had made earlier. Polt then realize this and forcefully pulled the weapons again using her powers. Nope, still outside of the barrier. And the barrier is was not scathed.

Maro sucked her lips while looking at Polt-chan pitifully. The same goes to Aylife and Copy.

"D-Don't stare at me like that!" she then cover herself in shame as the barrier slowly starts to disappear.

Maro quickly escaped the barrier as she called out to Aylife. The stoic teenager notice her but went towards Polt-chan. He then patted her head, she looks up, seeing another figure that looked like him smiling beside him. He then went to Maro with Copy on his head as they get ready for the next battle.

* * *

April and Firodile was way ahead of everyone, with X left behind. Two figures then blocked Firo's and April's way.

The red haired boy gritted his teeth. " Who are you? "

The figure looked at Firodile, his eyes were shining red. Showing the colour of blood and gore, something was inside him that makes the figure wanted to kill him.

 **"I am Vlad The Impaler ... The one who shall take your life.** " the voice was too demonic, they couldn't tell if it's a male or female.

Firodile chuckled. "Take my life, really?" he then charges toward Vlad, who was ready with a scythe as it swings it to chop off Firo's head. He then blocked the attack with his sword before kicking Vlad in the head. Which he miss, Vlad then reappeared above him as it grab his neck and threw him into a wall. The impact cracked the wall as Firodile slowly rose up. He then took a battle stance and ready his skill.

" **Fall of Thousands: Leaking Pain!** " he then slash the air, Vlad didn't react then it suddenly swings its scythe in front of it, the wall behind Vlad suddenly has a slashed mark.

Firodile looked surprised. _'He saw through my attacks?!'_ he thought as Vlad look at its shoulder, his/her cloak was sliced a little. Showing off its white slender shoulder, as the other figure had a nosebleed.

Vlad didn't care about it as Firodile stood in a stance. He thrust his sword forward and charges. Pitiful. Vlad thought as he was circled with blood, it was floating in the air. Firodile was surprised but thrust forward anyway, Vlad swings his weapon with the blood follows the scythe's movement.

" **Blood Magic: Single Execution.** " Vlad appeared in front of Firodile, which makes him flinched, he couldn't move as the scythe slowly reach his neck. Then ...

" **Shining Bullets!** " the scythe was knocked out of Vlad's hand as Firodile immediately regain his composure and lets go of his sword. He then hugged Vlad to hold him down as a light gasp can be heard under the cloak.

"Hey! What are you doing to the great Vlad The Impaler!" the other figure spoke up, it was clearly a female. She then pulls out a giant scissor made out of blood. And charges to the both of them. April, who helped Firodile before shot at her before she could reach them. She gritted her teeth, then reappeared behind April which make the happy-go-lucky girl shocked. The scissor was open and it was ready to chop April's head. Then...

"NOOOOOO!" X came out from a portal, the scissor was about to close up. X quickly changed his hand into blades that affixed to his arms and used it to block both side of the scissors. April was worried for a moment then she backed away from the attack. X pushed back against the devil girls' scissor as he tried to snap it in half. Which didn't happen as she tried to chop X's head off.

X went into his Battle Mode as his wings support him, his blades was reinforced with sharper blades and he was able to push back and flew up with the unbreakable scissor finally closed up.

"Hahaha! You think you could destroy the Scissors of Hell?! Hah! I used up all my efforts for Vlad and obtain the power to control this scissor's power!" she said as X was sparkling with electricity. No good, X was still a bit low since he fought Walter before and April may have strong attack, but her defence are to low.

"Before I execute you both. I will tell you my name! Remember well, as I, Akki Hakuryuu shall sent you two to hell!" from behind, Maro drop kick Akki from behind, her eyes were eerie red. Aylife was right behind her as he look at the shy girl who has changed into a brawler. Copy sweat drops when Maro laughed in victory.

"Is this what **He** **ll** got? A bunch of weakling?" she stepped on the devil's girl head as she cried in pain. "Cry more!" Maro demanded, she stepped on Akki's hand as it made a crushing sound.

* * *

 _What happen after meeting Polt-chan~_

 _Aylife, Maro and Copy The Cat saw Firodile, who was fighting Vlad._

 _"Firodile looks like he's in trouble. What should we do?" Maro panicked a little as Aylife analyze the situation, he clearly could not interrupted the fight. Either Maro and Copy couldn't fight, the useless Adam-_

 _"That's me!"_

 _-has gone somewhere. Who else could help them? Then, realization hit him._

 _" Maro."_

 _" Y-Yes?" Aylife hold her shoulder's as she shrieked in surprise. "... Use your power."_

 _She flinched at this. "H-How?" she asked, then Aylife thinks. He then does took her Orb. "G-Give it back!"_

 _"No." he quickly replied, she tried to get it from him, but he got the best of her. Then, she started to weakly punch him in the chest, he still won't give it. Then the punches get faster, at this one moment, the punch was fatal, Aylife coughed heavily._

 _"Jeez, don't just took it out in the middle of somewhere. What if you cracked it and she dies?" Maro's attitude changed, her eyes were eerie red. Aylife was able to draw out her power._

 _"Can you help us?" Aylife asked as Maro lets out a grunt and turns around._

 _"Why? You looked like you got things handled." she pointed out, the teenager tilted his head to the left, then right._

 _Aylife looked serious. "Almost all of us are worn out, and you are clearly itching for a fight." she flinched, then chuckled._

 _"What makes you say that?" she asked, looking serious now._

 _His face was stoic staring at her eyes, she couldn't take her eyes off him. She then grunted loudly before agreeing willingly._

* * *

Akki somehow got off Maro's torture and readied her scissors. "W-What kind of humans are you?"

Maro spoke with proud. "I am the human that will-" "Travel the world." Aylife interrupted.

"Fine..."

Akki thought, travel the world? What for? She then open her scissor and slashed at Maro, which she dodged easily and punched Akki in the face. She was blown away as if a tornado hit her. " This is quite, erh. Challenging. " she spat out. She revealed her face, a woman who has a long, black twin-tail hair with violet eyes, wearing a black shorts with white linings on it and a black jacket, it also has white linings with a white shirt inside.

Meanwhile! With Firodile and Vlad, he hugged him for a long time. Knowing that he lost his shame as a man because he hugged a man. Not a woman. He then release the hug and punch him in the face. Vlad then fell to the ground, his(?) legs were revealed. He has... slender legs?

"Wait a minute" Firodile grabbed his giant sword and strip the cloak off. Vlad was not a man. He was a woman all long, she has a long, white hair that's just above her knee level with a red slited eyes and wears a white combat skirt.

"Mizuki!" Akki shouted from the sidelines, worried, but she was to busy fighting Maro.

Her face was emotionless as she stares at him in the eye. "... Idiot."

* * *

Author's Time

 **Ayfxa: Even if this is my own story, Vlad(Mizuki) and Akki belongs to DarkLight777.**

 **KRTC: Did you kidnap them?**

 **Ayfxa: I did not! I got permission from the author to use them.**

 **FoxxNett: What does this guy do?**

 **Piko: Pika...**

 **Ayfxa: Shi-**

 **Piko:CHUUUUU!**

 **The camera exploded.**

 **Ayfxa: This is short because I don't have much time. And sorry for the longgggggg delay.**

* * *

NEXT TIME ON DIMENSION TRAVELLERS!:

Maro VS Akki. A Battle Between Fist And Blades!

Aylife: Maro, Are you a sadist?

Maro: I am not!


	9. Maro VS Akki:Battle With Fist and Blades

"... Baka." Mizuki said, covering herself.

Firodile facepalmed. ' _I would have been happy if she had a bit better body._ '

"Stop thinking about perverted things." she coldly said.

She can read my mind?! Firodile thought.

* * *

Sadistic Maro was beating Akki up, now who's the demon here? She grabs the devil's collar and threw her up to the sky, kicking her in the stomach and sent her flying towards a wall. Akki got up and saw Maro in front of her, cracking her fist as she launch a flurry of fist toward her.

The sadist stops and saw the devil disappeared, a cold chill suddenly went up her spine as she jumped on reflex. Scissor blades were trying to cut her in half. Maro landed on top of the scissors and kicked Akki in the face. Sending her toward a wall, while she tried to bend the scissor.

"It's no use..." Akki got up, looking straight at her. " Even if you melt it with lava... it won't break, bend or snap! " she surrounds herself with blood, then stole the scissors away the sadist.

"Heh, stubborn." she cracked her knuckles again, ready for another fight.

Meanwhile, X was recovering slowly as April took care of the minions of hell.

"Sorry April for making you protecting me while I was repairing... I couldn't move a muscle." he said, looming to himself.

She smiled as usual, "What are you talking about~? You don't even have a muscle! Teehee~" she joked, he laughed lightly and sweat drops at his own realization. "Yeah... _Why couldn't I become a human?! I could have show off my muscles in front of April!"_

Aylife and Adam just stood in the front lines, dealing every enemy in front of them. Adam was only using his hands, obviously trying not to reveal his powers.

Lilitu just stands at the stage, slowly worrying about their distance getting closer and closer. Shade was still looking at them with one eye. Eyeing(puns intended) the students and the president of Aurora Academy while sighing with an annoyed tone. "How long do I have to wait? The battle is getting interesting every second."

She pouts in annoyance. "Could you shut the _hell_ up? Your turn will come soon, so wait just a bit more!" she stares back at the battle. The ones who were getting closer were Aylife and Adam, Akki can't hold off Maro and was slowly driven back.

"I know your plan Lili-"

"Call me Mistress Lilitu." she interrupted him.

Sigh " **Mistress Lilitu** , what if it doesn't works?" she chuckled. "It will work. Besides, hey you!" she points at the last of the silhouette. "Go ahead and fight that purple magical girl! She looks like an easy fry."

"U- Understood." the silhouette went ahead before Shade could stop it. "Oh? You care about your fellow demons?" she teased, but Shade just growls in anger.

April finished off the last of the demons and took a break. X wasn't fully repaired yet, because his energy were at 5%. He eventually absorbs the light and makes it his own battery. In such, Solar Charger.

She swept the sweat on her forehead and turns around to face X. Suddenly, a silhouette appeared in front of her face. Scaring her and kicked it in the gut. It hold it's crouch in pain before rolling on the ground.

X immediately grabs her shoulders. "Are you okay?!" his face was dead serious, he's just overreacting over a jump scare.

Her scared face turns into the usual happy-go-lucky smile. "Hai~ I was just surprised that's all!" even after saying that, X was not happy. He immediately changed his arm into the steel blades and dangerously glares at the silhouette.

The silhouette, who was revealed as Rob, shrieked in fear and starts crawling. X was still sparkling with electricity, but he didn't care. Shade was about to get up from his chair until the president of Nomed Academy stopped him. She motioned him to sit down and watch the show.

The Demon Of Torture grunted before sitting down. X recklessly jumped to finish the poor demon. Walter raised his hand in fear and chanted.

"S- Save me! **Torture Style: Piercing Ground!** " as the name state, the ground formed with sharp spikes and pierced through X. Who was caught by surprise and cough out blood(?).

"X-kun!" April shouted in the background. Rob opened his eyes and saw what happened, he started running away toward the exit. The door was blocked by two giant skeletons that rose from the ground. "Where are you going? The battle has just begun!" Lilitu told him.

"B-But ... I don't like hurting people." he said nervously, Lilitu's eyes flashed dangerously at him, the boy shrieked in fear again before running back toward the battle. X's body was still pierced as his eyes were blurry. He turned his head to see April destroying the spikes that kept him in the air.

X fell to the ground with the spikes still in his body, she removed it one by one but slowly. X looked at her with hope. But his powers were decreasing at a dangerous pace. "A-April ... it's no use..."

April was focused on removing the spike. Didn't hear what he said, as her eyes were on the verge of crying, her smile was slowly turning upside down.

"B-Before I go... Let me... Tell you something ..." he raised his hand and the girl grasped it, holding it as his life was slowly fading away. "I... lo-" as the pictures gone blurry, X saw someone in the background. His eyes flashed as he tried to signal the almost-crying girl. But she was to scared of losing she didn't focus on anything else.

For X, everything was dark for a moment. _Am I ... dead?_ he thought to himself and chuckled. _Guess this as my fate after all._ X's past appeared in front of him. A boy was impaled by a huge piece of a building, under him was a girl similar to April. She was unconscious, while the boy was holding off the pain.

* * *

"Oi! Wake up! Get outta here!" he said, the girl's eyes twitches and looked straight toward his eyes. "S-Stranger!" She punched him in the face, making the boy's resistance against the giant debris weaker.

She shrieked in fear and covered her head, he had no time to deal with childish acts. "Hurry up and get out of here! Or we both will be crushed!"

"B-But what about you?"

He couldn't hold on any longer, "Just go! I'll be fine!" he frightened her, but she took deep breaths and suddenly became calm, the boy was dumbfounded.

"Will you kept your promise?" she asked, holding out her finger.

"Eh? What for?" he asked, she giggled and said.

"That if I run away and get help, you will be fine."

 _I have no freaking time for this!_ he thought and sighed. "Promise." he slowly makes the promise with the girl as she stood up and ran out from the danger zone.

"One more promise!" she suddenly said, making the boy flinched. "What?"

She smiled cheerfully.

" _If you died, I will make sure you won't die again."_

* * *

X jolted up from the ground, seeing April in front of him. She smiled and hugged him. She didn't cry though, she just hugging him out of worried. X was blushing and looks a bit happy about it, then he remembered about the blurry figure behind April.

"Ey, X. Don't die yet just because of some demon spell." a voice can be heard, he turned around and saw Firodile, with a girl piggybacking him. He holds out a poker face and gave him a suspicious stare.

"What?" he grunted.

"... Did you kidnap her?" he quickly response. Before he could argue, Mizuki puts Firodile in a headlock and blankly said.

"He stripped me and left me naked. Also, I wasn't riding him, I wanted a rematch against him." Firodile was coughing dangerously as he tries to escape her. Each time he threw her off, she would appear behind him and starts to hug him tightly. Which could give a huge misunderstanding.

April giggled at this scene while X stared back at her. _Yeah, I can't die here yet._ He stood up and saw Rob sitting besides April. For a second, his eyes were normal, then his eyes was like a predator wanted a revenge. Rob shrieked in fear as he starts to hide behind April.

April saw X and happily said. "We became friends~!" X once was dumbfounded and dramatically fell to the floor. _Just kill me already, I don't want to live anymore._ he cried in the inside.

Their conversation was interrupted by a tremor from Maro and Akki's fight. Both were bleeding from the head and panting heavily.

Maro lift the floor up and flip it like a whip, destroying the tiles in the process. Akki went and used her strength to jump out of the way, she then covers herself in a sea of blood.

"I will end this... in one swing! Blood Magic... **Bereavement Blood!** " the blood surrounded the girl like a giant tornado. She punched the blood to escape, only to get a cut on her hand. "Damn it!"

" **Now...** " the devil motioned her hand to get closer to her. Which it did, the other side of Maro was panicking as she punched the ground and throws the rock at the blood. Only for it to be shredded into particles of dust.

"Tch. _W- What is going on?_ " the REAL Maro telepathically asked her other side, but the voice was a bit blurry. "Sorry, but I think I just damage your body. _W-What?! Don't use my body as a shield!_ " she scowled to herself as she groans. She knew there is no way escape. "I guess this is the end." she closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

'Don't give up!' Maro voice was now clearly resonating in her mind. 'There is still hope left! And I know someone that can save us!' somehow, she regained control of her right hand. And pointed into a direction. ' _Ay-_ life?" her left eyes turns into the normal green two are now combined and both were thinking the same thing.

Meanwhile, outside of the blood storm. Akki was smirking in victory while waiting for the tornado to slice her up. "Maro!" a male voice screamed from behind, coming from Firodile. She turned her head around. "It's no use-" she was silent after seeing Mizuki riding Firodile. She jaw drop before wiping her eyes. Which were filled with anger.

" **Hey red- head... What do you think you're doing?** " she said in her demonic voice. The boy thought she wanted a fight and summons her sword. "Idiot." Mizuki hits his head which makes his body unbalance. "Hey! Get off me! I can't fight while carrying a girl!" she puts him in a headlock. Firodile was unable to throw her off. This scene only makes Akki angry.

She charges at him with her scissors only to be stopped on her tracks by her own comrade. "Don't do it." Mizuki blankly said. Akki was clueless of her intention, at the same time doesn't want to disobey her order.

"Why are you riding him? You know you can always rely on your own big sis'~" she said with a cute face that makes Firodile and X, who is in the background, puts an blank stare at her.

"Nee-san. I'm not riding him. I wanted a rematch but he ignored me." Firo's vein throbs at this. "What's the big idea?! I said 'No' and suddenly you just went up my back and make me harder to breathe!" he scowled, Akki was angered by this for no reason. Mizuki still had her blank expression.

She was silent for a moment. Then she decide to break his neck. "Stop itttttttttt!"

Maro was about to fell down to the ground, but Aylife caught her in the nick of time. "You okay?" he asked with his usual stoic face.

"Y- Yeah..." she replied weakly, she used her other form to long it makes her tired. "What... happened?" she was still clueless about what happens before she blanked out earlier. Aylife carried her using his shoulder. They staggered towards the stage where the mastermind and the mysterious demon, Shade, who hasn't show their powers yet.

The little girl smirked. "Congratulations on reaching the end!" she said mocking them both. Shade was still sitting on his chair, getting impatient in every second.

"Revive the dead students." the protagonist demanded, Shade chuckled and looks at the opposite direction.

"Of course- no." the president of Nomed Academy said, she simply summoned skeletons after them.

Aylife puts Maro on the side and took out his swords. He easily defeated the skeletons and pointed his sword at her neck. "Revive them. Now." for a second, his eyes flashed with anger. It was the first time for Maro to see him like this.

"... I will I will... after I send you to Hell!" she pushed him and chant a spell. " **Gates Of Hell!** " she held out her hand and pushed Aylife into a gate. He was too late to react and fell inside. The gate was made out of fire and strong chains that was used to lock gates. The door closed on him as Maro watched horrified.

"Aylife!"

* * *

Aylife opened his eyes, his butt was burning, then he puts it out. He looks around and saw the ground were red, fire were everywhere and all types of demon was floating around. "Where... am I?" he asked himself, footsteps can be heard. He turned around and saw a woman.

She was wearing a tight stripper clothes, her eyes were darker than a shadow, her legs was smooth, curved and was grey-ish. She looks at our hero with curious. Beside her was a giant glaive ready to kill anybody standing in her way.

 **"Lilitu sent you... what a waste.** " she said with a demonic voice. Her voice was darker than anyone else. "Did someone ordered a pizza?" he joked, but he wasn't smiling at all.

 **"Know your place.** " the ground starts to turns into giant spikes and flew toward Aylife. He summoned his dual sword and cut it down one by one. After he finished destroying all of them, fire sprouts out from the ground. He quickly jumped to the sky only to meet the woman with the glaive on her hand. At the same time, the fire aims at him and the spikes reformed. All of the attacks were all focused on him. He was occupied in every direction, the woman knew what she was doing and planned this all along. Besides, how will him repel the attacks with _two_ sword. He closed his eyes and thought to himself.

 _Guess I have to use them after all._

Before the attack hit the target, a wave of aura emits from Aylife.

* * *

At Nomed Academy, Lilitu were having a stand-off with Adam. Who has been ignoring the tiny lady continuously. Firodile and the others eventually catch up, but was blocked by Shade. The last enemy standing. Mizuki and Akki were tied up onto a pole. Akki was happy for some reason, while Mizuki was despairing in the inside.

The black and white demon looks in their eyes. He knew facing against them would be easy enough since the others has tired them out. Out of everyone, Firodile step forward, his giant broadsword on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy. Must be itching for a fight after sitting down eh?" the red pervert said. Shade wasn't flinched by it. He turned his left hand into three claw, his other turned into a long whip. His skin became demonic and his eyes flashed dangerously. From the lifeless eyes to red crimson iris.

" **Let me tell you something. I won't hold back.** " in an instant, he was beside Firodile slashing his side and kicked it in a flash. Firodile coughed out blood and attempt to grab him, but the demon quickly flashed to another spot and readied his claws. He leap towards him and slashed. Firodile blocked with his weapon. Sparks were flying between the two colliding blades, Firodile pushed him off and used his power.

" Nan sen-ri mono aki: Itami omore! " he slashed the air straight toward Shade. He sidestepped and slashed the wind. The air suddenly turned into a small vortex before disappearing. Firodile was surprised that he could see through his attack.

" **It's a MySterY. YoUr poWer, nO maTter how maNy times I see it, I cAn't fiGuRe oUt the wAy you initiate tHe attaCk."** the demon said, his voice is getting more and more demonic. Firodile clenched his teeth and tighten his grip.

"Like hell I will tell you!" he lunges forward and thrust toward him. He jumped over and stands on his sword, he kicked him in the face and send him to a wall. Firodile stopped himself from crashing in time and charges again. He send a barrage of attack before finally making a cut on him. This is when Shade ran back. He looks at his cut before turning his attention back to Firodile.

' _Just who is- no... just who are they?'_

* * *

Author's Time

Ayfxa: After five weeks... I have finally update this story.

FoxxNett: *playing PSP*

KRTC: *looks at other stuff*

Ayfxa: And nobody cares...

Future: *sleeping*

Past:* sweeping the floor*

Cait: Aww don't worry Ay.

Ayfxa: Thanks Cait... say your eyes look beautiful today.

FoxxNett/KRTC: Say what?

Cait: *giggles* Arigatou nee~

Ayfxa:You're welcome.

FoxxNett/KRTC: Stare...

Ayfxa: What do you guys want?

FoxxNett: Nothing.

KRTC: Just... eyeing you out.

Ayfxa: .-. ?

 **NEXT TIME ON DIMENSION TRAVELLERS!**

Who never knew that Aylife wasn't a duel wielder?!

Firodile shows off his moves!

 **The Mother Of Demon**


	10. The Mother of Demon

Adam was playing with his cell phone while Lilitu impatiently pouts.

"What?" the man said, not taking his eyes off from the phone. Her anger rises.

"Mou! What are you waiting for?! Don't you have some amazing cool powers like them?!" she pointed at the others.

He thoughts for a while. "Yeah. I do. But using it on you is a hassle."

Her veins starts to throbbing. "Hassle how?!"

He look at his cell phone again, then smirked."Two words. Because you're... **Short Small**."

Her eyes flashed dangerously. " **Don't insult me!** "

* * *

Shade suddenly appeared on the side and threw dark energy balls toward Firodile. The said man jumped and knocked the attacks back. Destroying a part of the school's building before charges in mid-air, as if the wind has been pushed by his own strength.

The demon's eyes widen before whipping his whip and caught Firodile's sword. He pulls back and threw it outside. Making the traveller unarmed. "Damn it." Firodile gritted his teeth and jumped to the air again. He thrust his leg forward and drop kick Shade in the face. Letting go off the sword.

The red haired boy quickly grab the sword and stab it to the ground, leaning against it while taking a several deep breathes. After the smoke is clear, Shade was bleeding from his head as he wipe the blood across his mouth. " **YoU're** good..." his voice was half demonic, but his skins were getting darker.

Firodile noticed this and pulls out his sword, readied in a stance and said. " Guess I'll have to use that move... ". Shade was getting darker and darker, demonic smoke came out of the ground. Later, the school was enveloped in the smoke. It didn't do anything, but it blinds the naked eye.

" **Executor's Skin.** " a voice echoes. A screech can be heard, something was coming toward Firodile's way. It cuts him in the side and he was not ready for that. The 'thing' flew and cut him again and repeated the process a several times. Leaving him wounded as he looked over the fog.

Eventually the fog cleared, revealing a short light dark blonde hair that is wispy. He has light bluish-grey eyes. He also has white and black wings and was clothed in white and black. It was Shade. But he was entirely different.

Firodile looked over him. "So that's your true form?..." he cuts him in the chest, leaving him sprawled on the floor. " **A human like you won't defeat a demon like me.** " he continued to torture Firodile with torrents of attack, which can't be block or dodge because of its speed.

Adam took interest while Lilitu chuckled. " The Demon of Torture with the Executor's Skin... he's unstoppable now. Hey Mr. President! Do you want to just stand there and watch your student die?! " she taunted him, but Adam was just calmed and relaxed. He looks like as if he could predict the battles outcome.

"Hey Mr. President!" her voice couldn't reached him. He turned back to look at her, smiling while saying. "I won't watch him die... Because he's..." the atmosphere was muted for a moment.

* * *

Shade was ready to finish him off. Firodile still hasn't give up while standing wobbly. "Nice determination you have there." he taunted, the red pervert had a smile across his face.

"But you're nothing more than a demon relying on some stupid skin!" Shade face turned into anger.

"... I'll show you the depths of hell." he readied his claws that has grew longer and sharper, his whip was turned into a giant spear that was made out of pure blood. " **Satan's Wraths!** "

He lunged forward and charges toward the traveller. His claws were glowing in a dark and white light, the spear was getting thinner and thinner. Suddenly, it turned into a sharp entity that could pierce through anything. When they were face-to-face. The losing man was smirking.

After what it looked like they had collided with each other. An explosion erupted, blinding the others and destroyed the school in the process. Moments later, the school had turned into a field of dust. X scanned the area to look out for Firodile, but he couldn't find any heat signature.

Shade was chuckling to himself, thought that he had killed him. Then... he felt a pulse resonating from his chest, he looked down and saw a sword went through him. Not just one, but a bunch of them. Firodile was nowhere to be seen, except the collections of thousand swords stabbed to the ground.

X pulled out two dagger that he found among the swords and started slashing him. He sent a kick on the face and created a cut across his chest. The demon was thrown backwards as he pulls the sword out. His body was recovering slowly while his anger grew intensely.

 _Didn't expect that coming, did cha'?_ the voice was recognized as the teenager who had disappear.

" **Where are you coward?!"** the demon grunted angrily. A chuckle echoes through the destroyed school. _Can't you see?_ a sword slashed behind him. Another attack came from front and knocked him backwards. He tried to dodge and block the attacks. But it coming from every direction.

Several swords were floating mid-air and strike Shade, he was busy fending them off until he didn't realized he was inside a cage made of out swords. All of them were gathered in a giant circle, almost the size of a colosseum.

Shade was at his limit as he knelt down, taking breaths while panting at the same time. He couldn't move any longer. Nor kept his power up, _The Finalē I guess?_ Slowly and steadily, the sword began to form a giant sword above Shade. It looks similar to Firodile's broadsword. But was entirely different.

The sword has black and red lines under the hilts, showing off its bright red glow coming from the tip. On the giant hilt, there stood Firodile. All recovered and energise. He was smirking above him and jumped mid air. When he touched the sword, it began to fell down toward Shade. A blast of energy wave was made from the impact of the gigantic sword.

Shade was tired and exhausted laying on the ground. Firodile was just beside him staring at the dark clouds. "Finish me already..." the demon cried, he ignored him and asked ' shush' him. He was sensing something dangerous that had ticked off X's radar and April's happy-go-lucky smile.

* * *

At the demon world, the Mother of Demons had defeated Aylife. She inspect his face before chuckling lightly. "I should have give you my name first. It's Lilith, remember it. Well you're dead anyway." as he starts to walks away, a small struggle to stand can be felt behind her. She quickly turned around and dodged four attacks.

 _What?!_ she immediately jumped backwards and glanced toward the teenager. He had his cloak on as his green eyes flashing in the darkness. He carried his two swords... with TWO MORE SWORDS?!

On the sword was a chain binding them together, the golden sword was chained with a shadow-like aura sword while the other was white sword coming with a calm aura. He swings the sword into a star-like formation and grabbed two sword with one hand each. The now named demon, Lilith blocked a thrust coming from front, then a uppercut from below with a slice. The last sword was held with all three swords gathered around it. Aylife looks at her in the eye before an explosion occurred.

After the blast had cleared, the battle concluded that Aylife had won. Lilith fell over her knees as she supports herself with her hands. "It's over." he said, stoically. He turned around to face her, she was thinking of herself as pathetic and worthless. The man stood there in silence, she gather her strength and turned around. " You won... I will cancel the attack and revive the innocent delinquents. " she spat, she was covered in bruises and scratches as Aylife replied.

"I guess so. That was our objective anyway." he said, the demon chuckled lightly and held out her weapon.

 **"Invade!"** she cuts the air and opened a portal in front of Aylife, which surprised him. That's when he release that the portal was not an ordinary portal. It was a portal to went inside him. He immediately closed it as dark energy swept inside. He coughed for a moment, " I must stop her... before... " he sat on the ground, meditating. But bad luck came for him, cracks in mid-air appeared in front of him. From there are Bsorbs, forcing to open the crack wider.

* * *

Lilitu and Adam had stand off against each other. "I can't wait anymore! Let's rampage! Ycri!" she threw her teddy bear in front of her as the man stared at it boringly. The teddy bear turned into a black hell-hound with red flashing eyes, it had bear its fangs in front of his face. Adam held his phone in the middle of the attack and sidestepped. From just a touch of a fur, the monster disappeared.

"Wha- Mr. Ycri! He was the one and only doll in Hell... damn you, Ad-" she was hit at the back of the head, Adam had knocked her out.

"It that all she have? Man... she must be the most boring villain of all history." he mocked, and saw that Firodile and Shade's battle had concluded. With Firodile as the victor, he smiled proudly. Until the air became uneasy for him, "This feeling..." he looked toward the travellers.

"Is any of you have energy enough to open a portal?" none of them nodded. He then sighed and realized something, he grunted annoyingly while looking at Lilitu.

* * *

What it looked like the previous scene, Lilitu and Adam had a stand off against each other. But this time, Lilitu had a shocked expression, seeing her teddy bear on her hands. She hugged it tightly, never letting it go.

"Do you still think you're a match to me?" Adam said, looking at his cell phone. She puffed her cheeks and looks aside. "Shut up..."

Firodile's and Shade's battle had concluded. Adam closed his cellphone and approaches Lilitu. " I- I mean... WE need your help. " she had confused and fuzzy face for a moment.

"Huh? Why should I help _you_?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

"Because none of them have any energy left to open a portal. And you're the only one energetic enough." he got her attention, "Portal? Where does it lead to?" Adam looked at Firodile, unsure about his decision. The red haired traveller just nodded in response. "To Hell."

* * *

Aylife has been killing off Bsorbs that were coming out of the crack, it had gotten bigger. Bigger than a wide open door. The dark energy inside him keeps lurking as a menace laughter can be heard. He clicked his tongue, "I don't have enough time. More longer and she will...!" he parried a Bsorb's sword as one of them touches the ground. It was purely red, and hot. Their skin colours immediately change. The Bsorb had evolve.

"._. ... Snap." the newly evolved Bsorb had swing it's arm onto Aylife, he had block it but the arm suddenly went in flames. Putting pressure onto his swords,he pushed back and won. But he's still outnumbered. The stoic hero took deep breathes and meditates, that's when some stupid Bsorb tried to sneak attack him, only to get stabbed by a sword.

His swords was floating in the air, while Aylife meditates, showing off his talents as a fighting traveller. He slowly calm his nerves and went into deep concentration. The Bsorbs thought he had fallen asleep, they pointed their swords on his neck as they readies to slaughter him.

From afar, a beam of energy was shot at one of the Bsorb. It was April, Adam and the other have arrived. Maro had followed them along with Lilitu, Shade, Walter, Rob, Warberus, Poltergeist, Mizuki and Akki. "Protect the boy! Hurry!"

"You can't say that he's a boy since you are younger than him." Firodile interrupted, making her veins throb in anger. But that wasn't the time for that, they had fought the Bsorbs that been coming out of the cracks. Firodile cuts the enemy nearby Aylife, with Maro behind her she looked at him.

"Is... is he okay?" she asked.

"He's in deep concentration. Something must have happen." he said scratching his head, a Bsorb with a giant muscular body came out of the crack, widening it. From behind, X has already zipped the crack. Preventing more reinforcements from coming, Maro glanced at Aylife with worried eyes.

Lilitu stared at a Bsorb, grabbing a demon as it slowly disappear. " Hmm? " The Bsorb then suddenly grew horns, a tail with sharp skin growing all over its body. Warberus charged and turned into his giant dog form, swallowing down the Bsorb. She thought it was over for that monster, then suddenly, Warberus slowly turned into his normal form. The Bsorb from before had three headed dog as its tail.

This caught everyone by surprise except Firodile, X, April and Adam. The man was kicked away easily as everyone prepares for the worse. Rob walked up to Warberus, "A-Are you okay?" he asked, Warberus glanced at his hand. He gasped when he realized that he could felt blood running through his veins.

"My power... was absorbed?!" he said in surprise, Shade took note of this and readies his demonic claws. He slashed at him but the three giant headed dog-like tail blocked his attack. Throwing him off his balance and sent him toward a nearby wall. " Shade! Damn you! " Walter channels his power on his hands.

" **Demon's Icicle.** " as the skill was called, icicle came out of Walter and charged toward the Bsorb. It easily destroyed the icicles with its fourth demon tail. "Tsk. We can't scratch him!" Lilitu bit her tongue. X ran by pass all the demon, kicking the Bsorb in chest by surprise as it staggers to stop. It was about to stop until April shot a laser-like beam toward it, pushing it against its own will. After the beam dispersed, the Bsorb was angered, it charged toward Lilitu.

Lilitu was preparing her attack when Adam appeared in front of her and formed a wall made of lava in front of them. But the Bsorb didn't stop there, it kept walking toward them until a sword pierced through its chest. It was Firodile, he had sneak upon him to sent the finishing blow.

"*sigh* *sigh* We... did it."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Inside of what it looks like a space of darkness, Lilith was floating around, searching for something. "If I could find his heart, I can take over his body and make a new demon!" she laughs maniacally as Aylife watched on the horizon.

He stoically jumped off an invisible building and landed safely near Lilith. "You shouldn't enter a private ' space'." he said, she thought it was a bad joke and chuckled at it.

"I should have expected you'd be here. You are _her_ students." she spat, holding in her anger for a certain person. "Is it weird? I couldn't your source of power." she said curiously. " _I_ _wonder where it is..._ " she realizes something.

"I was about to corrupt your heart but..." Aylife was about to summon his sword but Lilith was already in front of him. " **Why don't I just do it- here?** " with a single touch from a tip of her finger. Aylife started to act strange, holding back intense pain while groaning like a wild beast. Moments later, his clothes start to turned black. " **Dark Reborn."**

He was slowly turning into a beast like form. But something had took his conciousness, it was Aylife in a darker form. All of his light blue features had turned dark blue. Even his light blue hair had turned into a darker form. All that's left was his unopened eyes.

* * *

Aylife was hovering on what it looks like another empty space of darkness. He looks around and saw himself on a mirror. But it wasn't him, because the mirror shows that he was... smiling. Not a sweet smile, but a... sinister one.

He frowns and was about to punched the mirror until, a sword pierced through his body. He glanced behind him and saw a man wearing a dark cloak. Holding the sword while saying words he can't hear. Somehow, the words was driving him into despair. As he slowly loses hope and fell into an endless sky of darkness.

* * *

" Now... reborn my child... " Lilith chanted. Aylife summoned his sword, all four of them, the gold and silver sword was still at the same state. But the fourth, dark sword suddenly glowed. Lilith and Aylife both exchanged strange looks as he revealed his dark blue eyes.

* * *

 _Aylife... Aylife...!_

 _That voice... Maro?_

* * *

The fourth sword then started to absorb his dark looks, he groaned in pain and slowly recover to normal.

Lilith stepped back in surprise. "Im-Impossible... No one can overcome Dark Reborn... You should have turned into a demon by now!" she scowled, Aylife looked at himself. He smirked, for the first time. "The reason why I am still here... because someone is calling my name." he grabbed the fourth sword and undo the other sword. "And for this new power..."

Lilith gritted her teeth. "If I can't get you... then i'll just have to **kiLl YoU!** " she charged, Aylife readied his sword. Slashing her in one swipe and continued. "The darkness is in my side now."

* * *

 **Ayfxa: Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry for this story long delay, stuff had been fun, hard and confusing. I'm not dead for sure. Anyway-**

NEXT TIME ON DIMENSION TRAVELLER

Darkness was My Friend


	11. Darkness Is My Friend

Aylife had defeated Lilith. He was triumph as he dragged her out of his body. Once he returns to his mind, he saw his friends looking at him. " Aylife! " Copy jumped at him, snuggle his head on his face as he pats the cat gently. Maro smiled at him with the others following suit. Lilith was kneeing on the ground as her daughter, Lilitu confronts her.

" It's okay mommy. We were no match for them. " her mother had raised her head, and smiled with a sad but satisfied expression. " Pfft. " Adam interrupted. " You're still calling your own mother, mommy? " the moment-breaking president laughed out loud while slapping his hip. Lilitu's hatred had risen to an unforgivable state.

" Die! " she said as few spikes were targeted on Adam, he dodged swiftly while texting on his cell phone about something. Poltergeist had taken care of Warberus, who had lost his power to transform into his Cerberus form. " You'll be fine. Your powers will naturally came back after a few years. " she said, Warberus flinched at this as he fell into despair.

Firodile sighed as he look at the sky. _I'm back eh?_ he thought, he mind was about to wander off to think about perverted thoughts until he felt a cold sharp metal on his neck. It was Mizuki's scythe. He quickly escaped before she could beheaded him, " Oi! What the heck were you trying to do?! " she clicked her tongue. " I was just a second late. Next time I won't miss. " " They you _were_ trying to kill me?! " Mizuki make an excuses. " The next time, I'll make you a home-made lunch... filled with poison. "

" That means I will die! "

Maro had bandaged Aylife's wounds as he tried to get up on his own, but failed due to injury as she catches him mid-air. " Whoa! Heavy... You need to rest a little bit more. " she lays him onto a rock, he catches his breathe and looked at her with expressionless eyes. " Umm... Maro. "

"Yes? " she quickly replied. He averted his eye from her, for the first time on air embarrass. " Did you... " she nodded, waiting for him to continue. " ... get a haircut? "

. . .

. . .

...

It took some time for Maro to form his words on her mind, she panicked and checked her hair, the ponytail had disappeared, _Ah! Maybe while my sadistic side took over, Akki had accidentally cut my hair?!_ she had good memory remembering that, but that isn't the problem here. At least her long hair are still there, she decided to hide her hair with something until her hair grows back.

Akki had snuggled toward Mizuki while the said woman was trying to slice off the red haired hero. Aylife had noticed that Lilith was walking toward him, she had resolve to admit her defeat. " I, The Mother Of Demon, lost to Aurora Academy students and will follow their demands until the favor is fulfilled. "

 **FYI- As you may know, a battle between school is called a School Rumble. In this forsaken world, we do not know how strong one opponent are, so once a school loses, they would do whatever the winner does depends on how many leaders there are.**

 **Since Nomed Academy has 6 Leader( Shade, Walter, Rob, Poltergeist, Warberus, Mizuki and Akki.[These two are count as one]) They need to do 6 favor for Aurora Academy.**

Before Adam could request anything, the woman stopped him. " But first... tell me about your past, Aylife Fueko. "

...

That was the first time someone asked him, Maro had kept the idea in mind but was too shy to ask about it. Firodile seems a bit curious as X and April lean over to join in. " ... Fine. I will start from I was 4 years old. "

* * *

 _What is seems like a flashback, a young Aylife were floating around an endless space of twisted vortex and spaces._

I can't remember where I am. It was a place full of emptiness, for days, I've been floating around it. My clothes were a blue tight jeans, a white shirt on the inside of a blue jacket. Finding different timeline on every vortex, it was a bit fun for me. But it was until " that " began. A group of weird monsters began to invade dimensions to dimensions. They had grown stronger and powerful as each portal was destroyed. Being a small child, I was powerless to stop them. The fear of facing their monstrous appearance filled me with despair. I decided to hide in the darkness and waited for someone to help me.

 _But nobody came..._

One day, the monster found me, saying that I'm what they called a Dimension Traveller. They had tried to capture me, but I escaped into an unknown portal leading me into a dimension. As I was free falling from the portal, I was high above ground, it was the first time I felt something I presumed " gravity ". But the fun didn't last long, the monster had chased after me while gliding swiftly.

I had dodged a few attacks from them but earned a cut on my hand. They was about to deal the final blow, I closed my eyes in fear, knowing it will be the last time I'll be alive. Sounds of beams went through my ears. I opened my eyes and realized that the monster had disappeared. On the ground was a woman in golden armor, holding a weapon made out of gold as she changed it into a sword.

Despite being happy, I'm still falling to death right now! That was not the time to be amazed, but maybe it was at the same time. The woman in the golden armor crouched, then suddenly jumped high in the sky like a kangaroo! Taking the me by surprise, I could only jaw drop as she catches me before I hit the ground. A lot of debris was made by our fall as we both coughed loudly.

She asked me. " Hey? Are you okay? It's dangerous to fly in the sky like that. " she thought I was flying? Wow, " I wasn't flying... I was falling... " I said with a monotone. " From where? There's not enough material in this small town for anybody to build a plane. By the way, I am Synix Goldenight. The Golden Hero. " she introduced herself, I repeated her last word. " The Golden... Hero? "

" Yes." she replied. " I am known across the world as the one who _has_ defeated the Silver Darkness. " I couldn't think much because of the information given to me. " May I know your name, child? " she was treating me like a kid, great. Now that I think of it, I didn't have a name! "Uhh... I... dunno. "

" A new-born child with no name? " she began to think furiously. As he waited for her to give him a name, she started to walk away. "Please Wait! " the young boy grabbed her armored foot. " Aren't you going to give me a name? "

" Why should I? " she replied coldly. " You should make your own name, if you let a strange give you a name, who knows what might have happen. " she started to walk away again as the young protagonist was dragged along her.

We reached a well-built hut beside a riverbed, a giant cartwheel was spinning with the water's current. Synix opened the door and entered inside while dragging young kid. " Hey... Could you get off me now? " she demanded, but the child was a bit childish as he hug the leg tighter. " No. "

" This kid... " she raised her leg and spin around, trying to throw the kid away. It failed as the kid hangs onto the leg while being dizzy at the same time. Moments later, she gave up on abandoning him and decided to help him. " Since I'm a bit lonely in this cramped hut, I will let you stay here. " she was interrupted for a moment. " Lonely? "

She quickly shrugs it away as she continues, " But! The deadline are until you remember your name. " he suck his nail and said out loud. " Then if I don't want to remember can I stay here forever? "

He was kicked out of the house, the woman in gold quickly locked the door and sighed. " Kids these days... " she heard a knock on the door. " I'm not a kid. " the young boy said with its tiny voice. She went to take a bath in her home-made hot spring while the kid were trying to open the door. He had hatched a plan in his head as he went into the woods.

Almost night time, " Already night? I must have fell asleep while relaxing.. " Synix got out of her bath, covering herself in a towel as she headed toward the door. " Okay. You can come inside- " the boy had disappeared. " Kid? *sigh* Where did he ran off to? " she went back inside and wears her famous golden armor. Her trusty golden sword and shield before went outside.

Somewhere in the woods, the young me was punching trees for no reason. My hand was swollen as I rest on the trunks. " This logic is pretty dumb now I think of it. " I muttered to himself while rubbing my swollen hand. I turn my head toward the sky and stare at it. For a few moment, I spaced out as a flash of memory went through his head.

* * *

" Hold on. You got your memory? " the screen was paused as Chibi Maro appears. Chibi Aylife appeared from above, " Please let me continue. "

* * *

Someone had step on a twig near my location. I looked around to find the source of the noise, no one was there as I stand up and dusted myself. I walked toward a direction I used before. Instead of walking in silence, I heard footsteps closing onto me. It was getting closer and closer by the second.

I stopped coincidentally at a clearing where the moon was shining above my head. I kept calm and slowly turn around.

...

Nobody was there. " Might be my imagination. " I said, when I turned around, I saw a girl's face " Hello~! " she jump scare me as I fell on my butt, with no expression on my face. " Hehe~ " the girl stood still in front of me, showing her tight black patterned-like skull dress, she had a silver sword on her side. She had white hair but could be mistaken for silver if light shines on it. Her purple eyes shows her interest in me as she bends down to help me up.

I thanked her as I get up. " Nice to meet you, I'm Fiadareniaon. But you can call me Fia~ " she introduced herself. _What a long name for a little girl._ I thought, but it was rude to be silent. " Say~ Can I know your name? " now she's pulling the rope.

 **(I know there are no idiom ' pulling the rope' just roll with it.)**

" Sorry, but I don't have a name. " I honestly replied, she stare straight into my eyes, like a tiger hunting its prey. " It's fine~ Hey, where did you come from? " I sulked as my hand hangs around. " To tell you the truth, I can't remember anything. Where I came from, who am I, what is my name, if I even have one. "

She stood in silence while processing all the info. That's when I thought of an idea. " Hey, why don't you give me a name? " I asked with a monotone, I still feel ashamed about myself. She smiled for moment, then it turns into a grin. " Ya know~ Every name has its meaning, even if its random. Soooooo, no. I won't give you a name. You must name yourself. "

Those words... it was the same as Synix. I thought at that time, because I was still a kid, I couldn't understand the meaning of it yet. I looked at the sky once more before seeing a shooting star passing through the sky. Speak of the devil, a gasp can be heard. " You! " it was Synix, she had already drawn her sword as Fia smirked at her. " Oh~ We meet again, Golden Knight. " her voice turns a little dark.

The two were glaring at each other as the unnamed me was in the middle of them. " Let's go, boy. " she pulled my arm but my body won't move, the reason was Fia, who grabbed my other arm while glaring at her. " Oh no~ he's coming with me. " she tried to pull me to her side but was stopped by Synix, who hold my arm with her chest. The two sparks lightning between their eyes as the young me felt a chill on my spine. Regardless, I still haven't show my nervousness with my face.

" What does the infamous Silver Darkness want with this emotionless kid? " Synix's eye twitches in anger while gritting her teeth.

" And same goes to you~ " Fia's eye also twitches as they both continued to glare at each other. I must say. " Just why are you two fighting for? " they both stared at me, I flinched at that time as they both turned back to each other.

Synix was the first to answer. " Inside Chrysafénios Village, there was a lot of people living a lively life. One day, a child found a cave made out of gold. The people there were astonished as they dug out the gold and sold it. Some were made into weapons, some became accessories. They lived more brightly and ever. "

Fia continued it. " One day, a greedy king had found out about the small village filled with gold, at that time, he had a financial problem among his problem. He planned to rob the village's treasure under their nose. He knew if he sent an army to attack there, it would be a disaster, and a war would have broke out. "

Little old me asked her. " Then what did the king do? "

Synix answered. " He sent a group of orphans to steal it for him. " that took me by surprise, " Not just that, he even gave them swords and trained them to assassinate real people... "

I had thought that I bluntly asked. " How did you all this Synee-chan? " Synix looked at me bewildered, " Fufufu~ " Fia spoke up. " Shut up! " she sigh, before turn back serious again.

" We were among the orphans. " Fia said, Synix gripped her fist in anger. " You see, the child that found the so-called ' Golden Cave' was Synix. Years later, because of her mother and father greed, they sold their only daughter to bandits instead of their wealth. " Synix continued her side.

" I escaped from their clutches and found the orphanage. That's where I met Fia. " Synix can't seem to continue, Fia patted her shoulder and continued it for her. " Me and Fia were the bestest friends. We can't even seem to separate from each other wherever we go. One day, at a park, we were playing around the park, then suddenly , we saw Synix's parent. They were wearing rich-like clothes with the hints of glittering gold on it~ Synix ran off to greet her parents, only to be shooed by them. "

Tears escaped both young and present Synix. " Then, when the day has come. The group of trained orphans were ready to strike the village. They send us with a carriage using the excuse 'donate to us! '. As the king had expected, not a single human had donated to us. This only fills my anger at that time. " Fia sighed, drinking water as I wonder where did she get the glass from.

" That night... we had torches on our hands, ready to burn down the village. The torch resembles our anger for the rich and strong, who was abandoned by the cruel parents that had deceived us. Quietly that night, all house was set on fire, a scream that woke up the villagers, making them panicked like an animal."

" Then... " " Okay, I think I got the gist of it. " I was getting bored of that story, so I cut them both off.

* * *

" Ehh! You can do that? " Chibi Maro shrieked with astonishment.

Chibi X appears. " Don't follow his example. "

* * *

I scratch my ears while saying. " It might get boring to hear all of it. Just get to the point already. " they both looks like they were pissed off for some reason. Then they both answered, " Fia... " " Synix... "

" Doesn't have the skill to get you! "

. . .

That was the awkward silence from me. I tilted my head while saying " Huh? ". " You will understand once you grow, boy. " Synix unsheathed her golden sword and prepare in a stance. Fia also does the same but makes a pose instead.

" ... Am I the only one without swords? " they began clashing swords while glaring at each other. Every clashes destroys a nearby tree that I saw, I hid under a log knowing that I'll die before they realized. Their dashes were supported by their colours, silver and gold. My eyes can't seem to keep up with their speed. But there was this one thing I realized, there was a Bsorb running straight toward me.

I ran into the woods but it caught up to me and pinned me down. **"Hahaha! I got you now! Little Traveller! "** " Let me go! " it started to pulled me into its body, or in a sense, trying to devour me. " No... No! _I didn't want it to end like this!_ If I die now... no one would remember my name! " the Bsorb had took notice of my word, only to laugh at me. " **Hahaha! Then just die in vain! "** the process speed up.

 **" Hey? Wanna know something? You won't be _alive_ after this! "** I tried to scream, but it had already swallowed half of my body. This is when I received some flashback, " _You should make your own name, if you let a strange give you a name, who knows what might have happen. "_

 _"Ya know~ Every name has its meaning, even if its random. Soooooo, no. I won't give you a name. You must name yourself. "_

I thought it was too late to name myself, but it seems like my life didn't end there. Synix and Fia came rushing toward the Bsorb and kicked it in the back together. I took deep breath as I was breathing again. " Are you okay?! Boy! " Synix asked with her kind and serious voice. " You shouldn't run away like that~ Next time, ask for our help 'kay~? " Fia advised me with her seductive and childish voice.

That's when the Bsorb came from the sky. **" You bitch! "** he slammed the ground as I was rolling over a cliff, Synix and Fia were both at separated side of me. The Bsorb chased after me, Synix and Fia wouldn't let that happen. " Oh no you don't! "

They both slashed it while running downhill at the same time trying to catch tiny me. The Bsorb was angered as it decided to kill both of the girls instead. It had managed to blocked the combination of silver and golden attacks as it grabbed Fia and punched her in the stomach. Making her cough as he throw her toward Synix, the said woman catches her only to lose balance, the Bsorb had taken this advantage and ran quickly behind her, punching her backbone as she rolls off the cliff along with her best friend.

I had stopped because of the effort of me not trying to be a soccer ball. They both had crashed down beside me and had paralyzed because of the attacks. " Synee-chan! Fi-neechan! " they both can't seem to stand up in their condition, but it was the time that I wish they would really be fine.

" Every Bsorb is a difficult opponent... no matter who strong you are... " my mouth slipped out those as I remembered something important. It was a process of a Bsorb absorbing their preys. I didn't knew why I had that memory, but it was worth a try.

" Synee-chan... Fi-neechan... I'll be borrowing your powers. " I touched their necks as they glowed in their respectful colour, they both were shocked at this as I focused my energy on them. " Boy... what are you... " " I finally got it, Synee-chan. " Fia chuckled even at time like these. " Got what~? " " The advice you two were trying to gave me. Synee-chan, your name was made out of the _s_ uccess you gain by finding the Golden Cave. Fi-neechan, got her long name because she couldn't cover up her parents name. You both have great name with meanings... and now... I have finally decided my name. "

The glow grew stronger as their body started to disappear. " Don't worry, you both won't die, but it'll probably sealed your consciousness till a certain time... " Synix rubbed my head. " Don't worry about, we'll be fine. " " Now~ Can you tell us your so-proud-of-name? " at that time, I smiled in front of them.

* * *

The Bsorb had skid down the hill as it saw me. Synix and Fia were gone, it laughed with threat. " **HAHAHAHAHA! Only one attack can kill them?! Weak! Born-to-be weaklings! Only fools would die in my sight! HAHAHAHA! "** " They're not idiots! They were kind people who tried to be my mother. A good one. Their parents left them, they had liven through despair and committed a crime. "

* * *

" Oi Oi. Don't be too cocky, you didn't even listen to their full story. " Chibi Firodile said.

Chibi April interferes. " But, making own stories make it interesting doesn't it? "

* * *

 **" Then? What's the difference between me and you huh? They are _dead_ now! " ** the Bsorb asked, I just had to disagree with it.

" They aren't dead... " Little me turned around, holding two sword on my hands as they glowed a silver and golden aura. " They are alive! Inside these sword! And to prove that they're alive... I will show you their powers. " the Bsorb might have underestimate me at that time. It let its guard down as I move in a flash while slicing and dicing him up.

" **Da** mn you... " its power grew weaker, it tried to absorb me, only to get its hand disintegrate into dust. It raged once more as a dark aura pushed me off balance. "HOW... HOW?! I... lost to a small Dimension Traveller... " I realized who I was that time. " Let me **ask** **y** ou one thing kid... What is your name and why do you still live?!.. " my face was stoic as ever. The Bsorb slowly disintegrate, " The reason why I'm alive was... because I had something to protect. I must continue my life, as I am **Aylife.** "

* * *

" The end. " the whole group gone silent. " So... " Maro spoke up, " Those sword you uses... " " Yes, they are the ones in my story. They didn't respond to me yet. " he sighed before un-summoned them. " Are you satisfied? Lilith. " Adam asked, she can't stand his cheeky-ness. But had to endure it before walking away, " Yes, yes I am. ". The other demons followed suit, leaving no words behind except for Mizuki.

She pointed her scythe at Firodile. " The next time we meet, it'll be your next chance to live. " " So cool! That's my Mizuki-chan~ " she did look cool pointing her scythe at him, but with Akki snuggling her, it ruined the moment. They then walked away, leaving Firodile in an awkward silence. " Fell for her already? " X teased. " Of course not! "

Copy shrugs. "In any way, every name has a meaning does it? Let's go home, my stomach are aching for catfish. " he said, Lilitu opened a portal for them as they jumped through it. She tugs on Adam's shirt. " The next you tease me... it'll be your g-g-grave! " she said as the portal closed.

Aylife started to walk away as Maro walk by his side. " Demons sure is difficult to handle. " Maro said as the stoic protagonist groans. " I know. But I think there are more to come from here on out. " he said as the sun was starting to set. The travellers were heading home with the light shining their way.

\- Nomed( Demon) Invasion- (Ark 1) END

* * *

Author's Time

Ayfxa: *sigh* FINALLY! I FINISHED THE FIRST ARK!

KRTC: First ark?

FoxxNett: *sleeps*

Future: There will be more?

Ayfxa: Of course! If you read it back, it does look like a real awesome story.

Piko: Pika!

Ayfxa: Oh, you're still here? I thought you had gone forever.

Piko: Pikaaaaaaa!

FoxxNett: *wokes up*

Piko: CHUUUU!

Ayfxa: *uses FoxxNett and KRTC as shield*

KRTC: Wait! Why me to-BRHSJXBFEJSJNSHEJJZZZZZ ?!

FoxxNett: *starts dancing like a robot*

Ayfxa: Phew... well! Thanks for reading until this chapter guys! I hope ya enjoy it! As unpopular as it gets, I will carry on. I'll see you, in the next arc!

* * *

Next Time On DIMENSION TRAVELLER

 **" Where do you live Aylife? "**

 **" In a house with Firodile, X and April. "**

 **" Ehhh! "**

One House, Four Traveller.


	12. Welcome to My House

" So, Maro, have you ever wonder where Aylife live? " the principal, Adam Revine Styles said as he crossed his legs.

The heroine flinched as she continued the conversation, " I do have a vague idea of it. " the man chuckled, smiling to himself while keeping a cool composure. " Did you know that... Aylife lived in the same house with a girl?! "

... ... ... _Uhh..._

This has sure caught her by surprise, but she doesn't know why is it so important to tell her. " Are you now interested about the whereabouts of his house now? " she went into deep thought, slowly collecting the pieces.

" I guess so. " Adam smirked and quickly typed a message to Maro's phone. From his view, he is typing with the speed of light! But from Maro perspective, he just typed like a normal person as her cell phone beeps.

" One question, Principal... " Adam glanced at her. " Why don't you just wrote the address on a note? " everything went silent for a while, he seems to have sweat formed on his forehead as Maro waits for his answer. " I-Its not like I want you to stay here with me or s-something! " his attitude suddenly changed.

 _Tsundere?_ she thought, tilting her head in confusion as well. " Its just that I... I... " he was stammering, fidgeting with his fingers while Maro sits there, still in confusion.

He stood up and said! " I was just lazy. "

" RYAHHH! " Maro suddenly turned into his masochist mode as she banged his head on the desk, the wall and finally throw him out of the window. " Don't make awkward sentences! " she screamed with rage and humped. She then exited the office with a grunt while Adam was hanging onto a pole, sighing to himself.

After the end-of-the-bell rings, the shy heroine decides to visit the emotionless teenager. On her way, someone greeted her with a cheerful smile. " Ya ho!~ " it was the yellow haired girl, Onu. " Ah! Onu-chan, where you waiting for someone? " Maro asked out of curiosity.

" Nah, I'm kinda finding a partner to talk with. Been some time since I seen ya no? " her way of style is to talk nonchalantly, it might fit her appearance with those fox ears. Maro chuckled, secretly her sweat was forming behind her head, " Hey! I heard ya and Aylife fought the dangerous, rumored Nomed Academy! "

She flinched at this, glancing toward another direction as the fox girl chirped loudly. " Well... the sophisticated world is complicated... " flashes of the students turned into demons went through her mind. " And its not just me and Aylife. Firodile, X and April were also there. " ah! She forgot about Adam, oh well.

" That's so aweeeesome! I wish I could see it happen! Though... " she scratches her head. " I'd already missed it. " a shy grin was formed across her face. _I think it would be better if you don't..._ Maro thought inside her head.

" By the way, where are ya going? " "Eh? " she responds, " Oh~ I bet you're going to visit Aylife no? " once again, she flinched while trying to hide her embarrassment. " T-That's not it! I just want to know if he's okay... "

Onu titled her head, " From what? " the heroine realizes her mistake as she tried to shrug it out of the conversation. "N-Nothing at all! Anyway, do you know where his house is? "

She chirped, " Of course! After all, I'm- " _Is Onu the girl he's living with?!_ Maro thought between her sentences. " -his neighbor. " she slipped to the ground, scratching her head in embarrassment " Are ya okie? "" Yeah... I'm fine. " she gets up on her own and sighed in relief. " Can you show me the way? "

Onu's tail swings in excitement, " Sure! " they both march from the school, unnoticed a pair of eyes was following them.

* * *

They both eventually arrived at Aylife's house, which is a lot more normal than it looks. But something was off... Onu rang the doorbell as Maro panicked for a moment. The one who answered it was X, which raises the heroine's curiosity. " Oh hey Onu. Are you here for more food? "

" Well tis' a part of the reason, also! Maro wanted to see Aylife! " she pulled Maro from the corner, she fidgets like crazy as X nods. "Ohhh, if it isn't Maro-chan! " a familiar voice called out, it was Copy. He was on the roof, lazying around. " I wonder what brings you up there Copy. " X wondered, Copy raises his paw and shrugs it.

" Just some cat nap. We need to sleep at least 3/4 hours of a day. " " That's like 18 hours! " Maro interrupted as Onu admired her. " Yer really smart Maro~ ". She blushed out of shyness and starts to fidgets. " It'll only a matter of time before you fell Copy! " X shouted, the cat seems to be comfortable there.

" Everything's okay! Beside, how am I going to fall off the roo- " the window right beside him was smashed into pieces, it was Firodile. He was being thrown out of the window by Aylife who just lost his game in City Fighters.

Copy rolled down in panicked and fell onto the ground, a bone crack sound can be heard as the robot tried to find the source of voice. X then realized something, " Copy, you're a cat. " " Of course I am! Idiot! "

Aylife went downstairs and met the girls." 0h, hi there. " he greeted them both, Onu smiled as Maro tried to hide her shyness from him. Please come inside, I've made teas. " the two glanced at each other before shrugging it off. Firodile was knocked out on the roof, the window was still a mess on the outside.

Inside his house, it was pretty complex actually, a TV, a picture of Aylife with the other three. The last one was a picture of - " Adam Revine Styles. " as usual, the principal popped out of nowhere. " How did you invade our house? " Aylife asked him with the usual emotionless face.

" Aww you don't wanna make me say it. " he teased him while scratching his head, the blue haired traveller then carries him and threw him outside. Closing the door and locked it. " So, what brings you two here? " he changed his attention toward the two girls.

" Hehe, Maro here just wanna meet cha' and know where yer lives! " she nonchalantly spilled out the beans as Maro panicked for a second. The heroine looks at Aylife who was standing in silence. He then nods and say, " What a coincidence then, I have something that I need to give to Maro. " after seeing him went upstairs, X invited them to rest on the sofa as he vacuums the house.

" Please make yourself at home. " he said before using his boosters to fasten his work. Maro sweat drops at this as Onu lays down on the sofa and started to sleep there. The shy girl flinched as she took a look at another picture on a gallery. It was yet again, the picture of Aylife and the trio. Only with more new-looking people in it, Onu was in there too.

 _I wonder who they are..._

Aylife had come downstairs and saw Maro inspecting the picture, he sat beside her, which took her by shock and explains about the picture. " I remember this one. It was that time when Onu forgot to bring her food, then she had to ask Raus to find food in the forest. " Raus? That's a new name. He then talks about how Firodile found a rare manga along with a cool poster. X who had a breakdown due to April's appearance in a cute bathing suit, along with himself in the corner eating a barbeque. Adam was there floating mid-air on top of the bonfire.

" By the way, Aylife, what did want to gave me? " she asked, the man had just remembered his previous promise and pulls out something. " A white beret? " he puts it on her head as it slowly forming on top of her head. " Since your hair seems a bit natural like the other girls. I'd thought about giving you some difference among others. " she blushed at this as he pats her head(beret) " It fits you. " Maro was about to say thank you until her masochist side took over.

" Whaddya mean by that huh?! " she starts pulling him by his collar as his face went pale. " P-Please forgive me... " he still had the stoic face though. " I also got a name for you since you're a person too... " the sadistic side of Maro stops choking him as she was replaced with confusion. " From now on, I will call you Maso. Since you're a sadist and Maro's name are close to it, I'll call you Maso. " _Just because of my name?!_ she stopped and sat in silence for a moment.

The next thing that comes to his face was a punch in the cheeks, he was thrown backwards and hit the wall. Knocking him unconscious, " Don't just give me a ridiculous name! And besides, why do I need to have a name?! " she sighed, " Whatever, thanks. I don't mind a name to call me. "

With Maso took over, she used Maro's body and exited the house. Onu was sleeping like a log with all the fuss around her. Firodile had recover and was using his telescope for perverted reasons. And X was sweeping the broken glass. Maro had take another good look at his house before leaving. " This beret is pretty nice actually... " Maso said to herself as she started to walk away.

* * *

" Oh no! I entirely forget about the reason I came to his house! " Chibi Maro appeared on the background.

" It's to know who's the girl living with him right? " And Chibi Adam also appeared.

* * *

X sighed, " There done. " April came downstairs with a yawn as she rubs her sleepy eyes. She noticed of Aylife's unconscious on the floor. " Did something happen? "

* * *

Author's Time

 **Ayfxa: Welp, that wasn't too bad.**

 **Future: Of what?**

 **Ayfxa: Would you look at that! Nao confessed to Ruby!**

 **Past: I thought we were talking about your story...**

 **Ayfxa: Yeah, I already did. Behind the scenes.**

 **KRTC: Visit my Youtube channel KRTheCreator / Games!**

 **Ayfxa: You should finish one of your story first. -'-**

 **FoxxNett: I won't be here for a while. I need to meditate with my gfs.**

 **Ayfxa: I wish I could punch you...**

 **Piko: Pika!**

 **Ayfxa: Whatever, there's nothing much I can say this time. So I hope you guys enjoyed the show and I'll see you, in the next chapter!**


	13. The Mythos Of Chaos

**Copy: Zzz...**

 **Ayfxa: Copy!**

 **Copy: Wha-*fells ddown the bed*Owie... what?**

 **Ayfxa: It's screen time you idiot! Get to the show!*Throws him away* *sigh***

* * *

Maro was walking down the road leading to school with a beret on her head. She's smiling brightly like the sun, with her eyes glimmering with stars. People would stare at her curiously as she casually walked down the road.

The sounds of footstep can be heard.

" I didn't think this beret would look good on me. I always wanted to wear one when I was a child. " she chirped to herself while remembering her childhood.

Someone was panting heavily while running as fast as he can.

" Oh yeah! I should ask Adam what are we learning today. " she then took out her cellphone and started typing.

A tip of someone red hair was burning as the guy screamed to himself.

The heroine had finished typed down what she wanted and kept her cell back into her school bag. She then heard a scream behind her, normally she turned around and saw someone face to face. They were close to kiss each other until Sadistic Maro (Maso) took over and uppercut the guy in the stomach, sending him flying into the sky.

She dusted her hands before letting out a grunt, the people around her changed immediately. She noticed the glances, " What are you looking at huh?! " with the delinquent attitude, everyone turned their head away from her, shaking in fear.

The man that she had punched fell onto a tree, setting it on fire before falling into the ground. Maso grabbed him by the collar and glare at him. " Eek! " the man shrieked in fear. He has fiery red hair and eyes, his clothes consist of a red shirt covered with dark- red colour with flame as pattern on the upper side of the jacket. His jacket were cut too short sleeves, and of course he has black jeans. People wear pants you know?

" Hey kid? " the guy shrieked and shuttered. "Y-Yeah? " with the dark expression on Maso's face she threatened him. " Don't be clumsy and put out that fire! " she threw him into the fire. Which make Maro, who's consciously gasp inside her. " _Why did you do that?! "_

Maso didn't answered her question as she walked away. ' _Answer me! '_

Someone had already called the fire department, a few minutes later a firetruck has arrived as they struggle to pull out the hose. They splashed the burning tree with water, putting the fire out. The fire fighter was asking everyone to get out of range, " But sir! There was a guy in the tree! " a witnesses said.

The fire fighter was confused what he was saying. " There weren't anyone on the tree. " the man was shocked. Aylife was just passing through when he saw the incident, still keeping the stoic face on, he shrugs and accidentally bumped into someone's shoulder.

" Ah, sorry. " he said with his emotionless voice. Surprisingly, the guy, the one who Maro threw before turned around. " Oh no problem! Don't worry about it. " he smiled at him as the traveller just stared at him blankly. He then started to walk away as Aylife suspiciously stare at him.

' _His shoulder... Was hot. '_ Aylife's jacket was burned a little bit on the shoulder for some strange reason...

* * *

Maso reached the school and sighed," Hey me. " the real Maro responded, "Yes? " " Learn how to take care of yourself. You can't always rely on me. " Maro then got her body back,feeling different for a moment. She adjusted herself to her body as Aylife patted her shoulder. " Yo. " she then replied with the same greet.

They both went to school together as a pair of eye were eyeing on them(no pun intended). As they were walking down the hallway, Maro had started a conversation.

" Umm Aylife, I know you live with Firodile and the others but why aren't you walking to school with them? " she asked, showing a bit of curiosity across her face.

" It's probably because they had a headstart. " she was confused of what he was saying as he starts explaining.

* * *

Every single morning, Firodile would be first one to woke up.

Maro was shocking, " But he didn't look like the type of it. " Aylife face darkens, showing somewhat pity to her as he continues.

After taking normal baths in the morning, he would grab out his telescope and started to sight-seeing... for the underwear.

" He's just a perverted crocodile then... " the heroine sweat dropped. " I'm not finished yet. "

Whenever he saw a woman who applies all of her fetishes. . . he would stalk them all day.

" That's wrong! And creepy at the same time! " seems like she can't stop herself from sighing after hearing his story. " I guess X was the second person who got up? " he thumbs up on her as he then tell about X's morning routines.

X was not the second one to get up.

" Then what's the point of giving that thumbs up?! " Maso took over as she headlocks Aylife. He was on the verge of choking to death as Maro took back her body, fell down and dusted herself. " S-sorry! " " I-Its fine... " his face went pale looking restless from the headlock.

After Firodile had escaped from prison- " What the heck happen to him in the previous story?! " " He got caught naturally. ", he would change into his normal clothes and woke me up. April was the second earliest person to get up as she gets changed and took a bath.

For some reason, X gone from 53% battery to overcharged immediately as he tried to blast through the bathroom's door. Which me and Firodile stopped him forcefully.

" And X's just a full rated perverted robot... " Maro seems to have lost her expectation of X as a normal genius robot. After she had finished taking a bath, Firodile and April would go first without us. Well for me I'm fine with it, for X, he couldn't waste his time on doing the routines, so he skipped all of the chores he had and flew to follow them both to school.

I was left behind.

* * *

" Truly strange morning routines... " Maro muttered.

They both entered the classroom and sat at their spots, which were in front of one another. _Well this is awkward..._ she thought on her mind as April called out to her. " Maro-chan! " while waving, she waved back and saw the mysteriously disappeared mascot-of-the-show " Copy! " as he landed on top of April's head.

" Yossu! " he said, feeling excited for some reason. April lightly grabbed and started patting him, he was being the happiest cat on the world.

" Good mystical morning everyone! " Adam slammed the door open while carrying a book on his hand. He then threw it on his desk and immediately sat down. _What kind of teacher is he?_ Maro thought, thinking that he is the lazy kind of a teacher.

" Sensei! Your phone is ringing! " Firodile pointed it out with his face on the desk, surprisingly he was half-asleep.

" Thank you very much Firodile. " he swipe his phone from the table and opened his screen. The expression on his face suddenly went from calm to horrified. He immediately went from lazy to the strictest teacher in school.

" Firodile wake up! " he slams the pervert's head with the table. " Aylife! Stop daydreaming! " Aylife stoically replied. " I wasn't. "

" X! Stop stalking on April! " the purple haired girl was clueless while X rejected with " Never! " the next thing happen was that he got thrown out of the window, Onu laughs uncontrollably at these scenes.

" And Maro! " she flinched. " Stop using your monologue! " " Why are you invading my personal space?! " she snaps as he turns his head to the white board.

" Now everyone! Pull out your books because we are going to learn about the Big Bang Theory! "

" That far?! " the heroine was confused when she saw him wrote as fast as lightning on the board. Aylife was incredibly writing it all down, she turned her head to see what Firodile is doing, only to see his soul flying out from his mouth. X didn't even copied it down, he was copying it into his brain.

Maso took over and slam X's head to the ground while screaming. " Don't cheat! " his face was cranked when she pulls him up and put him back to his seat. April was slowly copying it down, while drawing cartoon on the side of the book. Maso couldn't hold out much longer so Maro got her body back.

She saw the knocked out X as she silently went back to her seat. She sighed and pulls out her pen, she was about to write it down until, " Alright! Who hasn't finished yet! " Maro, April and Onu raised their hands, he look like he was about to explode until he took deep breathes.

" Please write down quick. I mean REAL QUICK. " he was smiling, but that smile was not a normal smile. It lets of a dangerous lurking aura that is choking them out of their misery.

A few minutes later...

Adam was still writing down, fast. Not resting even a single bit, the heroine couldn't keep up with his pace. Her hand was swollen from all of the writing, her eraser dropped by accident. She was about to pick it up until Adam swipe it away from her sight and used it on his notes. He's only enraging Maso in the inside, she tried to stop her from taking over while worrying about Adam, he looks troubled.

The recess bell rang, he stopped in his tracks, slowly turning around with a dark expression. "Class... " everyone gave their attention, except for Firodile who ran out with a mirror. He caught the red haired teen and threw him away to the window. His scream was obviously broadcast throughout the whole school. " Is he going to be fine? "

The girl with the beret asked, looking out the window until the window was closed by curtains. The classroom now turned real gloomy, the sudden ghost echoes went through her eardrums. She shrieked and hid behind Copy, who is completely unfazed.

" What's wrong Maro? " the cat asked, the shy girl replied.

" I-I'm not good with ghosts... " Aylife had put his headphones on as he ignored the environment around him. Adam took out a knife out of nowhere and started to flashes around the class, " It's your surprise test-! " he explain, moving at a high speed naked eyes can't see. " Try- to- get me-! " his movement was faster than his own voice, meaning that he has broke the sound barrier.

" Adam somehow got a power up! " Copy said, getting dizzy every second.

Maso took over Maro, looking annoyed, she grab a chair she found and threw it to a distance. It hit the high speed Adam, showing that his speed is slowing down. He tried to stop himself by moving slowly but his shoes were burning. He couldn't put it out since he was in high speed. Aylife stood in front of him, tackling him down as he was thrown out of the window. Just beside the mirror where he threw Firodile at.

X couldn't it anymore as he bursts into laughter. " Come on everyone! If we don't hurry up recess will be over! " April chirped.

* * *

They all head to the cafeteria, not noticing the eyeball that has been watching them the whole time. It flew away, passing through the clouds, went underground and back up until it reaches a whole new-looking school.

The school was themed with a huge clock tower that almost represents an eyeball. The school itself is a huge and wide building separated into different blocks. The clock tower was in the middle of it. The eyeball came to the screen and went through a window that lead to the principal's office.

A certain person approaches the door and knocked it.

"Come in. " a cold voice said.

The man entered the office and closed the door, revealing himself as the man Maro and Aylife met before. " Umm, Why did you call me principal Kulltula? " the principal was indeed hiding his appearance. Sitting on a comfy chair with an empty cup in his hand.

The chair turned around, revealing the principal's rich clothes with a monocle glasses on his left eye. For some reason, his right eye was closed. " Why, of course. Because of this, " he threw a newspaper on the desk showing an article about ' Man Burned On A Tree Disappears? '.

The teenager scratches his head while gazing to the other direction, " I know I know, I was careless again am I? " the principal nods, giving him the dead glare as he open his right eye. " But Kulltula- "

" That's Principal Kulltula to you. " the man corrected his mistake.

" - Principal Kulltula. Didn't you said itself that the world is an illusion? " he got a point there, but the man in suit isn't falling down that easily.

" Yes. I did say that in the opening ceremony of our school, _but_ your existence and abilities are no mere illusion, Cthugha, or should I say. Flamer Ylowor. " the new-introduced character- Flamer look to the side while rolling his eyes. " I was born to be this way so what? " he was irritated by the principal.

" Life is either you break the illusion _or_ stay in it. Because the truth can't be handle by simpletons. " the atmosphere was getting awkward with the silence around them. The red haired boy could feel the heat rising up.

" Other than this, please don't make this mistake again. We don't want the other Great Old Ones to be mad at us. And try to get along with Ithaqua, she's writing a mountain of complain about you burning stuff in class again. " Kulltula sweat drops while putting his head on top of his hands.

Flamer scratches his head again while nervously laughs. " Uh... the heat as feeding me but it wasn't enough. And the teacher opened the a/c! Why is it even there? " he complained, Kulltula rubs his temple to calm his stress. He let out a big sigh, rest his cheek on his two palm. The door slammed opened, letting a green haired boy in, clumsily rolls into the room as he hit the wall head first. " AHHHH! MY HEAD! ITS BLEEDING! " he overreacted.

" Thicker? " Flamer said, the boy realized his friend and immediately said " Flamer! " the green haired boy stood up and dusted his green t-shirt, the shirt had leaves around it along with vines as the filler of the shirt. Of course, he wears a baggy short jeans.

" I was wondering where you've been! I thought those two crazy girls were torturing you or something. " he nonchalantly said, pulling his headband and accidentally let it go. Slapping the head of the clumsy teenager as he screams in pain and agony.

The principal again was stressed. " Why did Lythalia let him loose? _I wonder how many things_ _Ei'lor has broke today._ " he thought while thinking about the costs. " What are you doing here man? Recess is almost over! " the green haired boy also known as Thicker informs him.

" Eh... but I'm already full. " the paperworks given for Kulltula was burning on the floor, angering him. " Hey you! Don't just burn people's stuff! " Thicker was a few distance away from the fire while Flamer keeps eating it.

The principal couldn't do anything except for a sigh. He rest his chin on his hand again while thinking about something else. ' _Those student from Aurora Academy... '_ he pulls out his cellphone while ignoring the two idiots making a commotion over a little fire getting bigger and bigger every second.

He reads a text message from Lilith, The Mother of Demon. It says, My stronghold has been destroyed, beware of the students from Aurora Academy.  He them closes his phone and put it back inside his pocket. ' Heh. I'm not that foolish like you are Lilith. My plan with be hidden from public's eyes. Only me and the other Ones will be one to conquer the world. ' he thought to himself while laughing evilly. The two student in front of him sweat dropped at his weird attitude.

" I got a job for you two. "

* * *

Aylife was standing between a pervert and a robot fighting over a picture of April. He couldn't do anything since these two are hopeless either way. " April is mine and mine only! " X struggled.

" The- oppai's! " Firodile managed to cough it out and they both fell on the floor. The picture slowly fell on top of the blue-haired boy's head. Eyes were locked onto him. Then what is seems like some kids playing tag, these two are using their weapon to get it back with the expressionless person following suit. He uses the two usual sword to parry their attacks.

" What the heck are you guys doing? " Maro sighed while rubbing her forehead. ' _I just wanted a normal life... '_

" Don't worry Maro. Its normal for us to be this weird. " _Don't just read my mind!_ she cried in her mind while the useless principal was playing with his cellphone. April was eating her home-made cookies, clueless about what her fellow traveller are doing.

Adam's phone beeps, bringing him bad news. " Guys, I have something to announce. " the three idiots stopped fighting. " Tomorrow... we're going to have some new students. " Aylife usual gaze went sharper for some reason. Maro didn't see the problem about it.

" So? " it slipped out of her mouth.

Onu pats her shoulder, she turned around only to saw a picture of someone that look like Aylife and the other three but slightly different.

" ... Who are they? This white haired guy looks like Aylife but he's... smiling. " Aylife felt a cold breeze went through his body. " This black haired man are look-alike Firodile but he's not smiling nor grinning... " " What does that means huh?! " Aylife holds him back as the heroine continues to inspect the picture.

" The man with green hair and-... " she pauses for a moment, probably because of the bust size that was the same size as that certain purple haired girl. " -a girl with long pink hair... Are all of these four you guys in the past? " the blue hero stays silent, along with the pervert and the robotic human, seems like happy-go-lucky girl doesn't want to answer to.

" What about you Onu? " Maro turned her head to her, she waves while saying, " Uhh I just know them for about 6 years no? " with the nervousness coming out of her. The heroine turned her attention toward Adam next. " What about your past Adam? "

" I prefer not to recall it. " he immediately answers while staring at his cell.

Maro sighed and sat on a chair, staring onto the see-through roof that was made out of glass. Aylife then spoke up, " What about you Maro? Do you remember who you are? " the unanswered question was asked again.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember, only to see a spark for a moment, self-concluded that she didn't gain anything. He sits next to her, " Life is mysterious isn't it? " she stays silent for a moment, then lightly giggled.

" Just like you, Aylife. " the wind blows her hair when she turned her head to the left. He was entranced by her for a second. The bell rang, calling all of the student to leave the cafeteria and went back too class.

A pair of yellow eyes were stalking on them, while behind the pair of eyes, a distance away from it, were stalking the yellow eyes silhouette.

* * *

Author's Time

 **Ayfxa: *plays osu! too much***

 **KRTC: Dude? You alive?**

 **Ayfxa: I've thrown away my sense of reasoning...**

 **FoxxNett: Why?**

 **Ayfxa: Must... Follow... The... Beats!**

 **KRTC/FoxxNett: ... _We can't do anything about him._**

NEXT TIME ON DIMENSION TRAVELLER

" I am Flamer Ylowor, the new student of Aurora Academy. "

" Isn't he the guy I threw at the tree? "

" Who are you?! "

" I am... Aylife. "

 **The Living Flame**


	14. The Living Flame

**Ayfxa: Damn it!**

 **Copy: What's wrong?**

 **Ayfxa: I still can't get 100% in this song!**

 **Copy: Dude, you need to update your stories man...**

 **Ayfxa: ... How long has it** been?

* * *

" Umm class. " Adam catches everyone's attention. " Today we're going to have guests from another school. So please behave. " he glanced at Firodile then turned his head back, he then sigh in relief.

" What the heck?! Why were you looking at me like that? " the usual pervert asked him with angered voice.

The principal of the school scratches his head, " Well I don't have to worry about you for today. " the traveller gets more curious. " What does that even mean?! "

X spoke, " Sensei, I'm guessing these guest are only males? " Adam clicked his fingers and pointed at him. " That is correct! These young gentlemans are the most popular kids of their school coming to see how our school are. "

Aylife stared blankly at him as Copy pops out from his hoodie. " Shouldn't the Student Council do that? " Adam put his finger between his chins. " That is true but, this is a request from the- " he gulps. " _former_ Principal of our school. " April jumped happily for no reason as Firodile went pale and jumped out of the window, even Aylife, who just stood up and exited the class without saying anything. Copy and Maro sweat dropped.

" The former principal? " Maro said to herself. " What about the- erk! " Adam had already passed out on the ground, Onu laughed nervously while scratching her head.

" Who is this former principal? " black lines were under Maro's eyes.

* * *

Maro and Copy walked together down the hallway and sighed. " Why were they acting strange? " the heroine asked the mascot of the show. " How should I know? I wonder if Firodile is even alive right now. " he sarcastically said, he then heard a goice and noticed something strange.

The brown haired girl looked at the strange cat, " What's wrong Copy? " she started to turn her head toward a window that shows the outside of school. There, somebody was burning in the broad day light.

They both panicked and tried to find a fire extinguisher, the man had entered the school's premises and jumped into the window there were staring at. Midst of the panic, Maso took over and kicked him over to a wall. The fire was immediately out. Copy sighed in relief.

" C-Copy! " " Yes? " he glanced at her casually. " Y-Your tail! " she pointed behind him, his tail was on fire! He then starts to panic and bumped into a person. Now the person was on fire. Maro couldn't take the pressure as she passed out on the floor.

* * *

 _...Hey..._

 _Wha..._

 _...Hey... Wake up..._

 _Who is there?_

 _..Wake- AHHH_ HHHHHHHHHH.

After that horrorfying scream, she immediately got up, seeing a guy was lit on fire while just sit in the sidelines. " C-Copy! T-That man! " " Ahh, he's fine. " the cat was calmer than before but the heroine wasn't.

As she was vibrating from fear, a hand touched her shoulder, sending warmth of heat on it. She was immediately calm. Hints of red hair was seen on the side of her eye, the guy started sucking the flame from the man and finished it with a burp. ' _He ate the fire! '_ Maro shouted on the inside.

 _I know this guy..._ she thought to herself. The red haired man, who was actually Flamer helped up his best friend who was burned to crisp, Thicker. " Oh, I forget to introduce myself. " He turned his back to face her. " Hi there I am Flamer Ylowor, the new student of Aurora Academy. "

" _Isn't he the guy I threw at the tree?!_ Maso thought to herself. " " Y... " her small voice created a question mark on top of his head. " _Wait Maro, stay calm and think about this._ " she took two deep breath while calming herself. " Hello, I am Shimaro Senji, nice to meet you. " she handshakes with him as he smiled brightly.

" How long do we have to stand here to wait for you guys? " Copy interrupted the moment. " Yeah! I'm tired because of the heat! " Thicker joins Copy's side as they both made stern looks. Flamer and Maro sweat dropped as she lead them to the cafeteria.

There, they met Aylife and the other traveller, Firodile still in one piece. She waves at them as they waved back. The moment Aylife saw Flamer he immediately put his hoodie on. Which is rare for the heroine, other than that, Firodile was eating a burger he bought from the cafeteria, X and April shared a homemade cookie that made X bursts in happiness.

The four had took a sit on the table next to them, incidentally, Flamer had accidentally sat next to Maro as Copy sat next to Thicker. " Oh yeah! Hey cat, can you tell me your name? " Thicker asked, the proud cat cross his paws over his body and smirked.

" I am Copy desu, Copy The Cat. " Thicker simply nodded to him and gived him a fish. " Here, a mark as our first meeting. " Copy happily devours the fish like a stray cat while the green haired teenager caress his fur.

Flamer was looking around while Maro eyed him. _He looks fine and well... no injuries at all._ her train of thought keeps moving. Flamer, had to stood up to look for something he wants. " Is something wrong? " Maro asked, he flinched before shyly rubs his hand. " Actually... remember what I did before? "

The memory of Flamer eating fire from Thicker flashed through her mind. " Yes? " Aylife's face was fully covered by the darkness as his light green eyes flashes like a ghost. " I can only eat _that_ thing. Nothing else. " he said as his stomach starts to growl.

Maro giggled, " I know a place, let's go there. " she pulled his hand as he was dragged away by him. Aylife stood up, catching his friend's attention. " I'm done. " he starts to walk away. Firodile sighed and stared at him. " Just what is he thinking? And you. " he refers to Thicker.

" Me? " the green haired idiot pointed to himself. " I was wondering... why aren't you guys surprised to see a talking cat. " the man flinched as his idiotic smile slowly turns into a mysterious smirk.

" Why must you ask that? "

Vines spreads out from his body as they acts like moving weapons behind him. The vines start to target the travellers as they get out of the way, destroying the table that they were eating at. X quickly took a fork and threw it at him. Not intending to show him their powers nor identity in front of public. Thicker casually catches it with his hand and snap it in half.

Normal students starts to shrieked and cried for help.

" Who are you and why are you attacking us? " April asked, not going to fight against the new student. Thicker's expression eased for a moment as he says. " I'm just doing my job actually. To check out the school, even the rumors of it. " Copy was horrorfied as he was hiding under a table. " This is bad! Very! Very bad! "

Firodile took a knife from the kitchen and pointed at him. " If it's a fight you want! Then you'll have it! " he jumped over the counter while the vine-controller shoots its vine at him. He slashed every single piece of it and stabbed him in the chest. Only to get kicked away in the chest.

" Firo! " both X and April cried.

Before X could change his arm into his usual steel blades, time was stopped for a moment. Then everything turned black.

* * *

Thicker opened and saw that he was sitting on the table again, watching Copy finishing the fish he gave him with his hand on his fur. Firodile glared at him while X eyed him suspiciously, April's smile was still brighting the mood. " Well hello there transfer student! " a voice rings on his right ear. He turned around to face to face with the school's principal, Adam Revine Styles.

" Wha- " he fell off his chair and accidentally banged his head on corner of a table. He was immediately knocked out, " Whoa, didn't know my coolness can knock people out. " he laughed to himself like an idiot as the green clumsy kid has swirly eyes.

" Oi Adam, if you really want to make sure everything's okay send him to the ocean or something. " Firo complained while crossing his arm. " No can do. If this guy was thrown into the water, he would be a LARRRGEEEEEE TREEEEEE in the middle of the ocean. "

" Is that so? " April turned her head to the side, showing that she was confused.

" Cute...! " X squeaks on the background. Adam pulls out his cell phone and starts to look at it. " Hmm, I think we should leave the other guy to Aylife and Maro. " he concludes as April does the previous glance as before.

" Why? " X squeals again to himself as Firodile was disgusted by his acts. " He's the perfect guy for someone like him. "

* * *

Maro lead Flamer to the school dumps, where garbage was put and burned to ashes. She then shows him a incinerator which makes him happy. " Fire-chan! " he jumps into the incinerator as he starts eating the fire in it. It was an endless buffet for him. Maro sweat dropped at this while looking around.

" This place stinks. I can't believe there are still more trash than oxygen in this planet. " she complained to herself. Maso talked inside her mind, _Hey me. What do you think that guy are made of?_ the sadistic side of her asked, " I don't know Maso. But he seems like a nice guy. "

 _I know but just, be careful. I'm restoring my energy now so I can't do anything at the moment._ Maro went silent for a moment, " You really care about me do you? " after she said that, she couldn't hear Maso's voice anymore. " Hello? Hello! " she tried to contact her.

Without her noticing, someone had sneaked up on her and tackled her. Flamer saw this and cried her name. He was about to get out of the incinerator until the lid closed on his face. She supports herself with her arm to see what's happening, only to see a palm grabbing her face. She couldn't breath properly as the shadow covered her face.

She was crying in agony, trying to pull the hand out of her face. She then was thrown into a mountain of trash as she took quick breaths and coughed hastly. She then look at the assaulter, who was not even a human being. It is some kind of a one eyed monster with a human torso, its arms and legs were replaced by tentacles that was swirling around.

Maro touched her face to realize the disgusting slime that was left on her face. " Eww, gross. " the monster starts walking toward her, she panicked and throws garbage on it. The monster easily took everything she threw aside with its tentacle as it forms a human's hand. It was getting closer as it reaches its arm to grab her clothes. Which she covers herself with her own hands.

Until, a fireball burned the hand into crisp, leaving nothing but ashes on the ground. The mosnter and Maro looked at the direction that fireball came from.

It was Flamer, he was blazing alight like a human torch. His clothes were thrown onto the side as he let it burn, it doesn't turn to ashes though. " Servant of Cthulhu, withdrew or face the wrath of Cthugha. " he said to the one eyed monster.

 **" Never! After I was this close on getting the girl! "** he raged, Flamer's eyes starts to burning to as he jumped, leaving a loop of fire around it. He landed a few meter close to them. " Then face the pain from hell! " he chraged and formed a sword with lava instead of sharp metal. The one eyed monster used its tentacle to slow him down, only to get burned down whenever it touches the sword. Flamer hack and slash through the tentacles as he stabbed the one eyed monster in the chest. Burning it into crisps.

After he had straigten up his spine, he sigh, he turned down his heat as the sword of lava disappeared. He offered his hand to help Maro up with a smile. " You okay? " he asked.

" Y-Yeah. " the heroine was embarrassed. Its not everyday someone saved you from tough times.

" Umm, Maro was it? " the red haired guy called her.

" Yes? "

" Can you umm... please forget about anything you saw? Please? " he was begging her, she couldn't help but giggles. " Don't be silly. I won't do such things like that. I promise. " Flamer's eye light up bright as he jump highly on the sky. " Thanks man! "

" I'm a girl... " she recorrect him. " You're the first human that I think could trust me! " that hit her on the heart. " Well, recess is almost over. Let's head back to class! " now, its his turn to pull her back to school. She didn't dislike it, not even a single bit.

Among the shadows, was the same pair of eyes watching over them. Creeping inside the darkness and slowly disappears.

* * *

Thicker groans as he opens his eyes. " Wha... where am I? Wait, why am I tied up?! " he struggled to get out of the rope, nothing to gain from it.

" Pssh! If you won't compromise then we won't let you go. " X whispers to his ears lightly.

He shrieked, " NOooo! I need to get out! Who will watch the flowers bloom if I'm gone? " he struggled once again, earning a kick on the chair, bringing him down.

" Shut up and tell us something about your school already! " Firodile releases his stress after letting out his anger.

" Now now. Let's be the bestest friend and be positive, 'k?~ " X quickly fell into her spell as Firodile just glanced to the side. " Thicker-kun~ why are you intruding our school? " April asked gently, making him comfortable to his surrounding now.

He nonchalantly answers, " It's because we suspect about you guys stealing our principal's treasure! "

...

" What treasure? " Adam asked, his eyes were on his phone.

" Well it is- " an explosion occured on the wall, as smoke envelopes the surroundings. They all started coughing except for Firodile who chased after the guy that kidnaps Thicker.

" Whaa! Who are you?! " Thicker panicked. " Don't worry Ei'lor! I'm on your sde. " the guy then starts runnng faster as Firodie catches up to them.

* * *

Maro and Flamer had a small conversation while heading down the hallway.

" So Maro was it? How long have you been at this school? " the flame-like haired boy asked.

" Oh. Just about two months. " her smile was as innocent as a cat.

" Wow! I'd never feel that way! " he laughed to himself, bringing her to a nervous chuckle. She then noticed her friend Aylife and Copy, who was just a distance away from them. " Aylife! Copy! " she called out to them, they both took notice and waved back. Copy jumped down Aylife's head and hugged Maro.

" Maro~ I was wondering where you've gone to! " he sound a little bit worried, making Maro at least bit happy for some reason. For our stoic hero, he seems to hide his face from Flamer. The fire controller boy greeted the stoic man. " 'Sup! " he said cheerfully as the teenager just replied with a blank stare.

" The silent type huh? " he stratches his head as he pulls out his hand. " I am Flamer Ylowor, nice to meet you! " surprisingly, the other male accepts his hand for a handshake. As it called, they start shaking their hands with each other, Flamer got overexcited and accidentally used his powers. Which burned Aylife's hand a little.

 _An Orb nearby?..._ Aylife thought as Maro and Copy was just staring at them. " A love triangle isn't it? " Copy smirked.

" Huh where? " and the heroine doesn't seem to notice it. " It's wonderful! " Copy cried in happiness as he jumps around like a kid.

" Flamer... Ylowor? " Aylife spoke his name. His face brightens up, " Yes! That's me. "

" Little brother of... So- " their conversation was interrupted by a blue haired girl, who was holding a sword made out of high pressure water.

" Inky! " Flamer said. " It's Lou! Not Inky! " she recorrected his mistake as he scratches his head. " Ah! Sorry! It's really hard remembering your name. " for some reason, she started attacking Flamer, who they presume as his friend.

" Ehh! What's happening?! " Maro asked, fidgeting like crazy as Copy just pity her. " C'mon Maro, brave up. These guys are nothing compare to you. "

" I don't know about that... " the cat was confused, " Eh? What do you mean by that? "

She calmed down a bit as she explained, " Even if we let Maso handle people like them. I'm not sure about my hand getting away unscathed. " Copy face went from pity to a small gasp.

" Don't! Call! Me! That! " each word was combined with the swing of the high pressure water sword. Leaving a huge splash on the ground, she tripped on the water as she gasped. Flamer was trying to save her but his hand immediately evaporate once he touches her. " MY HAND! "

She almost fell as Aylife catches her, making his clothes starting to get wet but that doesn't disturb him. " Are you okay? " he was punched into a wall as Lou covered herself in embarrassment. " Don't touch me! "

Aylife said between the rubbles and debris, " You're welcome... "

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON DIMENSION TRAVELLER**

 **Ayfxa: Nope, no author time for today.**

" Why aren't you gathering information?! " -Lou

" I feel like something feels off... " -Firo

" Yo. " -Shade

" I'm back to kill you. " -Mizuki

 **Demons and Mythos**


	15. Demon and Mythos

" Ehem! " Adam clears his throat, obviously mad about something. " You three have just arrived at this school and destroyed a part of it?! " the red, blue and green haired transfer student was sitting down on the floor while looking down in shame.

" *sighs* I can forgive you guys for this time since you just transfered. BUT! Once you guys makes this mistake again... " he cracks his knuckles, " **Meet me at the torture room...** " he then walks away while laughing evilly.

Lou, Flamer and Thicker stood up as they sighs in unison. " You don't really want to see him mad. " Aylife said, leaning against the wall while Firodile, X, April, Maro and Copy were beside him.

" And I though we were cool... " Thicker said to himself while shuttering. Maro rather became curious, " What did he meant, torture room? " _*gulp*..._

Aylife shrugs and passed the dialog to Firodile. " You don't want to know. " Maso immediately took over as she bangs Firodile's head on the wall. " Oi! What do you mean by that?! I really want to know! " X sweat dropped while watching his friend's head bleeding. Copy hides behind a table in fear. " I'm outta here! "

" I wanna know what is this torture room too!~ " April asked, rather unfazed by this torture room. " It might be better if _you_ didn't know about it April. " Aylife said. X suddenly became a bit excited, " Or maybe I should lead her to my debu- " Maso sended X flying into a window as he fell down from the third floor.

" Shut up and tell me what is this torture room already! " She glared at Aylife who was stoically staring back at her. " Hey~ you can tell me, right~? " she leans toward Aylife while showing her fist beside her face.

" W... Why is she that desperate? " Lou asked, slowly getting scared of the sadist girl. " I don't know! " Flamer said while hiding in a corner. " Anyway, we gotta stop her somehow! " Thicker gets pin down by Maso as she starts to bend his arm.

" Satisfy me! " she demanded as Thicker plegs for mercy, the sounds of bone cracking can be heard along with a scream of agony.

Thicker's arm was bend in a weird way as waterfall were falling down his eyes. Flamer and Lou jaw dropped at this as the heroine turned around, aiming her next victim. " NO! "

They both runs around the room as they both hits each other, evaporating some of Flamer's hair along with Lou's clothes. " Kyaa! " she slaps the fire user as his face was evaporated, leaving a slap mark on his face. Maso then cracks her knuckle with two red scary eyes.

They both shrieked in the corner as they were trying to not to touch each other. As soon as she was close to them, Aylife knocked her in the neck, catching her off guard as Maro got her body back. She was blushng for some reason as she turns around and thanked Aylife.

" No problem. " he replied, Copy sighed in relief as it wipes its sweat. Lou and Flamer sighed in relief as they both cried while hugging Thicker, as a barrier between them. Adam came back and looked around, " What happen here when I took a toilet break? "

* * *

After they left the office, the heroine and the stoic teenager, along with his fellow travellers walked around the school grounds. Flamer, Thicker and Lou had called it a day and went back home.

Firodile puts his hand around his neck, frustrated about something. " Hey Maro, you really need to control that Orb right now or she'll snap our necks in the future. " Maro seems a bit unpleasant about this. " I know but... she's the one with the super strength and senses. I don't have those in this state. " she lumps her body while letting out a heavy breath.

" Oh! Oh! I bet you two could be friends and work things out from there! " April cheerfully suggested it as X followed suit. " That is right. She may be a familiar but she still have the emotions of a human's! " " You're show off to much X. " Aylife jumped into the conversation with blank eyes staring back at his friend.

' _Be friends huh?..._ ' the beret wearing girl thought to herself as she reached her house and leave her friends with a " good bye. " Copy followed her into the house as she bend over to his head-level. " Okay Copy, whenever we at my house. You just need to say 'meow~ ' okay? "

" Roger! " it salutes at her as she giggles slowly.

That night, she was thinking deeply about what April had told her before. With Copy sleeping on top of her, she couldn't felt anything but comfort and warmth coming from the strange cat. The words keeps echoing through her empty mind. She stopped thinking about it and used Copy as a hug pillow. He doesn't seem to be bothered by it as she slowly going to sleep.

* * *

The Next Day...

Maro was walking down the street to her beloved school, she then heard someone said.

 _" No mercy. "_ it was then followed by a loud scream that scare the crows away. She was frighten and frozen at the spot as Copy came out of her bag. "What's wrong Maro? " it asked.

She shutters, " T-T-There was a scream over there... " Copy sighed and bravely toughen up.

" Lemme go check it out! " he jumped out of the bag as he went toward the scream, Maro staggerly went after him while shuttering between her words.

They both found out that it was a blue haired boy with cat ears and tail, who just broke a prefect's( wearing a spectacle) finger, he seemed to be knocked out. " I- is he okay? " Maro asked, catching the cat boy's attention. " Ah! Everything's fine no murder was commited here. " he said while scratching his head. " O-Okay... Bye. ... " she left the two friends behind as she continue her journey to her school.

She arrived at school earlier than she expected as she pants because of tiredness. " I should've asked that guy's name... _He almost looked like_ Aylife.." an image of the previous cat boy with a blank face went through her mind. " ... _with the same stoic expression... "_

" Yo ho! " April barged into the classroom, following suit was X, Firodile, a weird guy with a hoodie, Onu and finally Aylife. Once the clock hits 12 o' clock, Adam immediately appear on the teacher's desk, leaving Maro and Copy speechless.

"Okay class, shall we begin the session? " Adam said as he opened a book.

* * *

The classes ended and recess came, Maro walked out of the class with Copy the cat by her side. Firodile rushed toward the locker's while April and X went straight for the cafeteria. Maro looked around the hallway and saw Aylife. They met up with each other and went to the cafeteria together.

Meanwhile...

Flamer was just spying on the two, silence was enveloped around him until...

" Why aren't you gathering information?! " Lou knocked him with a giant paper fan on her hand. She huffs and put out the fire that was set on the paper fan.

" I am. Just checking out if she's okay. " he said, still spying on them while ignoring the huge bump on his head.

" What are you, a stalker? " Flamer shakes his head. " That girl is no ordinary. The monster that attacked us yesterday was targeting her instead of me. It must have a reason. "

Thicker was running toward them. " Guys! " They both turned to look at their friend, or likely, seeing his bad luck came as he trips because of a vine as he planted his face onto a pointy rock. While ignoring their friend's screaming of pain, they continued to spy on them both.

" You might have a point. Yesterday, when i touched that blue haired guy. I felt something... horrible. " her face hides in the darkness of the tree. " Horrible? That's a rare word coming out of you. " Flamer said as he gets slap by the giant paper fan again.

" Who are you to judge? " she puffs and stomped out of the two's range. Thicker recovers from his fatal wound, seeing his best friend's face implanted onto the ground. " Flamer you gotta hear this! "

The said man pulled his face out, " I'm all ears. "

* * *

The same blue haired cat boy sneezes in his classroom.

* * *

Aylife and Maro reached the cafeteria, Copy demands for a fish as the two sweat dropped. " Okay okay you just wait there okay? " " Aye madam! " Copy salutes once again as he went to a table.

" Aylife, what do you want to eat? " the shy girl asked, " Anything is fine. " he said as she went to the counter and ordered the food. Aylife turned around to saw a commotion going on around a table. His curiosity got over him as he went there, after pushing some people aside.

It was Shade, but this time, he got a school shirt on without buttoning the shirt. He saw Aylife and stood out, scaring some students away.

" Yo. " he gestures his hand toward Aylife, who jsut stoically looking at it. " Still the same as ever huh? " he said as a shout can be heard. "Aylife! " Shade turned around and got stepped in the face. It was Firodile, he kicked Shade to the side and landed right beside Aylife.

" This is VERY BAD! " the pervert said while shaking his emotionless friend. " Just tell me already. " Firodile lets him go and starts talking, " My locker was opened! And somebody ripped off my anime dolls collection! " Aylife stared at him blankly. " I think I know who..." the main character guessed.

" Who?! " a silent voice can be heard through his ear. " I'm back to kill you. "

They both ducked as a scythe appeared over their heads. Normal students who were just at the background gone bald, as they fainted. " Aww Mizuki-chan missed! But I won't! " Akki threw her giant scissor toward them, they dodged it swiftly.

" Oi! Don't you have better job to do?! " Firodile argued as a scythe was around his neck. " It is _my_ job to get my revenge. " Mizuki whispers into his ear as he ducked and ran away. Mizuki chased after him as Akki followed her. " Wait for me Onee-sama~! "

Aylife and Copy sweat dropped, " Is this going to be a routine in the future? " Copy sarcastically said as it scratches its head. " By the way, Aylife. I know that you're a Dimension Traveller but I haven't seen you travel any dimensions yet. " Aylife looked at the cat and moved his head in confusion.

" Why is that? " Copy asked, he was quiet for a moment, then he said.

" I think that's just what people will call me, it is true that I can travel through dimensions. But that doesn't mean I have to go do my job as traveller and leave my friends. " Copy stared at him with awe. Maro, who was just behind him stood there, stunned with her mouth gaping a bit. Aylife turned around as she flinched.

" I- I see... No wonder you're always here. " Maro nervously said as she puts the tray on the table. " _I'm glad that you'll stay here..._ " Copy overheard Maro's whisper. " Did you say something Maro? " its ears twitches. She blushed and put her hands out, " N-Nothing! "

Aylife and Copy gave her a blank stare as she gets more nervous. X and April came to them

" Yoho! " April greeted them with her happy-go-lucky smile. X waves at them with a smile as he felt something hard under his feet.

" What's this? " he stomped his feet as he look down, it was Shade, who had his face buried on the floor. The demon then pushes X aside while April sidestep quickly.

" Where is he?! Where's that perverted bastard?! " he was pissed off as he looks around angrily.

Meanwhile, Firodile was hiding under a table right behind Shade as Aylife spotted him. Firodile uses sign language that spells out, ' E. '

" I have two little sister. " a hooded student wearing a spectacles with a gun on his back said as Firodile flipped the table he was hiding on. " You lucky bastard?! How did you get two little sister with you?! " Firo raise him up by his collar as Shade's demon aura leaked out of his body.

" Ah! Anick! " Maro heard a voice, it was the same cat boy and prefect from earlier.

" Oi! Let him go you bastard! " the black haired prefect said.

" Hell no! He has two little sister to take care of him and he doesn't give a damn! " the pervert gritted his teeth while showing his fang at the armed student.

Shade tugs his shoulder, he turned around with a glare, **" Demon Punch! "** he got aura-filled punch in the cheek, along with the student named Anick.

" That's for stepping on my face. " the demon dusted his hand as he got shot in the head. Maro and every normal student who was still conscious jaw dropped as Anick gets up from the debris.

" That's for punching me. " he said while adjusting his spectacles.

Aylife stoically pointed at Shade, " Aha, he's down. " he said with a monotone.

" That's not freaking funny you blue haired freak! " the prefect said as he was knocked on the head.

" Dude, I have blue hair too ya know. " the cat boy said as he clench his fist in anger.

X analyze Shade's body secretly as he said, " He's fine, he's just knocked out from the sudden shot. " he lied, but everyone was still scarred to death.

" _But I literally shot him in the head! How is he still alive? "_ he thoughts as Firodile gets out of the rubble. " _Its because Shade's a demon from Hell. "_ the pervert continued as he could felt something dangerous.

" Dodge! " he pushed Anick as he fell on the ground, Firodile blocked a scythe from going through his head with his giant sword.

While people was still focused on Shade, Maro and Copy was the only person( and cat) that noticed the duo on the background, they were panicking about their secret will be revealed. X covered the place up with a fake hologram he made behind him.

The school bell rings as Adam's voice were throughout the school, " Attention students, recess is over. Please return to your class thank you. " everyone then casually ignore the fainted Shade who still has a bullet on his head as they went back to class.

April cheerfully said, " It's all clear now! " Maro and Copy sighed as X removes the hologram.

All of them gasped except for Aylife who just widen his eye in shocked. Firodile was on top of Mizuki in an awkward position while their weapon was far away in a distance. They both glanced to the side as everyone was just staring at them.

" T-This isn't what it looks like! " the pervert said as everyone just awkwardly smiles at him. X put up the hologram back as he destroys it. " Y-You guys gotta believe me! You do right Aylife?! "

Aylife patted Firo's shoulder and walked away. " A-Aylife! I thought we were friends! AYLIFE! " Copy sweat dropped as he and others slowly leave them both behind.

Mizuki opened her eyes and realize the position she's in, Firodile turn around to see the same blank expression on her face. " My hatred for you just grew stronger."

Flamer and Thicker just blankly looking through the binocular, they then threw it away and left the scene.

" I don't think it is even worth it spying if these idiot even have the principal's treasure. " " Same here. " they both agreed to each other while walking away.

* * *

In class, Firodile was despairing while leaning his body on his table. Onu sweat dropped at this, " That thing must have humiliated him huh? "

For some reason, Maso got excited inside Maro as she resist her. " Y-Yeah.. "

Adam announced that Shade and Mizuki from now on, will the students of Aurora Academy and will be a part of their class. April jumped happily because of exhilaration. X doesn't have any problem with it while Maro and Copy just accept them without complain.

" I guess it is true that yesterday's enemy can be today's friend. " Copy shrugs, Maro chuckled nervously and nodded in agreement.

Aylife raises his hand, " But Adam, what about her? " he pointed to the little sister obssessed big sister, aka Akki who was just outside the window, eyeing on Mizuki while drooling uncontrollably.

The useless principal shrugs, " I said that she isn't allowed to be on school ground. But she called herself ' Mizuki's Guardian '. " The crazy stalker knocked on the window gently, trying to get Mizuki's attention who was just concentrating to the whiteboard.

" Mizuki you should focus on me instead. " Adam said while pointing to himself.

" Can I focus on getting my revenge back? " she pulled out the scythe that she had. But Firodile was not in the mood to be afraid right now.

" Please, no violence in school and please follow the school's 7 Forbidden Rules. " he then remembered something. " Talking about that. Maro, you already broke a rule a while ago right? " the shy girl flinched as she had no idea what he's talking about.

" Even I don't know which rule I broke... Sorry, Adam. " she apologize toward the principal.

" Ahh it's o- " a flash of memory went through Adam's mind. A red haired girl who almost exactly looked like Maro was saying the same thing Maro just did. " Don't be sorry! " he bang Maro's desk, startling her at the same time.

She blinked a few times before asking, " A-Are you okay, Adam...? " he was panting for a minute as he got his thoughts together.

" S-Sorry, I just needed to be alone for a while... " he then left the classroom as the end-of-the-bell rings. Everyone stood up and took their bags with them. Firodile recovered a little as Mizuki stared at him blankly.

* * *

On their way back home, Aylife glanced onto the worried Maro. He then sighs and decide to peck her on the forehead, which quickly gained her attention.

" Maro are you worried about Adam? " he asked, X eavesdropped into the conversation.

" Yes... I think his past has something to do with me. Do you have an idea what it might be? " he shakes his head, she sighs again as Copy jumps onto her head.

" Don't worry Maro! I be that show off will recover in no time! " the cat encourages Maro as she giggled a bit.

" You're right, nothing good will happen if I brood about it. " she smiled as Aylife looked straight again.

As they walked home, they didn't realize there are still two pair of eyes watching over them, while the other pair of eye were watching over the hidden pair of eye.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON DIMENSION TRAVELLER**

 _The Eye and the Darkness that Leads It_

" You're sure there's the stealer? " - Thicker

" Aha! I found you! " - ?

" The Great Ones, my comrades. " -Kulltula

" **A third sword...? " -Aylife**


	16. The Eye and the Darkness that Leads It

Aurora Academy starts usually, students entering th school grounds while chatting to each other. Birds resting on a branch until a squirrel scared them away.

Maro was in the girl's locker room, changing her uniform to the school's gym uniform, along with a blooper. April had already finish changing as she went out first.

Adam was the teacher of their class, which consist around 15 student. Among them are the travellers, the demons of Nomed Academy and also the trio from Cthulhu Mythos Academy. Others are Maro and Onu along with a few undiscovered character.

" Okay everyone! Take your places! " Adam called his student as they lined up in front of him. " Today, instead of normal P.E classes, we are having a special training. " Maro was the only one shocked about this as Firodile lets out an annoyed sigh.

" Why do we need training, we already got plenty of power. " Adam heard his plea as he added.

" In this special training, you can choose who you should partner up, trust and fight with. " X seems satisfied about these condition as he targeted Aylife, he then turned his head to look at April's eyes.

At the same time, Shade had mentally declare that he is going to fight against Firodile while Mizuki also had chose Firo as her partner.

" Hey Adam! " Adam heard a voice and saw that it was Copy. " What about me? " he asked, his eyes are sparkling in excitement.

" Ah, you just stay here. " the excitement in Copy's heart broke. " W-Why?! " he asked angrily.

Adam scratches his cheek, " Well... I don't think you'd be any help to anyone... "

As everyone has chose their own team mate. Maro was the only one without a partner. She cried in the inside as someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw Aylife, he was lending his hand out to her as she gradually accepts it.

" Now that we have all the teams set, let's start the show! " the principal seems to have changed into a commentator. For some reason. The team that was present are as shown!

AylifeMaro **FirodileMizuki** _X &April_

" Wait a minute why the hell does my name has a symbol " between" me and April's name?! " the robot complained as the commentator ignores it.

FlamerThicker **ShadeLou** _OnuCopy_

Adam pauses for a moment, " W-Wait a minute... " he seemed rather shocked at this as he opens his cell phone and saw that Copy's name was really on the list. " This isn't in the phone before! " he thought to himself as everyone stares at him.

Copy snickers at this as he jumps onto Onu's shoudler. " Hope I'll be a helpful cat, miss. " he said to Onu as she giggled a little.

" Thatnk you very much. "

He then realized of his attitude on everybody's stare toward him. " Ehem... ladies and gentleman! I present you! The first battle between the pair AylifeMaro and FlamerThicker! " claps can be heard around them. Pulling more attention toward the gym.

" Are you sure that's the stealer? " Thicker asked his red haired friend nervously.

" Not quite, but we have to keep an eye to her. She might be targerted by the Great Old Ones other than us. " he encouraged his friend, calming him down as he stands straight.

Aylife was stoic as ever, on the other hand Maro was shaking like a vibrating massage chair. He pat her shoulder as her nervousness slowly fades. " Aylife? " she turned around to face his emotionless face, as he gave her a small... smile. She then gaps and pumped her fist. The two faced the other way, preparing to battle the two transfer student.

" Is both side ready? Then... begin! " he chops the air as Aylife dashes toward them, summon his blades in the process. Maro panicked as Adam smirk.

" Everyone! This match is sponsered by the most popular company of the world. And you guys know who?~ " students starts talking to each other as Adam continues. " That's right! This match has a system uniquely made from ULTI. Co! " for some reason the others got excited for some reason. Maro was the only one clueless there.

" The system was made to awaken one's potential in a School Battle! Or either a match. " Adam stopped as the eyes of the audience focused on the battle.

Flamer had already clashed his lava blade with Aylife's. He used Circling Slash to push him away, as he charges at him, the sound of steels clashing on each other was around the atmosphere. The two were equal comparing to skills of how they block, parry, strikes and evade.

They then clashes swords again. " You're pretty good. I wonder what you're sword are made of. " Flamer looks at him with determination while the traveller kept a calm expression. Aylife pulls his other sword away and swings it toward Flamer's lava sword. Knocking him back as Thicker appears from the ground, swinging a spear down toward Aylife as he uses Piercing Fang to block it.

" What an unfair tactic, fighting the only one who knows dangerous and leave the smaller prey for the last. " Firo said as X disagrees with him.

" Nah, I think they just made the wrong choice. " April stared at X curiously, making him proud of himself.

Maro then panicked as she ran toward him. A wall of flames stopped her in her tracks, Flamer was preventing Maro from helping him. She then glance at Aylife, who was parrying each and every Thicker's thrust. Aylife turned around and gave the heroine a convincing look. She then realized something and smiled.

With a deep breathe, she closed her eyes and start walking into the fire, which burned her skin a little. Flamer was a little shocked about this, while Thicker stared in amaze and at the same time pushing his spear against Aylife's dual blade.

Maro can feel her energy transforming into Maso's super strength ability, as her eyes were revealed, one of them were eerie red while the other one was still light green.

Her right fist pumped as she punched the air, creating a strong gust of wind that blew the fire away. She smirked in triumph, as Flamer gritted his teeth. " Come on come on! Show me what type of hotness you have! " Maso's voice were fierce as ever. Taunting Flamer, who was avoiding to fight her.

Thicker jumped over Aylife and puts his spear in front of him. " I told you she was dangerous! **Vine Drop!** " Thicker said as he drops from the air, aiming toward Maro. She then turned her head slowly toward his direction, he doesn't hesistate as he keeps increasing his speed.

At the last second before he stab her, Maso personality completely changed when what it looks like Maro's cute but cowardly face distracts him. He then landed right out of the match.

An X sign appears above Thicker. Adam blew a whistle while wearing a lab's spectacle. " Disqualified! "

Flamer stared blankly at his partner in disappointment while curiously look at Maro, who was surprised at the mean time. " I... can use my powers? " she said to herself as Maso took over. " What are you talking about?! There's no possibility that you can control me! " she argued, then its Maro's turn. " Then how do I do this? " " Stop swapping bodies! " " Hey! This is my body! "

What seems like Maro was arguing to herself, the audience sweat drops as the timer ended. " Time's out! Since Aylife and Maro beat Thicker, Team FlamerThicker loses! " a roar of applause was send toward the two as Maro eyes were glimmering in excitement. Aylife regain his composure as he left the stage. Maro didn't realize he was gone until she turned around.

Chasing after the blue haired traveller. " Ehem... Next team is FiroMizu and X&April! " " Like I said why is the symbol there?! " X complained again, only to get ignored again.

Firodile gave X a rivalry looks as Mizuki pulled his arm. " We lose this and I'll cut your head off. " he immediately went pale and tries to escape from her hold.

It was inevitable as he was dragged away by Mizuki. " Let's do our best! X! " April called out to him as his head was smoking a bit(aka blushing). " O-Ok. " they then went down the stage.

* * *

A pair of eyes were peeking out from an opening of a door as it saw X and April. They just arrived on stage while on the other side was a scared Firodile and the usually blank Mizuki who gave him a death glare.

" Is both side ready? " Adam asked, X and April looks to be ready while Firodile was still forze on his spot. " On the count of three! Three! Two! One! Go- " the sound of a door knocked into a wall interrupted the countdown as a cheerful voice echoes through the stage.

" Aha! I found you! "

All eyes were on a yellow haired girl who have a long hair that reaches her miniskirt. Her luminous eyes were sparkling like a star. She has a giant bust that was a bit bigger than April's. And wears a orange school uniform with flower patterns on it and she had a bright smile that almost matches April's.

This has made the male audience excited along with Firodile while Adam, X and Maro went blank for a moment. The girl ran toward April and tackled her down. Breaking X's heart... if he has one. Let's just say an emotion core. She nuzzle April as she giggles happily. " Hehe~ I'm glad you know me but. Can you introduce yourself first? " the girl quickly realized what she's doing and gets up from April.

April gets up by herself as the other traveller and the shy girl joined the conversation. " I am Yuri Blossom. A student of Blossom Academy and a fan of April Sparkle of Aurora Academy! " April was delighted by her fan who she didn't even know.

" April was an idol? " Aylife asked, being clueless as always.

Maro chuckled at this as Copy scratches its head. " This is really complicated. " the cat says.

Firodile stepped up to the front. " Are you Japanese by any chance? " the new girl named Yuri, with a smile and cheefully said. " Yes! " Makes Firodile flew to the sky because o happiness. Mizuki in the back can slightly see a small pout forming on her face.

Adam then asks, " Why are you looking for April, Yuri? " she then flinched and then remembered something.

" Oh yeah! I wanted to thank you for helping me that time. " she turned to April, who smiled at her with a clueless face. " I... helped you? " the yellow haired girl nods. " Your words that day has reached touched my heart. I've been hearing it in my dreams. " she continued.

The purple haired girl has no idea what she was talking about, as she tries to remember something. " Have I ever met you before? " this has shocked Yuri, who's a bit upset about it. " I guess... I het you couldn't remember me since you were rushing at that time. "

Aylife then thought, " April? Rushing? " he then had flashback of times whenever April was rushing... none.

" I know that you can remember me- " "That's far enough. " a dark voice echoes through the gym. The place was now covered in black mist as the traveller, the male and female demon and the mythos gathered in one area. Maro covered herself with Copy as Yuri saw something moving in the darkness.

' _This presence... it can't be... "_ Flamer thought.

* * *

Earlier that day...

Kulltula was seating in a meeting room along with few other people who had serious looking expression on their face. Some of them were just leaning against the wall, acting as a guard.

" Oh Great Cthulhu. What brings us here? " a voice asked. Kulltula answered.

" The Great Old Ones, my comrades. We are here to destroy the illusion's of the world that has been ignored far too long. "

" And how do we accomplish that? " another voice asked. Kulltula chuckled.

" I found a perfect ritual just to make that happen, but first we need a sacrifice. " one of the silhouette raises its eyebrow. " It is the girl that I targeted and was killed by Cthugha? "

Kulltula nods. " Exactly, she is the perfect prey to destroy the World's Illusion, after we destroy it, we can finally be free! " an evil laugh emits out of the principal's mouth. He then stopped after a while, " We need a stronger creature to capture her, and it will be you. " he pointed at a shadow. " The Unknown Entity, Darkness. "

* * *

Something was moving around the shadows as it cuts Aylife's arm. Creating a wound on him, Flamer creates his lava sword to bright the way, but the darkness didn't even fade. X scanned the surrounding despite the dimness, he then managed to dodge a dangerous swing coming from the shadows that was aiming his neck.

" Damn it, just come out and fight me like a man you coward! Onslaught Spikes! " Firodile said as he stabs his sword into the ground, summoning blades from it as a spike. Yuri saw something in the shadows get through a spike. " It landed a hit! " Copy said, sitting on Yuri's shoulder.

But he was wrong, the shadow had just escaped through one of the spike by just going through it. As Yuri yells, " He's coming! " slithering in the shadow was a moving silhouette that headed straight toward Maro, but it stopped midway when Flamer gets in the way.

" What are you doing? " He asked the shadow, as expected the silhouette stands still there, being as quiet as it could as Aylife slashes from behind. Too bad he missed, giving the shadow some time to flee. " You're not going anywhere! " Firodile said as he chases after it, April shot toward its direction only to be defective for the weird shadow.

Adam stared curiously at the moving darkness as he puts something on the ground, then check his cell phone that was on his hand. " I see... " Thicker had followed Firodile who was trying to corner the silhouette. Adam went behind Lou and whispers to her ear. " Listen to me and there's a possibility we can stops his movements. " she was startled at first but then calmed down. Yuri somehow managed to track the shadow down as the two chasers went after it. As they got it into a corner, the shadow sighed, taking a form of a human's.

The guy was around 20's. He had spiky black hair and pitch black iris. His clothes consist of a black jacket with a t-shirt underneath. The jacket has a pocket on its left side with a zipper in the middle. There appears to black lines connected from the shoulder to the end of his long sleeves, with a slight intimidating looking skull as its decorations. With over-sized black jeans he kept a stern look on his face. Facing the red haired traveller and the green haired mythos.

" Who are you? " Firodile asked, pointing his giant sword at him. The man kept quiet as Thicker steps forward. " What are you doing here, Darkness? "

The man reacted by clicking his tongue. Yuri and the others went closer to him, it seems like the man was avoiding eye contact between the males. " I will tell you one thing, I am Jet Vermillion, the Unknown Entity, or also known as Darkness. I am here to take that girl with me. " he points at Maro, who was confused and stunned at the same time.

Aylife stood in front of her. " And who gave you the permission to take my friend away? " he asked, sending ice cold glare to the dark haired mythos. He glance at Flamer and Thicker and then said. " It's time to break it. "

Flamer and Thicker both gasped in shock, still holding their weapon for protection. When they were looking away, Jet had turned into a black mist and appeared behind Maro. As he was just about to touch her shoulder, Aylife slashed toward his hand as he backed away. Maro flinched as she was pushed away by Yuri, as a huge gap was created on Firodile's back. He screams in pain and agony as Aylife gritted his teeth.

He charges at him with both his sword in front of him and swings it to slash Jet. Unfortunately he wasn't unarmed, two pitch-black swords appears on his hand, blocking the blue haired traveller's attack with no resistance at all. **" Lightless Oblivion."**

Jet said as he pushed him away, opening a portal in the process that was sucking them away. Mizuki can't seem to hold off any longer as she was sucked into it. " Mizuki! " Akki's voice echoes through the disappearing mist. In the tense situation like this, Jet took advantage of this and pulled Maro away. Aylife saw this and chases after him, Jet turned around and knocked Aylife in the chest as he lets out a painful gasp.

" How weak. Just how in the world some lowly beings like you defeat the demons? It's painful to think about it." He turned around and glare at Shade.

" Demons are weaker than I expected. " Shade gritted his teeth, " What could you have possibly know about demon you entity freak?! " as soon as the demon blinked, Jet was behind him. He slashes the demon on its spine as he fell onto the ground. Maro watches in horror as X surprise attack him.

Jet blocked it with his dual blade as he destroys his right turbine. The robot couldn't control himself as he pushed Flamer, Thicker and Lou into the portal. Firodile was missing as Adam calmly analyze the situation. " This is why I hate my powers. " he said as he slowly disappears into the shadows.

Aylife gets up and supports himself with one sword. " Maro... " he called out her name, Jet had threw her into it. " You will never meet her and your friends again. This portal leads to another world where you can't reach even with humanity's technologys. " he said as he was just about to jumped into the portal too.

" Why are you doing this? " a worried voice rang on Jet's ear. He turned around and saw that it was Yuri's. He look down uncertainly as he shakes his head. " Wait! " Aylife shouted as the portal slowly closes itself. Jet hopped in at the last second before it turned into a tiny hole for the fabric of time and space.

Aylife dropped to his knees as April and Copy hurried to him with worried expression.

" Hang in there, Aylife! " Copy's voice rang through his ear. Aylife kept his eyes focused on the hole as it closed with a ' plop! '. His consciousness fades away as his eyes slowly closes.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON DIMENSION TRAVELLER**

" ... Why are you here? " -Mizuki.

" He's doesn't know how to do a proper signal! " -Lou.

" Where... am I? " -Maro.

" This is the lair, of the myths! " -?

 **Lair Of Myths**

Sorry I haven't been talking much lately, and Author's Time will permanently disappear because I think it gets in the way. Well, its on my opinion, if you wanted it bac you can just tell me in the reviews or pm. Hope you readers out there will continue to read this story and supports me. 


	17. Lair Of Myths

_Last time on Dimension Traveller~_

 _Shade and Mizuki surprisingly joins Aurora Academy! With Akki stalking her sister._

 _A new girl named Yuri appeared and seemed to connection with April._

 _With that, a new enemy showed itself as the Unknown Entity, Jet. His goal was Maro, whom had been captured and was pulled into another dimension along with others._

* * *

Aylife woke up in the infirmary, he saw a curtain around his bed, slowly gaining conscious. " Maro! " he sat up quickly, the pain from the previous blows shows some effect as he held his stomach in pain. A loud bang was heard as Copy jumped to his bed, April and Yuri pushed the curtains away as they cried in worry. " Aylife! " the pain stopped as he sighed. " What happen? " he asked, his voice was as weak as it can get.

" You shouldn't move after all those. " a woman's voice entered the room, it was a pink haired lady wearing a spectacle, she wears a typical nurse uniform consisted of a dress, pinafore apron and nurse's cap. She didn't look serious for a nurse, instead she rather had a cute face and a slim figure. " The wounds will open again. " the nurse added as she was about to take a syringe, unfortunately there was a banana peel as she stepped on it, falling down head first as she screamed in pain.

The others sweat dropped, " Are you okay?.. " the stoic boy asked, the nurse stood up in pain, rubbing the back of her head. A small tear escape her eye. " ... I guess not. "

" Yo! " Adam said, pushing the nurse aside as she hit her forehead onto a cabinet. Adam smiled without even caring about the nurse that he had just hurt, " All better now Aylife? " the principal asked, the blue haired teen nodded as he look at his hand. " But I couldn't save Maro... " regret was in his voice, his friend stared at him and sighed. " It can't be help, he was way to stronger than you! " Copy chirped.

" Well, there must be a way for you to beat him. Don't lose confidence just yet. " Adam heard a 'beep' as he check out his cell phone. Yuri looked a bit sad about it, " I'm sorry... " she lets out her soft voice. Aylife felt that it was unnecessary for her to do that. " For what? "

Yuri looked down in guilt, " It was all because of me... He was here because your friend was his target... and I think I am the one who lead him here. " the voice of the yellow haired girl gets slower with each sentences. April shakes her head and hugs Yuri. " Its not your fault, I'm sure he was here for some other reason. You don't have to carry the burden all by yourself. " the female traveller managed to calm Yuri down as she cried softly. " Huh... Humans are soft on the inside no matter what. " Copy said, trying to be cool.

April kept smiling at her as if she was a caring mother. Aylifr watch with stoic expression on his face. Adam closes his phone, " Look like you need to get going. " he said, patting his friend as the blue haired traveller gets out of the blanket. " W-Wait! You haven't fully recoverd yet! " the nurse said, covering her swollen forehead out of embarrassment.

" I'm okay. " he took the clothes beside the bed. " I have already recovered enough energy. " the nurse was not in an agreement with him. With her struggle to put him back to bed, Adam stopped her with his index finger by pressing her swollen part. " Ow! "

Yuri stopped crying and glance at Aylife, who had already wear his previous clothes, this time, with his hoodie covering his hair. " Yo~ " Onu barged in without warning. " Oh? Aylife, feeling better already? " she asked, as he nodded emotionlessly at her. " That is good! Hey~ where are you going now? " the fox girl asked a lot of question as he kept silent.

" Nee Copy~ can you tell me where you are going? " she turned her attention toward the startled cat. Copy coughed as it wiggle its tail. " Well... " there was a small pause between his sentence. " I have no idea! " Onu grabbed the cat and threw it at the nurse who was knocked unconscious by the sudden strike.

Aylife stared blankly at the fox girl. " Why did you throw him? " he asked.

Onu smirked like a cat as she says, " I just thought that it is something that Maro would do right now. ~ " Yuri was froze at the spot as April kept her happy-go-lucky smile on her face.

" Let's get going shall we? " Adam said, leading the four of them to the school field. Which is currently empty right now. " Umm Adam-san. May I ask something? " Yuri raised her hand, as the attention- seeker principal heard her plea. " Sure. "

" How do we get to another dimension? I mean, our technologies aren't really that advanced... " the questions seems to linger in her mind. " Hmm, well I can just go to the future and get one but... that will take lot of work. " he said lazily, as he sat down on a stool.

" Don't worry Yuri. " Aylife said, " I will open a portal to another dimension. " the new girl was surprised by what he said. " How... it is impossible for a normal human. "

" I don't mean to startle you but... " he put his hand in front of him. " **Diopen.** " he twist his hand like a key, as a portal as tall for a human opened in front of him. " I am a traveller, a Dimension Traveller. " Yuri stood in daze, amazed and admiring him at the same time. " Let's go! " April said, pushing Yuri into it as they fell into it. Aylife turned around, to see Onu waving at him and Adam smiling.

" Go save her, Aylife. " Adam said the word of encouragement. The man nods and jumped into the portal. Copy looked back, " You are not coming Adam? " the cat asked, he shakes his head. " There will be someone to help you guys. Don't worry about it. " the cat ease as he waved his paw. Jumping into the portal as it slowly starts to close. " Wait for me! " a voice said, they turned around as Shade pushed them away, jumping into the portal as the portal closed.

Onu patted Adam's shoulder. " Nee nee~ Are you sure about this? " she asked, waging her fluffy tail.

" Of course. I won't regret anything. " he said, turning around and started walking to his office.

* * *

Yuri and Shade screamed, the reason why is that they were high up in the sky. It almost look like they were actually falling from space itself. Copy can't contain the air pressure as he holds onto Yuri's breast. April happily screams in mid air. Aylife spreads his hand like wings as if he was a bird trying to land.

Meanwhile...

With the screams of the two echoes through the globe, Firodile looked at the sky. Apparently was with Mizuki in a dark forest. " ... Why are you here? " she asked, putting her scythe at his neck. The man was sweating like rain as he pushed the scythe out of the way. " Why? Because I can't leave a girl behind. " he said, pointing out that Mizuki has broke her ankle. And was bandaged by none other than Firodile.

She looked down with blank expression before looking back up again. " What reason do you need to help a demon like me? " Firodile didn't look at her as he answered. " Why do I need a reason to help a friend? " what seems like a shades of pink on her cheek, she looked away. Clearly embarrassed for some reason.

' I do hope X flew by and find us right now. He is probably finding April first. ' Firodile thought as he felt a bit annoyed by his friend's possible way of thinking.

About a hundred miles away... Akki was searching for her sister with tremendous aura that scared everything in sight.

" **Mi~zu~ki~~~! "** she said in a dark and cold tone, even though they are far away from her. Firo could felt a cold stung in his heart, making him shivering in fear. He threw that feeling away as he noticed that Mizuki was trying to stand, her struggle was unless as Firodile caught her. " Hey, don't move just yet. " she pushed him away, leaning onto a tree. " Shut up. This is nothing. " she said with a blank expression as he watched from the sidelines.

She kept trying to stand straight onto to fall back onto a tree, the red haired pervert sighed as he lend out his hand. She looked at it, pulling her hand as he gave her a piggyback ride. " There. You can rest now while I do the walking. " he said, starting to walk in one direction. Mizuki looked at the back of his head, with questions inside her head. She decide not to think about it as she rests her on top of Firo's head.

Firodile smiled as he kept walking, noticing the monster around him. ' _Tch... I have no time for you guys. '_ he thought as he walks faster.

* * *

On the other side of the forest, X and the mythos has just exited the forest. They discover a small town in front of them. " Food! " Thicker said, running to it as X pulled him by his collar. " No wait. " Thicker fell as he immediately gets up. " Why did you stop me?! " he scowled, clearly angry.

" You must know one thing when travelling through dimension. The first one is to make sure you look like a human being. " the robot explained, Flamer and Lou was confused at this. " Your point is? " Flamer asked. X smiled and started to make holograms on the ground using his eyes. " You see, whenever we travel to dimensions, our appearance toward others would changed. " the holograms show a mini of the four, slowly changing their appearance. Lou looked at herself.

" But we still look the same. " she said, stating her point. X smirked as he continue to explain. " Yes we do look the same. _From our eyes_ , for people in this dimension. " the holograms starts to form monster out of the mini X and the trio. " We would look like monsters, or either something else. "

Thicker looked at the hologram like a kid. Flamer collected his mind as he thinks, " Then that means we are monster for others? " X nodded. " What kind of stupid logic is that? " Lou was clearly mad, as she puffed. Flamer looked at her with curiosity. " Are... you okay, Lou? "

She seems to have been expose( like her secret was found out) . " O-Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?! " her voice wasn't convincing him as he touched her shoulder, evaporating his hand. " Just tell what are you mad about. " she didn't mind his evaporated hand as she turned around, scowls right into Flamer's face. " H-He doesn't know how to give a proper signal! "

" He? " X think, " Who is he? " Lou ran to the robot. " Your stupid principal! The stupid, idiotic principal! " she complained as X sweat drops in front of the lady, putting his hand in front of his chest in case she hit him. He then got an idea, " Adam! Of course! " he said, holding Lou's shoulder. " Thank you for reminding me! " he said, pulling Flamer and Thicker with him. " Let's go! To find help and save Maro! " he said as if he was a captain on the boat. The male mythos was being dragged by as Lou followed them from behind.

* * *

Now... I know that you people are curious about what happen to Aylife and April right? Well... here they are, stuck on a tree. Yuri was holding a branch for her dear life while Copy was passed out, his soul was hanging out of his mouth. Aylife's hoodie was stuck on a tree, as he was looking down, estimating how painful it is if he fell. Shade apparently landed on a sharp rock, which pierced through his body as he groans in pain. April was saved by the leafs which comfort her landing, as she climbed down the tree.

" Everyone~ Come on and get down here! " she called out to them, Aylife summoned his sword and cut the branch that was he was hanging on, as Yuri's branch detached on its own due to her weight. Shade managed to pull himself togther as he threw the rock away, the tear in his body slowly starts to close. Aylife landed soflty on his feet, almost as if he was just landed on a bed, until Yuri fell on top of him.

" Owie... " she then realized she was on top of him. " Ah! I'm sorry! " she said, standing up as she stomp his face, then his spine and lastly kicked the side of his face. " I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! " she bows a few times, Copy, who had woke up stared at her with a pitiful face. ' _How did she managed to do all that in three seconds? "_ the cat thought with amaze and sorry for Aylife.

" I am okay. " he said, standing up as he revealed his bruised face and swollen eye. " You are totally not okay! " Copy exclaimed, as April looked around for any monster. " Aylife, let's get going and find Maro. " he looked at her. " You are right. " he said as he went to his right. " Oi Aylife. Do you even know where we are? " Shade asked, the blue haired traveller stopped at the question as he turned around.

Out of every possible time, he smiled with an idiots face. " WE ARE LOST?! "

.

April giggles as they walked aimlessly, hoping to find a city or something. Aylife felt ashamed as he face palmed himself. His face went back to stoic mode with Yuri still felt guilty about injuring him, Copy sitting on top of her head as a lookout. The cat then saw something, " Look over there! " the traveller stopped and glance at the place where the cat pointed. Yuri does the same too, as she lightly gasped. She ran toward the direction the cat pointed.

Aylife and April couldn't see anything where Copy was pointing. Shade looked at the same thing that the girl was seeing. But they followed the yellow haired girl either way, they stopped at a giant tree where the roots were half as tall them. Yuri asked, " Are you okay? Is something wrong? " she seemed to be talking to someone, but no one was there.

" Who are you talking to Yuri? " April asked, curiosity got over her. " Can't you see? There's a little girl alone in the woods! " Copy said, thinking that they were pretending to not see what he and Yuri saw. " Little girl? " Aylife and April said in unison. They both touched her shoulder, suddenly revealing a crying kid, hugging her legs in fear.

" Hey don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. " Yuri convinced her, but the girl wasn't listening. Aylife was about to touch her but he suddenly can't see her. " Huh? Where did she go? " Aylife asked, April looked at him, " Aylife, she is right there. She pointed at the place where the girl was. He then realized something.

" Yuri... " he called silently, the said girl looked at her. " You... can see ghosts? " she was surprised that he found out her secret. She knew it was no use hiding it anymore as she said. " I guess secret will be reveal no matter what... Yes. I can see ghost, even if its something many people can, I am a bit different. " she paused the others are keeping their ears open.

" I can see spirits, demons and different creatures. Including the ones that look like a human. " Copy had a light bulb on top of his head. " Then you know that Shade was a demon? " Yuri looked at the cat. " Who is that? " she said, staring at him with walfus eyes. Shade was annoyed at this as Aylife touched Yuri, enabling him to see the little girl.

" Hey, are you okay? You can tell us anything. " the girl stops whimpering. _" I *sobs* I'm lost... "_ Aylife has a puzzled look on his face, his hand was just an inch away as she backed away. " P-Please go away... Nothing can touch me. " she paused. " Everything will just go through me. " she cried, slowly sobbing again.

He remain calm and touched the girl's head. Slowly rubbing it, " We will help you find your family, I'm sure they are still out there. " Shade interrupted. " But Aylife, if sh's a ghost then possibly- " " **Shade** " he glared at the demon with cold eyes, the iris was glowing a little bit.

He gave up, " If you say so. " the girl then raise her head, looking straight at Aylife as he hold his hand out, the ghost touched it, surprising everyone including Yuri. " W- Why... " the girl was curious. " Why can you touch me but others can't? " Aylife gave her a calm look, almost look like he was resisting to smile.

" When someone's feeling is to help people, then a gentle warmth can touch other's heart. What I simply do was sending my feeling to you. " he pointed at the girl's chest. " Your chest. "

April smiled happily, Shade eyes were opened as he chuckle, admiring him with respect. Yuri, who looks a little happy, was sad deep inside.

 _Why... Why can he help others when they need it?_ she thought as April claps her hand, gaining everyone's attention. " Let's get going! We can't let her family wait any longer! " she chirped, snapping Yuri out of her thoughts. " Yeah! Don't stay gloomy all day or you'll be a loner in a few weeks. " Copy exclaimed, jumping onto the ghost girl's head, somehow not passing through her.

The ghost giggled a little, " I never seen a talking Pac before. " Copy blinked, " Pac? "

" I think that is what they called ' cat ' here. " Aylife guessed, as they saw a blinding light, slowly walk to it as they exited the forest. Meeting the sight of a huge kingdom in the broad daylight. The darkly emotions fades away when the beautiful sight comes into view. Forgetting about the negative thoughts, walking down the road to enter the kingdom.

* * *

A tap of water echoes through the dark space, Maro felt something restraining her movements as she slowly opens her eyes. " Where... " she looked around, her surroundings were a place filled with mirrors and dark water. " ... am I? .. " the clackling sounds of chains was around her. _What happen before... I can't seem to remember..._

Her mind went into a deep slumber, as she recall what happened to her. " Aylife! " she moved her arms, but her arms were hand cuffed by a huge choker that fits her arm, tied with a huge chains that was implanted to the wall. A dark laugh echoed through the room.

" Welcome... Shimaro Senji. I was pleased that you accept our invitation. " he bowed humbly, Maro was keeping her composure. " What do you want? And what invitation? I don't remember such things! " she said, trying to get to the person but the chains on her hands and legs stops her from doing so.

" Hehehee, I apologize if you couldn't remember anything. Other than being a tool for our goal, I have something better for you. " he said, bringing a lot of torture tool. She freaks out at this as he smirked, pulling out a whip.

" **I'm going to enjoy our time together. "**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON DIMENSION TRAVELLER**

" Mom! Dad! " - Ghost Girl

" X! " -Firodile.

" Where's April?! " - X...


	18. Separate-

_Last time on Dimension Traveller!_

 _Aylife, April, Copy and Yuri went to another dimension on a mission to save Maro from Jet!_

 _But they were separated from the others._

 _Firodile was with Mizuki, Akki was lost in the forest in the process of finding her sister._

 _X is with Flamer, the blockhead Thicker and the impatient Lou._

* * *

" Sorry I kept you waiting... " the cloaked man said, looking at the girl with dried-up tears. It looked like she was crying for a long time her tears has masked under her eyes. The dark figure chuckled evilly, grinning as if he was having fun torturing her. " Ready for round two of torture? " Maro yelps as he put a stick and makes her bites it.

" We can't have you screaming... or someone would hear us. " he smiled, taking another torture device. " Enjoy your punishment time! "

* * *

Shade sneezes as he wipes his nose. They had entered the kingdom which they had seen earlier. Being a bit adventurous, the ghost girl and Aylife went from store to store checking the beautiful merchandise they had on sold. Yuri and April joined them as well with Copy and Shade being the ones carrying the bags.

" How long is this going to be? " Shade asked, frustrated. Copy sighed, " When kids sees something new they wouldn't stop until they see everything. " he raised both his paws. Sitting on Shade's shoulder. " By the way, why did you follow us? You should've gone back to your school. " the cat asked, being curious all of a sudden.

He glanced at the cat before looking away. " I got nothing else to do... Is there a problem? " he sent a death glare straight into the cat's pupil, " N-No. " the cat stammered, the chills went down its spine to its tail.

Aylife stopped for a moment, the ghost girl and the other two girls looked at him in curiosity. " What is it, Aylife? " April asked. He looked back, " I'm sensing someone... " Yuri blinked her eyes in confusion. " Who..? "

Shade and Copy catches up. " Why are you guys stopping? " the demon asks.

April and Yuri shakes their head as they turned back to Aylife, who was looking at a huge castle in the middle of the kingdom.

* * *

" Hey X... " Flamer called out to the traveller.

" Yess? " the robot replied, smiling in triumph as the hot-headed man was boiling in the inside.

" WHY ARE WE BEING PRISONERS?! " the red mythos shouted, boiling in rage while stomping the ground, melting the cement floor in the process. " It is all part of my plan don't worry about it. " he cheekly said, smirking as Thicker grabs his collar.

" I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID PLAN JUST GET US OUT OF HERE! " the nature mythos scowled at the robot, but he was still smirking even after the face to face shout. " No no~ If we get out of here it will ruin the plan. " he said, looking calm as ever.

Lou cried in the corner. " I just wanna go home... " the boiling man looked at her. " YOU CAN JUST SLIP THROUGH THE BARS YOU IDIOT! " he turned to X. " AND YOU! " he pointed his index finger at him. " Why did you upgrade the bars till its elemental-proof? Huh?! " as he had said, yes the bar was upgraded into laser. For some odd reason, there was a security camera just outside the cell.

As Thicker and Flamer were still mad about the things X did, the said man looked up at the camera, staring at it with confidence in its eyes.

* * *

After getting out of the woods, they had arrived at a kingdom, with Firodile still piggybacking Mizuki. The villagers stared at them, whispering to each other about how cute they were together, Firodile was getting annoyed by them, they stopped at an inn, resting for a moment.

" Phew... that was pretty bold of me. " he said, looking calm and collected, putting his headphones on. Mizuki stared at the man's face as he turned around, revealing a bit of a scar on his neck, she immediately grab his shirt, which surprised him. " W-What are you doing?! "

" Don't move. " she said, removing his shirt, what was under it, was a huge black scar that was all across his body, Firo took his shirt back and put it on quickly. Hiding his face from her. Mizuki stared at his back as passing by peasant does their own thing, leaving the two to do their things.

" What... " Mizuki spoke up, breaking the awkward silence, " What happened to you? " she asked, her face is still blank of emotion, but her voice somewhat sounds like worries.

He didn't answer, looking at the passerby without thinking of anything, Mizuki waited and waited untl he finally decide to tell his story. " It was a long time ago... "

* * *

 _The coldness of rain covered me, the flames of pain engulfed me, the dead of my master was unbearable. The monster who had killed him was none other than one of those dimensional eater. Bsorbs, I hate them, I want to slice all of them and make them extinct! But, I couldn't do it alone. One time, I was travelling alone as a kid, wandering in the forest hoping to find a Bsorb._

 _Since I am a Dimension Traveller, I bet that they would attack me right away. Which was proven correctly after a few days, they were attacking in group, but I managed to separate them from each other and taken them down one by one. I couldn't grasp the weight of my own sword at that time, so I was careful to swing it at the perfect timing._

 _It was in my master's teachings, he was a great man. None other than others, he would do the unexpected by showing his true intention to others._

 _My plans on exterminating Bsorb worked well every single day, killing almost a thousand of them in about one year. But... I underestimated them. There were this one smart Bsorb, who had disabled all of my traps by destroying them, and lastly capture me. I found a way out and escaped, runnin to nowhere as I tripped. Slowly looking consciousness, before that happens. I saw a foot walking toward me._

* * *

He looked down, smiling a bit. " When I woke up, I met him, Aylife, who had just brought a bear home. Saying, ' Hi' to me casually. " Mizuki listened in silence, frowning a bit as he stopped. " If he wasn't there... I won't know where would I go now. " his backstory had finished, sighs as he turned to look at Mizuki, who had tears on her eyes.

" Mizuki? " he called, Mizuki realized her eyes were tearing up as she wipes it, looking away in embarrassment as Firo chuckled. " Even a demon like you can cry. " he laughed afterwards, she was blushing a bit as the sharp scythe was around his neck, the coldness of the blade was scaring him. " Tell anyone and I will cut your head off... " the red haired man nodded instantly, she pulled her scythe backs as he held his heart, almost scared to death. Mizuki smiled a bit as she giggles lightly, which the man couldn't hear it.

* * *

X and the mythos trio was being taken to the king which they hasn't meet yet. Thicker and Lou were crying of fear as Flamer inspect X suspiciously, curious why he's the only one happy about meeting the king. After a few more miles, they stopped in front of a huge door, the guards pushed it as they entered the king's hall. Stood there, was the king, sitting on a king's throne. " Guards, you may leave. "

As soon as the king said that, all of the guards around him left. One of the guard was unsure. " My Lord, are you sure about this? " the masked knight asked, the king nods. As he bows before leaving them alone, sending glares toward the traveller.

The door closes, X smiled brightly as he said. " Nice to meet you, King Adam. " the other three looked at him in confusion. Then back at the king, who has removed his crown and smirked at them. " Oi! Adam! What is the meaning of this?! " Thicker shouted at the king, as he sigh.

" Though X, are these your friend? " for somewhat reason, he doesn't seem to know them. Except for X. " Yes, yes they are. This is the Aurora Kingdom right? " the robot asked, as King Adam nods. " I have been keeping this kingdom save from the horde of monster that'd planned to destroy it. What brings you here to my kingdom? " Flamer looked at him suspiciously, before nodding.

" I get it now... " Lou and Thicker turned their head toward him. " What did you found out about Flamer? " Lou curiously asked. " Since we were kicked into a portal, I guess we just went into an alternate dimension, right? " he looked at X straight into his eyes. The robot traveller's eye flickers before answering. " That is correct, this Adam right here is this dimension's. Not like ours. "

King Adam cleared his throat, interuppting them. " If thou are finish, will you explain to me why you has come to see me? " X bows gladly as he continue his previous conversation. " I would like to introduce you to a new friend, unfortunately, she has been kidnapped by a man named Jet Vermillion. " King Adam raised his eyebrow as soon as he heard Jet's name.

" The Blackest Hunter? " King Adam spoke, " One of my subornates just hired him to do a job. " X's sense began to tingling. " And that man is...? " King Adam spoke his name as X memorize it completely. After( what it seems like an interrogation) X, Flamer, Thicker and Lou were set free because of their kind service upgrading their prison cells. Now criminal will be harder to escape.

" Wow... doing good deeds really did help you somehow. " Thicker stared in amaze, as they waved the guards, who smiled at them happily. The gate to the castle was closed, Flamer looked at the robot as he asked. " What now X? Even A- " " King " X interuppted, Lou immediately realized as she whisper in Flamer's ears. _If you don't respect the King, you will be caught again!_ Flamer's fire seemed to be in low spirits now as he clears his throat.

" Even _King_ Adam doesn't know where that man has gone to. " X chuckled, as he said. " But he did pinpointed the location of where he has been! Now we just need to find others and hopefully form a huge group to search for Maro! " X laughed triumphly while in his thoughts. _I need to find April quick! Hopefully that Jet bastard doesn't kidnap her too!_ behind their back, X was clenching his teeth in anger.

Flamer sighs and facepalm before looking at the sky. _Why is he here..._

* * *

Aylife and the ghost girl arrived at an old house, just outside the castle as they entered it. Yuri was shivering in fear as Shade pat her shoulders. " Don't worry, even if you saw a ghost they won't harm you. Am I right? " Yuri nodded, " Y-Yeah. Why do I need to be scared? I mean... look at April! " as if it was a perfect timing, April was skipping into the old house happily. They smiled and followed her from behind. Two pair of eyes... wait, we know who it is. Jet was stalking them from above, covering in the shadows as he disperse.

Inside the old house, were wrinkled, and cracks in the floor. Vines has already grow on the wooden planks. The furniture were tangled with vines, as if they were blended in nature. While exploring the house, Yuri and Copy inspects around, trying to find anything or anyone in the house. After an hour of searching, they couldn't find anything, as they rest on the sofa.

" Nothing beats a good rest. " Copy said, sitting on top of Aylife's head, the blue haired man looked at the ghost girl, who seems to be happy at the moment. " Mister! Thank you very much for helping me! " he smiled, looking back at her. " No problem. But we still haven't found your parents. " her mood change, from happy to sad, looking down on the floor. " I know... " April frowns, thinking of an idea.

A light bulb appeared on top of her head, she looked around her pocket to found a balloon, inflating it. She gave it to the ghost girl, " Here~ " the ghost girl smiled, reaching out her hand and stopped halfway. Thinking if she could touch it, Aylife was able to saw her because his feelings reached her. April's feeling might be able to connect with her, but she was unsure.

Copy spoke, " Its fine! The balloon wouldn't do you any harm. " when the cat told her that her doubts disappeared like the wind, grabbing the end of the balloon. For others, they had already expected her to grab it, while the ghost was shocked, smiling happily as tears escaped her eyes.

" Now we just need to find her guardians. " Shade leap up, jumping from the couch and stands tall. " I bet they don't live around here. " he thought, everyone was thinking of something, Yuri was the first one to gain one. " Oh! I have an idea! " everyone listened to her idea.

" How about we find them outside the castle? They couldn't possibly live inside the kingdom. " April raised her hand. " And why do you think so Yuri? " she giggled, " Simple April-senpai~ "

From afar, X felt his heart going faster as anger escapes his body. Flamer stared at him with a blank face.

Back to Yuri, " We found the girl in the woods right? Little girl, can you tell us where do you live? " the ghost girl silently stared at her, before putting one of her finger on her lips. " I haven't told you yet? " the other fell backwards. She giggled before saying, " I live on the outskirt of town, my town is called Ana Village. " Aylife pat her shoulder, " And which direction from here to there? "

He asked, trying to ask her in a simple way. She looked at the giant wall of the kingdom, pointing the other direction toward the sun is going. " That way! " April claps her hand. " East then! "

" What are we waiting for? Let's go. " Shade said, going out first. Yuri joined him afterwards as Aylife and April lead the ghost girl outside, a groan can be heard. Yuri screamed as they quickly went to their aid. Shade was knocked on the ground, getting up slightly while glaring at Jet. Who had Yuri on his hands. Copy shouted , " Hey! Let Yuri go! " completely stealing Aylife's line.

" I will bring you down if you came near our base. Dimension Traveller. " Aylife and April was shocked by this, he summoned his blades and readies in a stance. April pulls out her magical gun from a small pink portal she created. Shade gets up and changed into his demon form. Copy gets back with the ghost girl. " Don't worry, Copy The Cat will protect you from harm! " the cat told the ghost girl, making her smile a bit.

Jet summoned a few mystical like creature, they came down from the sky, crashing into trees and destroying it in the process. " Try to find us and save your friend. " he taunted the blue haired traveller, who clicked his tongue and pointed at the mystical creatures with his blade. " I swear I will save Yuri and Maro from you. "

The monsters charges at them as he sliced one down, " **Circling Slash!** " he announced his skill, cutting down the monster and trees around him. " Shooting Star! " April chant, shooting magical bullets from her gun, knocking down some of the creatures. Shade claps his fist together. " **Demonic Force!** " with his claws and threads of demons. He managed to slice the monster that jumped on him and also caught some of them in his whip. Beheading their head, they disappeared from the place.

More seemed to appear from the sky, Jet's shadow was slowly getting farther. " Tch. We need to catch up to them. But first, we need to get through these guys first. " Aylife said, Shade looked around and slashed a monster in the head. " Go on without us. " April was shocked at his statement. " But we can't leave you behind! " she cried, Shade smirked and pointed at himself. " Who do you think I am? "

Aylife gaze at him before deciding. " Let's go. " he took April's hand and started running through the monsters. The creatures was about to attack them until the demon covered them from the side. " Don't die on us! " he shouted from afar, Copy and the ghost girl chased after them, the cat jumps on Aylife's shoulder and chirped. " Onward! To save Maro and Yuri! " it acted as a pirate. On a voyage while the ghost girl floats off the ground. Shade shows his claw at them while waving. When they were gone, he turned his attention to the creatures.

" I will show you the torture from hell! "

* * *

With April and Aylife chasing after the shadow, the shadow curves into a river.

 _Sploosh!_

They stopped and looked around, the shadow was nowhere to be seen. " We lost them. " Aylife said, there were no other possibilities that they were still here. " Damn it! And we were just getting close! " Copy groans, kicking the water. The river was going downstream. April noticed something different about the water. " Hey Aylife... " she called her friend, be went to her side. " What is it? " he asked.

" Since when water goes backward? " her question seemed to have gain his attention. " I don't think that's possible. " the ghost girl answered, Aylife didn't believe her at first until he looked at the water. The river was not going downstream, it was going upstream. He thinks of a possibility with Copy looking at him.

* * *

Shade was sweating, cutting one monster after another. He seemed to be exhausted, kneeling down on one foot while the other was supporting his hand. " Is there no end to them...? " Right when he need help, a scream echoes. " Fall of Thousand: Leaking Pain! " the numbers were decresed drastically, he knew that attack. Something was flying on the sky, " Blood Magic: Multiple Execution. " a sharp voice said, a pool of blood turned into needles of death as it struck the mystical creatures. Leaving Shade speechless.

" Need help buddy? " Firodile asked, jumping down from a hill. Shade chuckled, " Anytime when I need to kick your ass. " the perverted man smirked with the demon, sharing the same glance as Mizuki landed in front of them. " Let's send them to Hell. "

* * *

 _NEXT TIME ON DIMENSION TRAVELLER:_

" Daddy? Is that you? " -Ghost Girl.

" He's that way! We need to hurry! " -Shade

" April! I'm so happy I found you! " - X

" ... What... happen... ? " - Yuri

Copy: See nya nyext time~!


	19. Saving Maro! The Weird Surprise?

A monster was sliced, tumbling down as Firodile weighs his sword on his shoulder, finishing the last creature that has been distracting them. Shade retracted his demonic claws, while at the end of Mizuki's scythe has blood dripping from it.

" That should be the last of them, " Firodile said, looking over to the demon's side. " Oi! Are you two dead yet? " he asked with a rude manner. Shade was ticked off as he turn his head toward the red haired pervert. " Of course we are, we wouldn't end up like you- a dead corpse. "

" Watch your tongue! Demon freak! " both of them collides their head, pushing it against each other as Mizuki breaks it up. By swinging her scythe between the both of them.

" Stop it you idiots. We need to catch up to Aylife and April. " she blankly said, her scythe turned into blood as it disappeared. Firodile glared at the demon before crossing his arms.

" Don't tell me what to do. I know my way. " he walked into the direction that Aylife went to. Shade was grunting at him from the back as he turned to Mizuki. " What's with his problem? He keep getting in my way. " the black and white haired demon ask, being clueless about Firodile. The white haired girl only shakes her head and followed his footsteps.

* * *

Aylife stared at the river, wondering how it could go upstream instead of flowing normally. The ghost girl jumped into the water, her leg passing through it with ease. She crouch down and stared at the water. Touching it as her hand went through it, " Aylife! Aylife look! " he noticed her cheerful call, looking at her playing with the water by putting her hands in and out. " Let me join too! " April smiled and jumped into the water, making a small splash. The girls put their hands through the water, as it disappeared on the other side. " Whoa~ the water is so strange~ my hand disappeared when it went through. " the stoic man looked at her.

" Your hand disappeared? " he repeated, as he jumped into the river as well and look at the other side of the upstream river, the ghost girl puts both of her hand inside it.

He was expecting too see her hand pass through the water, unfortunately it didn't happen that way. " That's weird... " he said, putting his head inside the water, inside it. He had found a gap in the space, or in short, a portal. He pulls his head out, catching April's and the ghost girl attention. " Are you okay~? " April asked, the blue haired traveler got up, shaking his head to remove the water that was on his head.

" I found out how they disappeared here. " Copy climbs his head from resting on his hoodie. " Oh~ nice detective work! " Copy complimented the traveler, he ignored the cat and started explaining. " First of all, the reason why the water was floating in the air was because of the unbalanced gravity. " April raised her hand, wanting to ask a question as he lets her to.

" So~ what is causing the gravity to turn upside down? " she asked, doing a handstand to show what she meant by upside down. Aylife gladly answered that question, " That is because of the constantly tear in the space, someone has been letting this portal to opened for so long the gravity around it has been reversed. " Copy claps its paws. " Then the guy that kidnapped Maro is beyond this water. " the cat asked, as the stoic man nodded.

" I'll leave this here~ " April made an arrow on a tree, pointing straight at the upstream river. " I don't think that's necessary... " the ghost girl sweat dropped, but then she pulled Aylife's sleeves, dragging him inside the water. " Let's go and save your friend! Hurry up! " he gave up on resisting and lets her drag him straight into the portal, April hopped cheerfully as Copy jumped on top of her head, jumping inside the water.

On the other side of the portal, was a rather dark place full of gloomy sensation. Seeing the dark statue and gargoyle around them was scaring the ghost girl, who still have a heart of a child. Apart from that, Aylife's stoic face scans around for any threat. Making sure it is safe to proceed. Copy jumped down from Aylife's shoulder, sniffing around the air. " I smell Maro's scent somewhere. "

The ghost girl looked at the cat. " You can smell her? " the cat proudly raise its head.

" Of course! After all, I am Copy! The cat. And Maro is my master, I've been staying with her since I first met her. "

" You don't live with Aylife? " she asked, as the cat reply with a nod. As they finish their little chat April start skipping around. " C'mon~ let's get going and save Maro! " she smiled brightly, shining the light of the dark room as Aylife sighed. They began to walk in groups through the dark hallway. Since there was only one direction they could follow, it is impossible for them to get lost. With Copy's sense of smell, the cat guide them across the maze-like hallway.

Even if they look safe around the way, unexpected accident may happen anywhere. Unaware of the unknown danger, someone- or something, was watching them. One of the gargoyle's eyes was watching them, as if they were a security camera.

* * *

X and the trio mythos. Was walking down the road that leads to somewhere the king told them. " Hey X, where are we going? We've been walking for hours now! " Thicker complained after 5 minute of looking down.

" Weren't we supposed to meet up with others first? " Flamer asked, as the robot smirked and turned around slowly.

" Don't worry about the small details. I'm sure we will meet up with others soon enough. "he confidently said to the others. " The place where we are heading must be the place where Maro's kidnapper should be. " Lou raised her eyebrow.

" And that's why you're so sure about this place you're talking about? " she asked, staring at him without hope. " Absolutely! " X's eyes shines like a star, the overconfidence he had was discouraging the blue haired girl as she looked to the side. She spotted a pair of eyes staring at them, with the height of a child she assumed it was just a kid. X was occupied due to the other two complaining about their appetite. The blue haired girl decide to ignore it as they walked down the dirt path. The pair of eyes followed them slowly from behind, hiding behind the trees in the process.

* * *

Back to Aylife and co. They seem to be in a dire situation, Aylife was holding on to the edge of the floor, trying to not fall into the dark abyss under him. What happened to him and why is he in this situation? The answer to that will be lead with this conversation.

" Copy... did you accidentally step on the wrong tile and triggered a trap~? " April asked, still looking at Aylife with his struggle to not fall.

" Ehehe... oops. "

" Shouldn't we help Aylife first? " the ghost girl said in a worried tone. Sweating even though she is a ghost. " I'm fine. "

Aylife spoke up, gaining the attention of his friends. " I can get out of this, don't worry. " his hand held firm onto the edge, as he lets go one of his hand, summoning his sword on his hand and stab it into the wall. He lowers down a bit, and jumped out of the trap. As he landed on the ground, he turned around. Showing a thumbs up, " See? I did- " he fell straight into another trap. Copy and the ghost girl panicked as they shouted, " AYLIFE! " April happily waved at the hole. " Have a safe trip~ "

" Oi! What should we do?! Aylife fell into a hole. " Copy was still panicking, running around while screaming in fear. The ghost girl tugged on April's sleeves. April look at the sad girl's face as she asks. " A- April-chan... is Aylife going to be okay? " the big breasted girl smiled, and reply with a cheerful tone. " Of course he is~ He's a strong friend. Even if there are spikes or a bath of poison down there he should be fine~ " the ghost girl shrieked.

" S- Spikes? P- Poison? " after April said that she passed out on the ground, the cat shouted at April. " Oi! Don't say such ominous thing like that to a kid! " April realized her mistake and hit her own head cutely. " Oops~ Sorry about that~ " the cat sighed, looking around like a scaredy cat. " Just what is this place anyway?! Its giving me the creeps... " April stare at the end of the hallway, through all of the darkness surrounding them, she could saw a door at the end.

" Hey Copy~ " the cat look at its master's friend. " Where is Maro's scent going? " the girl asked, bending down to the cat's height level. The cat sadly pointed toward the same hallway she was staring at. " That way. "

" Let's get going then~ Maro is waiting for us. " she said, piggybacking the little ghost girl on her back and took Copy as the cat sat on her head.

" Are you sure about leaving Aylife behind? I'm worried about him.. " April smiled at the cat.

" He'll be fine! Aylife may look like an idiot but he has the strength to protect others. Of course he'll be fine. " the cat was still worried regardless of what she said. As they ran straight toward the door.

* * *

Speak of the devil, we'll head straight to where Aylife is right now. It was first pitch black... then he realized that he was just unconscious. Aylife woke up from his unconscious state and jerks up. Looking around as he found himself in a room, it was almost like a 5- star hotel room. " Where am I? " he asked himself, he looked up and saw what it look like a tube, " That's where I fell from? " he said to himself, a knock on the door was heard, as he flinched.

" Mr Xitalu? Are you there? I'm coming in. " as the door opened slowly, Aylife quickly jumped into a bundle of clothes he found laying around. A girl with blue wavy hair came in. Looking around for someone named ' Xitalu'. " Are we playing this game again Xitalu? Hehe you sure know how to have fun. " she started looking around for the person, Aylife was sweating in the bundle of clothes, as he quickly picked a random outfit he found inside the pile of shirt he's in. As he was changing his clothes, the girl had approached the place she hasn't checked yet. The place is where Aylife are.

" Is this your new hiding spot... " she pulled away all of the clothes that were hiding Aylife. " Mr. Xitalu? " the guy beneath the clothes had a stoic expression. " Ah. You've found me. " he said in a monotone voice. The girl raised her eyebrow before smiling at him. " We should stop playing these games Mr Xitalu. It will be harder to catch you if you found new place to hide. " Aylife was wearing a professor's coat, along with a plain t-shirt under it.

Being as dense as he could, he repeated the word he heard. " Catch me? " the girl blushed and quickly hide her face. " I-It's nothing! Forget what you hear! " more question marks appear on top of Aylife's head, the girl regained her composure and recalled her objective. " Anyways, the final phase is almost complete. Have you reshaped the figure of the Key? "

 _What is she talking about? Some kind of key to a secret door._ " Oh the Key! Yes yes I have recovered the Key, and what's more its inside my pocket! " he pretend to be this Xitalu she's been going on about. " Inside your pocket? Oh well, let's get going. " she pulled his hand, " We are going to break the illusion of the world and gained true freedom! " he was being forced to follow her since he don't have any other choices.

* * *

Firodile and Mizuki was walking down the road, Shade was ahead of them. Mizuki was curious about something she inspected on the monster earlier, it was a weird cut that she'd found on the monster's body. She tugged on his sleeves, gaining his attention. " Hmm? What is it? " he asked, with his hands on the back of his neck. This is his usual posture when walking.

" I wanted to ask. Why were the creature from before was cut differently? " she was asking Firodile because he was the one who fought them before. " None of them are straight cut if you look closely. " the perverted man blushed slightly, looking away in embarrassment.

" If you really want to know about that I'll tell you why. " he sighed, looking at the sky with the hint of shame. " I can't do things straight, they will always bent to the side if someone look closely. In fact, if I tried to make a perfect straight line with a ruler, it will goes to the side bit by bit. " after explaining his weakness, he turned his head to look at her. " Are you satisfied now? That's my weakness. " Mizuki stayed silent, staring at him for a time.

" So you're just an idiot. " she spoke bluntly. Firodile's vein throbbed in anger, " SHUT UP! " Shade laughed out loud, as the angry red haired man look at the demon.

" I'll kill you guys later for this! " he shouted at the two, they found the tree with the marked on it.

Shade scratches his head, looking at the arrow for several times. Mizuki and Firodile finally catch up to his tracks, " Is something wrong, Shade? " Mizuki asked, seeing her fellow demon stressed about something.

He showed them the arrow he found, " What does this thing means? " the reaction on Mizuki's and Firodile's face was rare. Both of them were shocked they turned into stone. Afterwards the petrifaction undo, " Shade... are you serious? " Firodile asked the demon, who glared at him threateningly. " What? "

" That's an arrow, it points in a certain direction to show us the way. " the white and black haired demon nods, looking at it several times.

" Where is the pointer? " Firodile face palmed, _Shade... you can't read signs?_ " Do you learn anything from your school? " the demon shakes his head, leaving Firo in the state of shock.

Mizuki answered his question. " Our school was always full of delinquent. Even the teachers couldn't do a thing to change them. " Firodile blankly stare at them, realizing it must be hard for them to live in such a harsh school.

" Anyways, Aylife must have left that arrow for us to follow. " he followed the arrow guidance and saw the upstream river. They jumped into the water and walked toward the upside down water. Firodile put his hand inside the water and found out about the secret.

" There's a portal inside this thing. They must have went through here. " Mizuki nodded.

" What are we waiting for? Let's go. " Shade said, recklessly jumping into the water. The red haired man couldn't do anything to stop him as they follow his lead.

* * *

April opened the door, that was unlocked for some reason. She peeked inside it, along with the ghost girl and Copy. They slowly reverse and opened the door widely. Making sure the door doesn't make a sound when they entered it. Inside it wasn't the room they were expecting. It was actually a prison for the victims they have kidnapped. " Copy, are you sure Maro's in here? " April asked, feeling a wind of uneasy, the cat sniffed the air.

" No doubt about it. She's right there in the corner. " the cat pointed into a cell. As they started running to it, the cell mates woke up due to the footsteps they heard.

" Oi you! Big girl! What are you doing out of your cell? " one of the cellmates asked, April stopped and look at them.

" Hehe~ I'm here to save my friend. " after seeing her face, they were immediately attracted by her charm. Copy sweat drops and stopped in front of the cell where the scent was. The ghost girl was following the cat from behind, as she surprised by what she saw.

It was a man and a woman sleeping together on a bed. A small bed in fact, they were huddling for warmth. April catch up later on, looking at the two in curiosity. " Hey~ Maro~ you didn't told us you had a man. " Copy jaw dropped and sniff the air to confirm what he had smelled. " That girl smelled like Maro... I wonder who she is. " a drop of tear fell into the floor, April and Copy turned their head toward the ghost girl, who was crying for some reason.

" D- Daddy? "

* * *

 **Sorry for the two month delays! I've been distracted by a lot of things especially One Piece.**

 **I am back to write and will continue this story as along as I live!**

 _NEXT TIME ON DIMENSION TRAVELLER_

" How much longer are we going to walk? " - Thicker.

" The Key is... Maro?! " - Aylife

" Can't you read the signs?! " - Firodile.


	20. Trouble Lies Ahead!

**Back for more?**

* * *

" Hmm~ " April was thinking while humming. Copy was trying to comfort the ghost girl from her sudden cries. " Oi! Why are you crying? And did you just say that that guy is your Dad? Why does your mother smells like Maro?! " the cat ended up stressing itself out from asking all the questions.

The girl inside the cell is woken up by the cry of the little kid, she wipes away her drowsiness as her vision were getting clearer. She was surprised by the purple haired who was on the other side of the cell, along with the unknown cries that echoes through the prison. " Who are you? And why are you out of your cell? "

April was snapped out of her thought, looking at the girl who has the similar face as Maro. " Hello there~ " she responded without answering any of her question.

" Oi. I'm right here you know. " Copy said, the girl was shocked again.

" The cat can talk?! " the ghost girl was still crying, she raised her head and stared at the woman. " Mokaa-san! " her cry send chills down her spine.

(Mokaa-san is the combination of the ghost girl's mother name and " okaa-san " which means " mommy " in japanese.)

" W-Who's there? " she looked around in fear, a question mark appeared on top of April's head. _Why can't she see her?_ April thought deeply inside her mind. Copy was also confused in this situation, the cat was trying to calm the ghost girl down by sitting on top of her head.

" Hey... is she really your mother? " Copy asks. The ghost girl nodded, wiping her tears off her face. " Mokaa-san, I'm right here! Can't you _see_ me? " the girl was shivering again, as she tries to find the source of the voice.

" There's only one girl that would call me that... " she said to herself, looking at April and Copy, who was flying in her perspective. She screamed in fear with a horrified expression on her face. " T- That cat can fly?! " while for April, it was just Copy sitting on top of the ghost girl's head.

" You got it wrong there. " Copy blankly said, waving his paw from left to right. April giggles silently and faced the girl in the cell. " Hey~ she wanted to see you so much. "

" W- Who are you talking about? And why can that cat talk AND fly? " she asked in a completely surprised tone. Copy sighed, " Like I said, you got that part wrong. "

" Mokaa-san! Please look at me! " the girl was once again shivering, she then realized that her mother couldn't see her like April and Copy could. An immense feeling of despair quickly filled her heart. The ghost girl fell to her knees, she started crying again as her voice echoes through the cell. The girl had found where the voice was coming from, it was in front of her. The voice came from under the cat, it doesn't make sense for her.

" I can hear her voice... but why can't I see her? " she said to herself, holding her head with both hands. " What happened to her when we were trapped in here? " she asked herself again, April and Copy put their attention to the girl, who was talking to herself.

" Why... what did that bastard Xitalu do?! Why is her voice so close? Yet, I can't see her! " tears were running down her face. " Is she really there? " she raised her head, looking at April with her face filled with tears. " Hey... tell me, is my daughter right here? " she reached out her hand on April's jacket, pulling her as she ran her face with the bars. She wasn't smiling as she used too, instead her eyes were gloom by the darkness.

" Hey! Tell me! Is she okay?! Was she hungry? Did she has any bruises on her body? " rapid question were escaping her mouth, April silently hear her out as more question rains down on her. " Was she happy? She didn't get into any trouble right? She wasn't harassed by Xitalu right?! " April pushed her hand away from her clothes, her face was expressionless, just like her eyes which is hiding in the darkness.

Copy was silent as the cat watches what April does next... April walked up behind the ghost girl, put her arm around the ghost as her cries stops momentarily. Copy was confused by her actions, he couldn't understand what her intentions were. Even the girl inside the cell was clueless of her actions.

Well, it was surely not a good thing for the cat. What the dimension-travelling girl does was unexpected, she held the ghost girl tightly and carry her up in the air, she then spin halfway and bend her body backwards, she then threw the ghost girl along with Copy toward the cell. The girl inside the cell felt a _feeling_ of something approaching from her senses. Copy hit his head onto the bars while the ghost girl passed through it with ease. She closed both of her eyes in fear, the girl who was in cell could sense something flying toward her, she instinctively held out her arm, as if she wanted to catch a human body.

" Star Toss! "

With her arm spread wide open, the ghost girl was caught in her arms, both of them fell on their butt. Copy's head slowly slides down the bar as April turned around to face the two. A wide smile on her face, " You can see her now, right? " she said with her heartwarming tone. The ghost girl was weeping for a moment.

" Waah! You're so mean, April-chan... " the girl was rubbing her head in pain until she heard the tiny voice coming from in front of her, she looked to the point where the ghost girl's head was. The little girl did the same thing as well, both of their eyes were locked onto each other, it was quiet for a moment, the sunlight light starts to covers both of them. The ghost girl was in a frozen state because her mother was looking at where she are right now, but she knew, that her mother couldn't actually see her.

But that wasn't actually true, she figure it out when she saw tears escaping the corner of her mother's eye. " You are here... " the girl mumbled, she hugged her daughter's body and cried in happiness, taking in a small breath as her cries continues for a long period of time. April was smiling in satisfaction as Copy slowly gets up on his own.

" Oi! April! What was that for?! I could've gotten killed by the shock before I even hit the bars! " the cat scowled at the careless girl, she blinks for a moment, and hits herself cutely.

" I'm sorry~ "

" That's not going to work on me! "

* * *

Firodile landed on the ground coolly, until Mizuki fell on top of him following with Shade who steps on his face in the process.

" What the hell was that for?! " the red haired traveller scowled at both of them.

Both demon replied the same thing at the same time. " We wanted a soft landing. "

" Curse both of you! " he lets out a heavy sigh. " This place looks like a separate dimension from where we were. Who made that portal there? " he mumbled to himself, while he was wondering silently Shade was staring at the gargoyle around them. His eyes were still serious as ever, he felt the uneasy feeling of something watching them from the suspicious statue.

Mizuki accidentally step on a tile, a ticking sound could be heard as it disappeared after a while. " Hmm? " Firodile felt something coming his way, he couldn't see anything coming from his sides, so he decided to look up. What he found was a giant boulder falling toward him, his face immediately went pale. Before it could impale him into a pancake, something or someone has cut the boulder into small stones. It was Mizuki, she was the one who quickly reacted to the boulder's momentum before Firodile was crushed to death. She flew across him as she landed gracefully. Turning around with the expressionless face.

" Are you okay? " she asked, her voice doesn't have any sincerity in it. Firodile could only suck his lips as a blush appeared on his face. The girl stared at him with clueless expression. Firodile stood there silently, he doesn't want to say anything since the boulder almost fell on him. Shade seemed to have a vague idea of the reason why he stayed silent.

" Mizuki, " he called out his fellow demon. " I think he saw your panties. " Firodile lets out a burst of cough, proving that Shade's theory was correct. Mizuki swings her scythe around, aiming for Firodile as he started running.

" **Unforgivable.** " Mizuki mumbled behind her rampaging swings, she was chasing after the red haired pervert with her scythe swinging around dangerously, it made scratches around the wall. Also it destroyed the gargoyle's and the statue in the process. Shade sighed, he heard the sound of the ground rumbling from behind, he decided to look to see what it is. It was three giant boulder coming his way, black streak of lines were across her face, as he started running to the direction where Mizuki is. Apparently, every tile on the floor that Firodile was stepping on was a trap. Which is unlucky for Shade since all the traps were activated wherever he steps at.

A trap floor, poison arrows, giant axe swinging from the side and also fires that was sprout out from the wall. He had to face all of the traps while following Mizuki's track.

" OI GIANT SWORD BASTARD! DON'T PULL ME INTO YOUR TROUBLE! " Shade shouted toward Firodile, who was still running away from Mizuki. " SHUT UP! Mizuki please let me go! I didn't saw your pure white undergarments! " her eyes flashed dangerous red as her speed increases, Firodile was screaming in fear as he fell into a trap floor. Mizuki jumped over it as Shade lost his footing, after he realized that he fell down along with the boulder, inside the trap floor was not what Firodile expected, he was sliding down to the underground as if the trap door was made for this reason. He then felt the ground rumbling, he turned his body while sliding downwards.

He saw the white and black haired demon running down the slide, with a troubled look on his face. Firodile decide to take this chance to mock him.

He stood up and ran beside him, " Hey! Why is a demon running? Is it afraid of something that will kill him? Hahaha! " he laughed while enjoying himself, the demon couldn't hold in his anger as he scowled at the traveler. " SHUT UP! I'M NOT RUNNING FOR MY LIFE! I'M JUST TRYING TO FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS STUPID TUNNEL! "

" Being dishonest aren't we? " at this time, Firodile felt the rumbling getting closer, he turned around while running backwards and saw the three boulders. They were lined up in a straight line because of the lack of space in the tunnel. Firodile turned around and ran, faster than Shade. Leaving a trail of wind behind.

" OI! " the demon shouted, chasing after the red haired traveler. After a few boost from his demon legs he has finally catch up to him. " Haha! Why are suddenly running away from some boulders hard-headed bastard? Is it too easy to beat a demon like me but not some small boulders? " Shade laughed mockingly, as Firodile gritted his teeth.

" OH SHUT UP! I CAN'T USE MY WEAPON FOR A PERIOD OF TIME BECAUSE WE JUST TRAVELED THROUGH A DIMENSION! I COULD DESTROY THEM EVEN BARE-HANDED! "

Shade felt like Firo was insulting him. " OH REALLY?! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY THAT! "

Firo lets his anger took control. " CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! "

Both of them stopped running, as they both turn around and faced the boulders, Firodile punched the first one, cracking it into pieces as Shade went on forth onto the other one, both of them managed to destroy it in one punch. As for the third one, they both worked together and destroy it with an uppercut.

" Hahaha! How was that! I destroyed a boulder that was bigger than yours! "

" Pfft. Stop covering up your loss. Mine was bigger than yours. "

Firodile's veins start to throbbing in anger. " What did you say, White and black demon?! "

Shade was also letting his anger ran lose. " It's better than having a perverted personality and red hair! "

" What is so wrong about red hair? At least mine's cooler AND original than having a dyed hair! "

" It's not dyed at all! I was born with this hair! " Shade scowled.

" Oh, I see. " Firodile gave the look of pity on Shade's face. He found it insulting as he was about to start another argument until the ground start shaking, they look upward, where they came from, more and more boulder were coming their way again. Black streaks of lines were across their faces, they again started running from it as their screams echoes through the whole tunnel.

While on the ground above...

Mizuki steps on more trap that activated boulders and lead them to the trap floor the two male fell into. " Suffer, Firodile. " she said with a very menacing aura leaking out.

* * *

X and the other three has finally arrived at their destination, which is an abandoned castle in the middle of the woods. " Hmm... " the robot hums, scanning the old castle with his eyes. " This castle has been here for centuries. I wonder what happen to this great town. " he spoke to himself, Thicker was laying down on the ground, his stomach cries for food. He frowns at the empty stomach and sat up. " I guess I can find something to eat if I search underground. "

As her friend was relaxing, Lou had a strange feeling since she stepped into the castle's premises. She wondered to herself, " Why aren't there any explorer searching this old castle? It must be full of treasure if its been here for a century. " she then found a tiny pond nearby, letting out a relieved sigh. " Well, at least I can rest here for a while. "

Flamer was sunbathing in the clearing, until he felt the ground grumbling under him. Something is deep inside the soil, and its heading toward X. X was still preoccupied by the old castle as he finished analyzing it. " That's weird... there aren't any clues of how it was destroyed. The records shows that... this is... reality? " X said, thinking deeply of the mystery of the castle. The ground underneath him crumbles, he opened his eyes instinctively and saw a wall of circle around him.

No... it wasn't a wall, it was actually the insides of a huge worm. X slowly realizes this as the mouth closes before he could say anything. Flamer was shocked, he just saw the robot being swallowed into the myth monster from Cthulhu Mythos, Nssu-Ghahnb. Thicker was slow to notice as the worm burrowed underground, leaving a huge hole in the ground.

" X! " Flamer screamed, Lou and Thicker glance at Flamer as he jumped into the hole. " Where is that fire idiot going? " Lou said to herself, she was playing with the fishes in the pond that she'd met. Thicker sense a new change of humidity in the ground, he reported this to his friend. " Hey Lou, Flamer is rampaging under the ground. Should I stop him? " Lou heard Thicker's report and gasp a bit. Sighing in disappointment, she waves at Thicker.

" Just leave that guy be. He must've wanted to make the global warming of this world worse or something. "

" Hai! " Thicker responded like a child who listen to his teacher's order. " When you think of it, where is Mr. Robot? "

* * *

Aylife ( in disguise) was following the mysterious lab woman, wondering where he is heading. He looked around, the place was crowded with strange creatures that can't be describe alone with words. As he was looking around, he was lead into an ' authority personnel only ' room. " Say... who are you? And where am I? " the girl who was pulling him along the way stopped, she then make him stand still, pushing him into a wall. She was silent for a moment, then she looked up with a cheeky smile.

" Oh stop with games Mr Xitalu~ you're making me blush. " she was really blushing in front of his face. Being as honest as he is, he said these word with a straightforward face. " No, I don't really know who you are. " a needle struck through the girl's heart, suddenly it turned into a cupid's arrow as she was twirling around in happiness.

 _Ah~ Mr Xitalu is being cold and dense again! But he's being nice to me today... who cares!_ W- Well, she said. " I am your cute assistant, Delta! But you always call me as Fake~ even though I don't like it... I don't care as long as it is you who said it to me! " flowers were scattering around her, as Aylife stared at her blankly with his stoic face.

" I see. Ta-chan. " she was shot with another cupid arrow. _He made a nickname for me!_

" Where are we going again? I forget most of the research stuff that you were talking about. " She stopped her tiny happiness to answer her question. Smiling happily as she pulled him again, and also, Aylife was not resisting at all.

" Let me explain again Mr Xitalu~ and this time, in a shorter form. Our master Kulltula has ordered us to destroy the illusion of this world, in order to do that, he has send us here to conduct on the research on how to ' cure ' this world. " she kept talking, without realizing that Aylife had fallen asleep. " After a few dozen of years, we've found a way and told our master about the Key we need to ' cure ' the world. " she took a deep breath, " We need a suitable sacrifice from the people of this world. After thousands and thousands of guinea pig was lost, our master once again gave an aid in our research. " at this point, Aylife was half-asleep.

" He had sent one of his underlings here, along with a package of a human embedded with magical power. " Aylife rubs his eyes as he lets out a yawn. " The Key to ' cure ' this world was that girl. I heard her name was Ma or something... " she began to think harder. Aylife looked up on her as she remembered the name.

" Her name was Shimaro Senji, and she is from a school called Aurora Academy or something. " Aylife's eyes were wide open, as he stands up on his own, ending the painful dragging, he held her shoulder and pushed her into a wall, taking her by surprise. " Maro is here?! "

* * *

 _NEXT TIME ON DIMENSION TRAVELLER_

" Maro! " - Aylife.

" WHEN IS THIS GOING TO END?! " - Firodile.

" ... " - X?


	21. Closing Into Maro! The Beloved Maid!

Aylife's eyes were bizarre, his emotion were mixed with worried and anxiety. As Delta was scared at his unusual behavior. " How is she? Is she okay? Did anyone hurt her? "

Delta sensed his worries in his voice, feeling a bit of jealously as she pushed him back. " C- Calm down Mr Xitalu... she was taken under your care right? You should've know about all of that. " she told him, feeling a bit uneasy on his sudden assault.

" Oh. Is that so? " he felt a bit relaxed, fixing the glasses that he was wearing. " I would like to meet her right away. " taken by his word, a pink lightning that has the writing " Jealousy " struck her heart. She jerks up on her own and lead the way.

As they walked deeper into the lab, mumbling could be heard from Delta's mouth. But that didn't faze Aylife one bit. All he cares was to meet his friend again. They stopped in front of a door. As a few scientist hands out a hazmat suit to Aylife.

" Through this way Mr Xitalu. You already know where the Key are. So I can't guide you along the way. " she humps, still jealous of his attention toward the Key.

" Okay then. " he wore the blue hazmat suit that has the text written in a strange language. Before he goes through the door, he turned around and stare at Delta, who looks away in annoyance.

" Thank you for your help, Ta-chan. " as the word escape his mouth. She could felt an imaginary bullet went through her heart. Taking her by surprise as she was knocked out due to his compliment. The worker around her panicked as they catch her in her fall.

As the door behind Aylife sealed, he looked around. The place was filled dreadful atmosphere, the ceiling was painted with red, and the floor was filled with weird gooey swamp that could be poisonous.

" Whoa~ I wish everyone could be here. This would be a good hiding spot for Firodile if we played hide-and-seek here. " he mumbled to himself.

Other than the strange red beanstalk growing all over the place, the path he followed was separated into various selection. But he kept moving straight without reading the sign that was written on one of the beanstalk.

* * *

April sat on the ground, Copy curled up on her lap, trying to find a good spot to sit down. " It is you... where have you been all this time? " the unnamed mother asked the ghost girl, who sniffs and wipes her tears.

" I was lost in the woods! I thought mom escaped with dad! " the girl hit her mother's chest, which doesn't have much physical contact with her body. But she could still felt the warmth of her touch. Patting her head, she smiled and looked at her. " I'm sorry. We failed to escape because the security was too tight. "

The cat found the place where he felt the most comfortable, under April's breast as its ears were squished by it. " Umm, I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion but could you please listen to us for a moment? " the woman looked at the cat, still petting her daughter's head. " You're such a cute and polite cat~. " Copy felt an affection in her words, as the cat close its eyes slightly and spoke.

" Thank you, but saying that won't make me happy at all... " anyone can tell through the cat's squeaky voice that he was lying. She couldn't help to giggles at the cat's embarrassed face.

" This is so reassuring~. " April said, smiling both at the cat and the woman in the cell. Copy sighed, " About my question... "

" Oh, ask away. "

" Thank you. " _so polite~_ The girl thought. " First of all, where are we? And what is this place? " as he ask this. The girl stares at them before asking her own question.

" Didn't you guys came in from the front door? " the cat flinched at this, as he remembered that they actually came here from a portal they found. The cat slapped its paw on its face, trying to make an excuse.

" Uhh... we actually came here falling from the sky and crash landed. " a moment of silence surrounded the premises. Copy feels like he wants to pluck out his whisker and then dig a large hole and live inside it forever.

The ghost girl interrupted broke the silence. " It's true mommy! Copy's friends are strong people that beat up scary looking monster! Though, Aylife fell into a trap hole and we haven't seen him since... "

" Aylife? " April and Copy had ellipse on top of their head, as it disappears, Copy started screaming. " AHH! WE COMPLETELY FORGET ABOUT HIM! What should we do April?! " the cat asks, climbing on her cleavage and look at her directly in the face. All she did was smile, " He's going to be fine. I know him for a lot of years already~. " seeing the trust she put in Aylife made the cat felt reassured. He jumps down from her cleavage, landing on the rough cement floor.

" If you say he'll be fine then that means you guys must have gone through a lot, huh? " she nods, staring at the woman who had calm her beloved daughter. " We came to this dimension because there is a friend we need to save. " after hearing the word ' dimension ' she was led to a confusion. " You bunch... are not from this world are you? " the gaze she made was letting out a queasy feeling. Putting that on the back of her head, she cleared her mind and bowed down, " Before I tell you about what you want to know. I must say thank you for finding my daughter and bringing her back to me. " she said, her forehead touching the floor as April gave her a cheerful smile.

" We haven't done anything yet~ you don't have to thank us for that~. " a warm feeling was swaying the heart of the other prisoner, who cried in happiness.

" Such a pure girl! " a man cried, punching the wall out of sadness.

" There's no way we could harm such a girl! Now I really want to get out of here! " another one spoke, as he tried to break the cage open.

" We're coming lady! We'll help you escape this place with our strength! " Copy sweat drops on their pointless struggle and blew the word " Idiots, " under his breath.

The prisoners are very loud, with a slight of movement the cackling noise that came from their handcuff could annoy anyone out of their wits. " OH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! " the cat released a tantrum, as the noise slowly dies down. It sighed, looking at the woman who looked like his master.

" Can you please tell us what happen here? I need Maro to wash me up again. " hearing the name ' Maro ', the woman lets out a small gasp. Looking at her daughter, who was confused by her mother's reaction, and then back to the teenager and the cat. " There is a lot that I have to ask you... but I guess you're in a hurry. " the cat nodded, as he jumps on April's head and lay down his own head on it. The girl stayed silent for a moment, as she readies herself to recall what happened here.

* * *

 _To be honest, I was a maid of this castle. The once great Forest Castle was known for its nature beauty. There used to be a small town here, a town where people lived happily, surviving the wild and also meet foreign traveler. The prince of the castle, was known as a great warrior in the military. There have always been several royal family that wanted to marry the king's son. Whom he rejected for some hidden reason. For me, I was just another maid of the castle. But whenever I stepped outside the castle, the people would greet me with smiles._

 _" Oh young lady! Purchasing food stock for the king again? " the shopkeeper asked of me._

 _" Ahaha... yes. Is there any fresh food on sale? "_

 _" Well of course! We have the healthiest fruit and vegetable on sale! " laughing at his strange pose, I picked a few fruits and put it inside a basket. " How much would that be? "_

 _" Oh the fruits? Don't worry about it, you can take it for free. "_

 _" Eh?! Are you sure? Won't your business go bad? " the old man smiled at me, as he plays with his long beard._

 _" Hahaha! Think of these as charity to the king. And besides, I am going to move my store to another kingdom soon. " I was shocked at the sudden news. He has always been my favorite shopkeeper in this town. " Make sure you marry the prince. Everyone's rooting for you. " I could feel my own face heating up, hiding my face with my own hands._

 _" H- How did you know about that? "_

 _" Hahaha! Everyone knows about your and the prince! They always talked about how much of a perfect pair you people are. " more and more feeling were gushing inside me, taking a deep breath I bid the shopkeeper a farewell. I could still hear his funny laughter that always brightens my mood._

 _It was another busy day, as the cook handed the food on me, he told me to send it to the prince. " Oh and also. Don't forget to give him your affection in it. " it was embarrassing..._

* * *

" This prince guy must be an important person. " Copy spoke, as its cat ears twitches separately.

" He must be a strong, reliable and trustworthy prince~ am I right? " the woman laughed nervously. " Yes... he is. "

" And so, did something happen to him? "

The girl was confused at his question. " Whaa~? "

The cat sweat drops, " What I was trying to ask was is he still alive? "

She smiled, as she pats on the sleeping ghost girl's head.

* * *

 _One day, the king called me to the throne's room. He said that it was an emergency call, so I hurried to the throne room. When I went inside the door, the king was on his throne, majestic as usual. I slowly walked up to him and bowed my head._

 _" What is your order, your majesty? " I could hear the throne being pushed back, following it was footsteps, must be king's I thought._

 _" Raise your head. " the king ordered, I does what he says as he looked down on me with a serious face. I was worried if I'd angered him for some way. Closing my eyes in the fear, the king asked me the most dreadful question in my life._

 _" ... Can you... marry the prince? "_

 _I froze at the spot... the king has embarrassment written on his face. " I... " before I spoke further, I took a small gulp and ask. " W- Why do you chose me, a n- normal maid of the castle. To marry the p- prince? " I couldn't help it, curiosity got the best of me._

 _" Well... there are various reason why... but- "_

 _" Just tell me! I'm just a normal maid... if you want cuter maids there's the Head Maid, Delta Beautiflex... she's a lot cuter than I am! And sexy if I must add! " the said woman just stare at her with a blank look, as if she could care less of her compliment._

 _" Why did you reject all of those royal family's request to marry your son? Is it because of m- me...? "_

 _The king was in a bind, unable to answer her question. He sat back on his throne, trying to make up an answer. One of the guards went toward the maid, he was shorter than everyone else in the room. Anyone could mistaken him for a child, as he pats her back._

 _" I'm sorry to put on such a burden on you. The reason is undisclosed. But I really need to you to marry my son. " the king said with a soothing voice. I couldn't help but crying, tears were falling down my cheeks._

 _" Answer the king's question, or this case isn't going anywhere. " one of the guard spoke slowly._

 _What should I do... am I really going to be happy with the guy I like? Ahh... this is so hard..._

 _My tears stops in some instance, I have made my decision and I won't regret doing it. I slowly stands up and raise my head, my eyes were still on the king's figure._

 _" I... " I cried, gathering all of my courage I told him the answer with an outburst. " I'm sorry! But I couldn't accept the marriage! " after that, I ran away from the castle. The townspeople saw me running through the streets, but I couldn't help running away from the castle. I was afraid that the king would kill me or sold me to a slave market._

* * *

" That is a scary thought you have there... " Copy shivers in fear.

* * *

 _The sky was getting darker, I don't know how much time has passes since I started running. An uproot stopped me in my tracks, as my long sprint came to an end... I was the in the forest at that time. All I could remember was that I fell asleep in the woods._

 _As I wake up from my sleep, a child's face was staring at me. His blank blue eyes were staring deep into my soul, yelping in shock, I accidentally knocks my forehead with his._

 _" Ow! " the child screamed, I looked around to find myself in a clearing, it was a dark night and the only thing that brightens the area was a bonfire. I slowly rubbed my forehead, gazing back at the child with blue hair. Other than his previous expression, he now looks more childish now that I saw him clearly..._

 _" Hey miss. You forgot your ring. " before I could ask what it was, he put a ring at my ring finger. My mind was blank at that time, as he stands up and stretched his arms. Slowly my face turned red... as I screamed in embarrassment._

 _" W- WHAT IS THIS?! "_

 _After a short rest, I calmed down and looked at the blue haired boy, he seems to be a very young kid to be in the woods... did he also ran away from home?_

 _" U- Umm... "_

 _" Yes? " he replied, turning his face toward me._

 _" M- May I know your name? " I asked nervously._

 _I remembered his childish smile, the smile that warmed my heart. " I'm Aylife Fueko. Though you can call me Aylife. "_

* * *

" Mommy.. did you mean the nice guy that helped me? " the ghost girl asked, looking at her mother as she gently rubs her head.

" Yes darling~ oh and if I remember correctly, you people mentioned the name ' Aylife ' before too right? " the woman asked, as Copy's ear perks up, he point his head upwards with pride.

" Hmm~ we did? " April lightly hums. While Copy, who seems to be in a good mood. " Hehehe. Of course! He's a four wielding sword user and also my master's friend! " she giggled at the cat's voice and looked out the window.

" He must be fighting again... for someone's else sake. "

" He sure is~. " April replied, smiling at her as she closed her eyes. The girl continued to tell them about her past.

* * *

 _We stayed together for some time. Sleeping in the same tent and also sharing the same blanket._

* * *

" Firodile would get jealous if he hears this... " Copy mumbled.

* * *

 _He always went to the river to catch some fish and I would cook it for the two of us. One day, we were by the river, he was waiting patiently for some fish to bite his bait as he asked me a certain question_ _when I was in the middle of washing his clothes._

 _" Hey miss. Don't you have a home to go back to? "_

 _" M- me? ... Well.. I do but, I'm worried about you living out here all alone. "_

 _" Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. " as an adult, I couldn't let a kid lecture me about survival. I went to his side and sat near him._

 _" You don't need to lie to me. I know you missed your parents so much. " I was hoping for a child crying in my chest, sobbing about how sad they truly are inside. Unfortunately, that didn't happen._

 _" What are you talking about? I'm fine staying this way. "_

 _Shocked by his response, I froze at the spot, suddenly his fishing rod started shaking, he quickly reacted to it and started pulling it, he struggles to pull the fish up, I sighed at that moment and gave him an advice._

 _" Oh you should give up. There's no way a kid like you can catch a fish. "_

 _He turned around to look at my eyes. " Just watch me! " as he said that, he pulled harder, at first I was expecting a tiny fish ate the bait. But the size of the fish that he pulled out of the river was beyond my expectations. As the fish landed on land, he asked me to cut the fish up to pieces._

 _" There's no way I can do that! " the fish was 3 feet tall and 10 feet long, he was a bit annoyed by my disability and went inside the tent. After a few minute inside it, he pulled out two sword! One was covered in gold and the other was covered in silver. He dragged it with his frail arms and cut it into pieces!_

 _" There you go! Hey miss! You can cook this fish tonight for us right? "_

 _" U- uhm... "_

 _" You can? Thank you! " after that he hugged me, which make me happy a little..._

 _Our peaceful days felt endless, he enjoyed every single day as if it was an adventure. We had fun, a tons of fun! I can't remember how long I've spent my time with him. Until one day... " Hey miss. " the blue haired boy called me._

 _" Yes, Aylife? "_

 _He has a distant look on his face, different from what I saw everyday. " Do you want to follow me to an adventure? "_

 _That was his question, I would immediately said ' yes ' but then he added another choice. " Or do you want to go back to your home and get married with that strong prince? "_

 _I was shocked by the second choice... how did he know? It was still a mystery to me..._

 _" Choose one. " he looked at me, as he chomps down the meat that was on his hand._

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

" Maro! " - Aylife

" WHEN IS THIS GOING TO END?! " - Firodile.

" ... " - X?

" We will help you~ because that's what I like to do~! " - April.


	22. Unsolved Past! The Giant Worm Appears

To go on an adventure... or return home and live a happy life?

" I- ... I can't choose... " the maiden answers, as Aylife lets out an annoyed groan.

" Huuh? What do you mean you can't choose? " he asked, looking back at me as he finishes his food.

I couldn't answer his question... yes I know he is still a kid and choosing to adventure with him will be dangerous. But... if I choose the second one, I would live inside a castle, with the man I like... but will I be happy?

" I- I... I want to know more about you! Aylife, but... " Aylife kept staring at her, with a fixed gaze. He was just waiting for my answer, seeing the kid staring at me like that made me nervous... as I gulped. " I- I can't leave behind my home without packing my item... and I need to tell the kingdom about quitting my job. "

I closed my eyes, worried that he would see through my lies, I actually need more time to think about it. I opened my eyes again to see what his reaction was.

... A blank face?!

" Oh sure. Well I will be waiting for you here. Meet you back at the river. "

" EH?! " I was completely surprised. " A- Are you going to be fine on your own? " I asked, still worried about him staying alone in the forest.

He had an annoyed face. " Like I said... just take your stuff already! " he pushed me out of the tree house. " I'm not going anywhere without you! " my heart flutters at his words. Smiling in happiness, I climbed down the stair, looking back at the tree house before heading back to the town.

I arrived in front of the castle, it was late at night, the guards were patrolling around the castle's premises. " This is going to be difficult... " I sneaked around, trying to find a way in. Suddenly, someone pulled me from behind, " Shh. " someone whispers into my ears. Before I know it, I was pulled into a carriage. My vision was covered by a hand, someone has a strong grip on my hands. I struggled to escape whoever's grip it was. But the person were stronger than I am.

" We are almost there. Please stay quiet for a few more minutes. " I lets out a small gasp, _I know that voice..._ I listened to his request and stayed silent. He pulls his hand away from my eyes. My suspicion was right... It was a man with a majestic look, he wore a full-plated armor that covers his whole body, except his face. The long black hair of his waves like the wind.

" P- Prince- _sama_?! " I accidentally yelled, as his majestic face was replaced by a panicked expression. He quickly covers my mouth and sighed, I was completely shocked that he has such an embarrassed face.

" Is everything alright in there, young majesty? " I heard someone asked from the outside.

" E- Everything- " realizing his voice cracked, he coughed and sticks his head out of the window. " Everything is fine. I was just chatting my new pet cat. "

The man hums, " I see. Then have a nice day. " the sound of a door closed can be heard. He sighed once again and pulled me out of the carriage, gently. I quickly realized that we were inside his room.

" W- Why are we here? "

He sighed, " I was suppose to ask you that. What are _you_ doing here? "

" W- Well... " I absolutely can't tell him about my plan to run away from the castle forever. " I- I was planning to return here and get back to my duties... " he looked at me with a dumbfounded face.

" Is that so? Hahaha. " he lightly laughed, smiling softly. I stare at his face for a moment, he almost looked like Aylife when he was happy.

" W- Well... I shall get going then! ... " I walked slowly toward the exit. Before I reached the door, he said, " Stop. " I stopped at my tracks.

" If you are going to go back to your duties... then why were you sneaking around the castle's ground? "

I nervously turns around, meeting with his suspicious glare, " U- Uh..! I- I was scared of your majesty! I was afraid that he might executed me for running away from my duties. And I was afraid that if the townsmen will saw me. And also- " before I made up anymore lies, he suddenly tackled me into a hug. My head was buried into his chest plate, I couldn't escape from his embrace as he whispers to me.

" _Why are you lying to yourself? Is it making your situation better?_ " my heart was racing, I was struggling to get out of his embarrassing hug. " W- W- What do you mean y- young majesty? I- I'm not lying! N- Nothing bad is happening to me! I'm perfectly fine, you s- see? " I lifted up my skirt a little, showing a few scratches on it, there were even some twigs stuck onto it.

He didn't move an inch, he kept hugging me. " What are you hiding...? Just tell me and I will listen to all your troubles... " he hugged tighter, both of our body are closing in rapidly. " P- Please let me go y- young majesty! T- This is really embarrassing... " I yelps slowly.

He kept silent, and then released the hug. I was in a standstill, my heart was still beating faster than it usually does, I'm worried that it would burst if I'd move an inch.

" Your name was... Mare. If I remember? "

I was surprised that he remembered my name... even though I am just a normal maid he could find anywhere. " Y- Yes sir! Th- That's my name your majesty! "

He took a step forward, my heart suddenly starting to beat faster than it was. " Please, call me Tren. "

" H- Hai! I will, your majesty Tren! "

He took another step closer to me.

" Drop the formality. You don't need it afterwards. "

I was curious of his sudden change of personality. " W- What do you mean, T- Tren- _sama?_ " I asked, as he kneels one leg to the ground, pulling out a small box, as he opened it. It contained a ring, a small green jewel embedded on it.

" Will you... Mare Shiro, marry me? The prince of Forest Castle, Tren Dylix? " I closed my mouth with both hands, gasping for a long period of time. But the sweet moment didn't last long.

" ...D - Did your father asked you to do this? " I asked, anxiety starts to overwhelm my mind. He stayed where he was, raising his head and stared at me in the eye.

" I'm doing this out of my own free will. We've known each other for a long time. "

" B- But I was just doing my duties as your maid... " I dejected, but he didn't gave up. " I never looked at you as a maid. My eyes has always been staring at you as a woman. " my heart couldn't take it, my blood were pumping as hard as they could it made my head burning up. I couldn't make up anymore excuses at that point. As I looked at him, he still has the calm face he always had since we first met. My heart was slowing down, as I closed my eyes. He looked up to me as I lets out my mouth speaks my feelings.

" I... I accept. " my whispers couldn't reach his ears. " What? Sorry... I can't hear you. " he asked as I repeat the same lines with a more clearer voice. " I accept! " looking at him, tears were flowing out of my eyes as my cheeks were getting redder. He immediately stood up and grabbed my shoulders. " H- Hey! Why are you crying? Please don't cry! I'm sorry if I forced you too much! " he bows down, my eyes were still in tears, staring at his different personality made me laugh. As he looked up to my eyes again, I grabbed his hand and pulls him into a hug.

" I accept! I want to live with you under the same house! I want to be happy with you and share it with everyone! And also, " the thought of Aylife crossed my mind. " I want you to meet my friend! " he smiled, I could feel his arms wrapping around me as he pushed his chest into mine. " Is that so? Then I'll be happy to protect you with all my might and help you in need. " my mouth slows forms a smile, as I cried harder than before. The sound of the door creaking could be heard, I quickly turned around and saw the king, he was also in tears.

" I will announce this to everyone! Send the guards! Hang posters around the village about the wedding ceremony we are having tomorrow! " he ordered the other maids, as they hurriedly told every guards about the news. The king was happy as he closed the door. My head was full of embarrassed thoughts as Prince Tren turned around, there weren't much expression on his face, then, a smile formed on his face. A bright smile that has changed my life...

* * *

" And so... that's how I met Aylife and Tren... "

April was smiling at her whole story as Copy was on the verge of crying, after holding out for so long, he burst into tears.

" W- What a sweet story! " he cried as the other prisoners were crying as well.

" Nee nee~ " April called out to Mare. " Then did you invite everyone at your wedding? "

A smile formed on her face, " I did. But there was one person that didn't attend it... " she frowns at this, April tilted her head to the side and asks. " And who might that be? "

She looked at her daughter, who had turned into a ghost, then back at April. " Aylife... 3 hours before the wedding, I secretly went to the tree house where Aylife and I promised to meet. But... he wasn't there. He just... disappeared. "

April frowns at this, " That sound so sad... " but it was quickly replaced by a smile. " But he's here now, right?~ " her positive was of thinking has always keep her mood up, it is also affecting the maid's mood. Giggling and smiling at the same time. " Yeah! I wish I could meet him soon. "

April nods, " I will help you with that! " she said, grabbing Copy as she puts the cat on her lap. " Copy has a good sense of smell! We could find Aylife in an instant with him~ "

Copy, who just wiped his tears proudly said, " Hai! I will reunite the both of you for the sake of friendship! " she looked at them with disbelief at first, but now, she felt hope inside her heart. Crying softly, she whispers... " ... why... "

April and Copy blinked simultaneously, " Why are you helping a stranger like me? " she looked up, her tears falling down from her eyes.

Copy couldn't think of any response. As April stood up and smiled, " Why not? " her tears stopped at her words. " I know that I'm being selfish with myself right now. But I know, I know that they will help you even if you're a stranger. " the ghost girl looked at April, as her smile widens.

" We will help you~ because that's what I like to do~! " she was mentioning herself and the cat, as he flinched and quickly said.

" Y- Yeah! No sweat! " Copy hides his whiskers and hides behind April's leg. The maid smiled, as she thanked both of them. Copy was embarrassed as April replied, " You're welcome~ " Copy was brushing his face with his paws, thinking of something cool to say until he realized something. " There's something that we haven't know yet... "

" And what might that be? " she asked, Copy looked up and pointed at her. " Then why are you in a prison? Along with the other people in here? " she felt a shock ran through her head, as she held it back and touched her forehead.

Copy and April was shocked at her sudden reaction, " Mommy? Mommy are you okay? " the ghost girl asked her mother, as she patted her head. " I-I'm fine... don't worry. " she smiled and looked at Copy. " I'm sorry, but my memory is blurry about what happened to me...

* * *

 **A black haired man, was holding her hands. As a figure climbed up the king's throne, he then put a human body on the throne.** _This... is the reality you must see!_ **A bright light blinded her eyes as earthquakes can be felt.**

* * *

She has weary eyes when she tried to recall what had happened in her past. The ground suddenly grumbled, as they heard someone screaming. It was a male's voice, the humans weren't able to make out what the voice is saying. But the cat was able to decrypt it. " The voice is coming from... below. "

The scream was getting louder as the ground beneath them crushed, Mare hold tight to the ghost girl as Copy was used as a pillow for April. " WHEN IS THIS GOING TO END?! " Firodile was running from a waves of boulders, Shade, who couldn't take it anymore, had used his whole body to destroy all of the giant rock boulders. Panting heavily, the red haired traveler slipped and slides his face on the ground.

" Ow... Are you okay? " she asked the ghost girl, who seemed to be floating mid air. " I'm fine Mommy! " she sighed, and smiled.

April also smiled, " Nee~ " She called out to the maid, as she turned to look at her. " Who is that guy under you? " confused by what she meant, the maid looked down, it was her husband, who's eye were lifeless as his soul was hanging out of his mouth.

" Ahhh! Tren! I- I'm sorry! "

* * *

(Here's what happened...)

 _In the split second the floor was crumbling, the bed that Tren was sleeping on has rolled over, along with Tren. Who woked up in mid-air, with no time to react, he fell to the ground first, then Mare suddenly crash into his body, as the sound of bone cracking can be heard all over the tunnel._

* * *

" Oiii! Young lady and Princess! Are the both of you okay? " the other prisoner's voice can be heard, as Copy was suffocating under April. Realizing this, April stood up and looked at Copy, who was in the same state as Tren.

" We're fine~! " April replied happily, as an applause can be heard. Mare sweat dropped at this and looked at the red haired traveler. Who pulled out his own face out of the ground, " Ragh! " he shouted, as he looked at Mare. Who seemed to have a bit of " charm " to him. " WHOA! A cute girl right after a crazy run! This is the best gift I could've ever got! "

" She's married to a man. " April quickly said, as Firo felt an arrow pierced through his heart, falling on all fours, despair starts to cover his whole body. Mare stared at him and laughed nervously. Copy recovered from his fatigue and hops up. " Hey April! That's twice in a row for today! "

April turned to the cat, seemingly her previous way of apologizing didn't work, she seems to have a new way to apologize. She crouched to his level, and patted his head. " I'm sorry~! "

" Like I said, that won't work on me! " Copy growls at her, as she giggles at his squeaky voice. Firodile realized something and turned around. " April? What are you doing here? "

April remembered about Firodile being there and smiled. " Firodile!~ You're here too? "

" Well, of course. The trail that you guys left was helpful. " he smiled at her, as she does the same. " I see~ "

" Umm.. " Mare called out to them. " Aren't you worried about your friend over there? " she pointed toward the crushed rock boulders.

" Oh that guy? He's fine. Because of his stupidity, we were always going the wrong way. " as he said this, a hand came out of the rock boulders. Fear starts to cover the maid's emotion, as the black and white haired delinquent yells. " What did you say about me?! " He reverted to his human form.

Firodile's veins were throbbing as he turned around. " Because of you, we were lost in this giant freaking tunnel! "

Shade grabs Firodile's collar and shows his fist. " So you're blaming me?! It's your fault for always destroying the ceiling! "

" I was trying to stop them from chasing us! " Firodile yells, as he grabs Shade's collar and yank him away. " Got a problem with that? " Shade's anger was welling up inside up.

" THEN WERE YOU TRYING TO BURY ME WITH IT?! " Their fight continues as Mare sweat dropped, April giggled by herself as Copy sighed.

" Umm... " Mare called Copy, as the cat looks at her. " How is he okay with all of that happening? " April smiled and blurted out Shade's secret without a second thought. " Because he's a demon~. " the two males fight came to a stop, as Mare was left speechless. Her jaw hanging open as ellipse started appearing behind her back.

Firodile quickly sprint toward April, wrapping his left hand on her mouth and his right hand around her waist. Carrying her away, " APRIL! What did I told you about telling other's secrets?! "

April responds cheerfully. " It is not good to do so? "

Firodile put his hand on her shoulders. " YES! " he sighed, as Mare recovered from her shocked state. " Uh, lady? Are ya okay? " Copy waved his paw in front of her face, as she hugged the cat tightly.

" I- I- I- Is it t- tr- true? " she asked, her whole body shaking out of fear. The cat scratched his own head, thinking of an excuse to fool her, unfortunately he couldn't. " Well... yes. " She took a glance at Shade, who just stared back without any expression.

" Huh... " she said to herself, releasing Copy from her grip. " Are ya okay now? " the cat asked, as she looked back at the cat. A smile formed on her lips, as she cheerfully said, " Hai! "

The ground starts rumbling as Firodile felt something. " Something is heading this way... " Copy and Mare flinched, as Shade gets his claws out, standing in his stance. The rumbling grow stronger, as it came to a stop. Firodile looked around, as he took one step forward. That's when a giant worm dug itself a giant hole in the wall, its giant round mouth were covered with tiny but sharp teeth that could pierce through the human bone. It barely missed Firodile as he took a step back, gritting his teeth.

Mare was in the state of shock, leaving her speechlees as April pulls out her gun. Firodile lays down on the ground, pretending that he was pulling his giant sword out of the ground, as Shade went into full demon form.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

" Maro! " - Aylife

" FIRODILE! " - X


	23. The Leech of Aeons! X is back in Action!

Firodile swings his sword, as his blade was repelled by the worm's hardened skin. It doesn't seem to be a normal worm. As it was consuming another wall, April took this chance to shoot at it. Attempting to penetrate through it's hard skin. But it failed, as her energy bullets was broken into pieces.

"What's wrong red-headed? Can't kill a worm with that huge sword of yours?" Shade snickers, as Firodile's vein throbs in anger.

"Oh shut it! You lost to me!" he angrily shouted at the demon.

"Wha- WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" both of them collided their head with each other, glaring at each other and throwing insults onto each other's face. Copy sweat drops and felt the ground rumbling again.

"Oi you two idiots! It's going to appear again!"

"WE KNOW THAT!" his tiny voice was overwhelmed by the two's angry shout. He felt as if he was belittled and jumped onto Mare's chest, crying. "Wahhh! Mare! They're being mean!" the cat cries like a baby, except that he's a cat. Mare smiled and laughed nervously, patting the cat's head and holds it close.

Shade and Firodile was trading blows with each other, until the giant worm makes it appearance again. Both of them turned their head to look at it, as they swing their blade/claws against each other. In this split-second, Mare realized what they were trying to do, as she closes Copy's cat ears. The cat was curious of her action, clueless of what's Firodile and Shade was doing. As Firodile's blade and Shade's claw touched each other, both of them let it touch each other, frictions starts to do its work as they quickly slides their weapons with strong force. Creating a painful screeching sound, it amplified due to they being inside a tunnel. The giant worm wriggled around at the screeching, Firodile staggered before taking a stance. While Shade went it for the kill, jumping onto the giant circle mouth.

Firodile grunted, as he felt something burning behind him, he was trying to turn around until a foot stepped on his face. After recovering from the screech, April looked at the person that had stepped on Firodile's face, it was Flamer! His body was entirely on fire, along with his clothes. He had already catch up to Shade, who was flying in mid-air. The worm didn't gave up, as its mouth was closing quicker than it's movement.

Shade's claws grew longer and sharper, his whip turned into a giant spear that was made out of pure blood. " **Satan's Wrath!** "

Flamer's lava sword melted in the air, creating a hot steam around it. " **Unending Conflagration!** "

Shade managed to cuts off the giant teeth that was dangerously close to them, as Flamer had turned into what he is. A mystical fire that seemed to be alive, the fire had lighten the surrounding with its light. The giant tongue of the worm was revealed, as the living flame fell down towards it. A huge scowls can be heard inside the worm.

"A kid is in this huge worm?" Shade mutters, as the voice was getting louder by the second.

" _MUSSU_!" Flamer's voice was multiplied, as Shade was crept out by it. "SPIT BACK X RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

The demon looked over to the flame, as if he was crazy or something. But the word " spit " and the mentioned name "X" made him curious. The worm started moving up and down, as a dark voice echoes. " **Why are YoU helPing the IntRudeR?** " it seems like the giant worm was speaking with Flamer.

As the fire shouted again, in multiple ways, " _BECAUSE HE'S MY FRIEND! AND I'M ASKING YOU TO SPIT OUT MY FRIEND THIS INSTANT!_ "

"I don't need help from you guys!" X's voice echoes through the giant space inside the worm's body. A jet engine can be heard from a distance, as X had broke the speed of sound itself. He had changed his sword into the steel blades he uses. He flies up and down, cutting the insides of the worm as a loud scream can be heard.

" **High Speed Slash!** " X shouted, slashing every bits of the worm until he got out of the worm's body, Shade had used his demonic strength to use the air pressure to himself, blasting himself to the exit. Flamer had followed the steam which brought the conflagration outside, as it was forming back into Flamer's human form.

"FIRODILE!"

"I got it!" he smirked, swinging his giant sword to his back, as the worm was slowly falling toward him. He strengthen his grip on the hilt, as his veins were showing on his arms.

" **Fall of Thousands: Mountain Destroyer!** " he spun his blade around, as he uses the blunt side of the sword to forcefully hit the worm from it's chin(if it has one). He struggles a bit, as he puts more force into it, pushing the giant worm against the roof. He was grunting as he clenched his whole muscle into it. As the ground were slowly breaking apart, the worm had slowly ascend to the sky. Firodile used his last spurt to push the whole body of the worm to fly upwards, destroying a part of the castle and sending the giant worm flying into the air. Now, people can easily see the real size of the worm. It wasn't your normal, 5 feet tall worm. It is bigger than that, the height of the worm was almost the same as a skyscraper. And the size of it was the size of a huge company building.

Mare was shocked at the sight of the worm, and also Firodile's strength to push it up into the air.

"Wheww! As expected of a mythos from the Cthulhu Mythos! The Leech of Aeons... Nssu-Ghanbh." X explained as Flamer curiously looked at him, thinking of something he was suspicious off. Shade had a blank expression on his face, looking at the giant worm as it slowly shrinks. Sunlight began to shine upon the prisoners who have escaped.

"It feels like we've just escaped hell!" all of them cheered in happiness as Firodile panted, and fell down to the ground. "Damn... I really did it this time." he smiled, and laughed by himself in happiness. X landed right next to April, posing with style as he chuckled.

"Did you see that April? My speed that can go through your heart anytime!" as expected, X is not really good at making pickup lines. April smiled and said.

"Sorry~ I didn't see it because you were inside that huge worm~." an arrow struck through X's core, falling on his own knees despair was leaking out of his body. Shade landed somewhere far from the group, as he puffed and saw someone walking passing by.

Firodile was still on the ground, still tired from lifting the giant worm to the sky. He then saw a familiar white hair walking into his view, red eyes staring down at him. "Erk! Mizuki?!" he flinched, as he rolls away from her. "How did you find us?!" he asked, his whole body was shaking in fear.

"A gigantic worm showed me the way. I saw it ascending from the ground and dodged it." she said, blood ran down her hand, forming her scythe to her right. "I won't give you anytime to rest after all of the trouble you gave me." she swings her scythe to the side of his head, it almost hit his head. As he shrieked, she repeat the same action for a couple of times. The red haired pervert dodged her attacks by rolling his body around.

"HELP!" he screamed, but no one came to help. Mare nervously laughed at the unscripted comedy skit, while Copy sweat dropped.

"He can still move after lifting that much weight? He must've trained very hard to achieve that level." Mare complimented Firodile, who seems to be too busy with something else.

Copy was also shocked by Firodile's strength, "Yeah! I didn't know my master was friends with these people. She must've been influenced by Aylife in some way." the cat assumed, Mare sweat dropped at the cat's theory and smiled.

"Mhmm~ that might be true." the maiden looked up to the sky, a bright smile on her face. _So this is Aylife's friends..._ she thought to herself, the sunlight were blinding her eyes, causing her to cover her eyes. Tren groggily woke up from his sleep, scratching his head and survey the surrounding. Copy was the first one to noticed him waking up.

"Hey Mare. Your husband is awake." the white cat pointed at the knight, who seemed to be in a dumbfounded situation. Mare walked up to his side and greeted him with a smile.

"Good afternoon Tren. Did you sleep well?" she puts her hand on his body. "Uhh... sorry for landing on you earlier."

"Oh, Mare. Good afternoon," he smiled at her, but she hides her face from him because she felt guilty. He puts his hand on her shoulder to comfort her," I don't mind, really. Nothing feels better than having my wife waking me up with enthusiasm."

An awkward silence suddenly filled the air, Mare has a dumbfounded look on her face while the others gazed at the half naked man. April was excluded of course, since she is always in a happy mood. He seemed to have misunderstood the situation. Nonetheless, Mare awkwardly laughed, following along was April. Who doesn't seem to be fazed by the awkward moment.

"O-Of course! It is my job as a wife to help my husband, right everyone?" the maid looked over to everyone, the red haired pervert stared at her with a blank expression. She looked over to X, who just stands in one place. Shade looked away from them, he had already distanced himself. Flamer had just landed with a kid in his arms, opening his eyes. He looked over to everyone.

"Hey guys, I'm back! Did something happened?" he asked, causing more awkwardness around them. Mare had waterfall-like tears under her eyes, though Flamer was too dense to read the situation happening around him.

"Who said you can rest?" Mizuki held her scythe above her head, and brings it down. Firodile was too lazy to move, as he moved his eyes toward Mizuki, who kept her cool and stabbed the ground, barely missing Firodile's head. "This is not the appropriate time?"

He nodded twice, as he stood up, his legs shaking from all of the action from earlier. "Well then... should we get going then?" he exclaimed, the knight looked at the red haired traveller.

"To where?" he asked, standing up on his own.

Firodile looked over to the tunnel, which is still intact due to strange reasons. "To rescue our friend."

* * *

Aylife walked through a gooey path, he's still unsure if what he's been stepping on is blood or something else. At last, he found a building, he quickly ran to it and entered the premises, looking around. He saw align of rooms, all of them has a wooden sign written on it. "Maro! Where are you?" he shouted, checking the room one by one, as he searches every room, he noticed something that has always been the same. On every room he enters, there would be a bed, a sink, one plate and a mirror. But there is one thing that's different from the others... there was also a sign, all of them had the same handwriting on it, but different words on different signs. But that doesn't matter to him, what he's trying to find now is his friend.

A sign on the wall fell behind Aylife, which has written 'Key 1' on it.

"Maro!" he shouted every time he opens a door, hoping to find his friend as fast as he can.

Somewhere inside the building... Maro was held on the air, her hands and legs were chained to the wall. Her muscles were forced to stretch. Her blood has already shown signs of blood freezing on the chained parts. Her eyes were shut close, and her face was pale, her clothes had been torn apart into pieces, except for her beret. Which remains on top of her head.

 _...Maro!..._

"Wha..." she slowly wakes up, her eyes weakly looked to her front.

 _Maro!_

"Aylife..." she muttered, as she gathered her strength and shouted. "AYLIFE!"

The blue haired traveller heard her shouting, with that in mind he tracked down the voice. It was coming from upstairs, he saw a suspicious door that had signs written Main Key' on it. He backed up and readied his fist, breaking the door down with his punch. He looked over to Maro, who seemed to have bruises all over her body. "Maro! Wait right there! I'm going to rescue you." He opened his hazmat suit, not caring about what would've happen if he had opened it.

Her eyes opened, was she was seeing was real. "Aylife... you really came..." tears starts to stream down her eyes. "I'm glad you're here..." Aylife pulled out all of his four sword from the rift between the world and the dimension. As he slashes the cage down, turning it into scrap metal. He also cut the chains that were holding Maro, as he catches her in his arms.

"Oi, Maro! Stay with me!" she smiled, coughing a bit as she said.

"I'm fine Aylife. I'm just a bit tired." he sighed, a smile formed on his face.

"Good. Now let's get out of here." he turns around, carrying Maro on his back. Maro hugged him from behind, making sure that she won't fall to the ground. Leaving the blue hazmat suit behind...

As they exited the building, Maro cried. As Aylife turned his head around to look at her.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for being so useless..." her eyes reduced to fissure, with tears streaming down her face. "I made you came this far... because of my carelessness... You must've been tired... running this far just for me..." she said, as he kept walking. His eyes focused on what's in front of him.

"Maro." she looked at him, "I'd never fulfill a promise." Maro felt a shocking feeling, as she kept listening to what he has to say. "Coming to this dimension again... I remember someone that I'd promise to meet again."

She wanted to kept silent, but her curiosity got the best of her. "Um... when was the last time you saw her?" her tears slowly evaporated into the air. "When I was a kid."

She gasped slowly, as she gulped. "I-I see..."

The whole walk was silent for a moment, as Aylife kept looking forward. Maro keep her eyes on him, as they arrived in front of the entrance.

"We should meet up with April and Copy soon." Aylife said, turning his head to look at Maro, who seemed to stopped crying.

"O-Okay."

He smiled, as the doors opened up, he walked through it. An awkward sensation was created, as all of the scientist stared at them before they resume what they were doing. Maro was panicking inside her thoughts, all sort of bad scenario was forming inside her head. While Aylife just walked pass through the laboratory, not as the Scientist named Xitalu, but as himself. His blue hair was sticking out in the darkness, radiating as if he was signalling the enemy around them.

As he reached the exit, he spoke up. "Hey Maro, do you know where the exit is?"

Maro stopped panicking, as Maso took over. "HOW THE HELL WOULD SHE KNOW?!" she gave the stoic teenager a blow to the head.

At the moment Maso scowled at Aylife, everyone in the laboratory attention was focused on the two.

"...Did that guy just said, 'Maro'?" a man asked.

"You mean the name of the Main Key sacrifice?" his question was answered by a woman, who seemed to have notice something suspicious about them.

Maro panicked again, as she took over. "A-A-Aylife? Can you please start running?" she asked politely.

"Does that mean... " the scientist are starting to collect their thoughts together.

"Why?" the blue haired teenager asked.

"I DON'T CARE JUST RUN!" Maro bursts into anger as he bends his body.

A scientist has finally put it together. "AH! That guy has stolen the Main Key under our watch!"

But it was too late for them, Aylife had already sprinted out of the laboratory, running as fast as he could to find an exit. " Inform all guards! Tell them that the intruders has stolen the Main Key!" he came to a pause. " And NEVER tell Mr. Xitalu about this! Or he will kill us!"

"Roger!"

As he was speeding through the hallway, Maro was holding on tight to him, his unbelievable speed had transcend the human's eye could catch. They could only saw a glimpse of him running pass them. A guard saw Aylife running toward him, as he readied his weapon. As an experienced traveller, Aylife knows very well about his enemy. As he pulled out one of his sword from the rift, the guard has his shield up.

"You're not passing through me!" the guard said, Aylife looked over to Maro. "Maro! Ready to destroy that shield?"

"Eh? But I can't do that... but Maso ca-"

"No. YOU can do it! Believe in yourself! Maso's is your familiar right? That means you can do what she can!" he said, as they were closing into the guard. " Maso! Don't help her at any cost! Let her do this herself!"

 _Heh... fine._ Maso agreed, as Maro cries. "You too?!" her emotions were going everywhere. But this is not the time for her to be like that, as Aylife slams his foot to the ground, Maro had felt a shocking feeling going through her. Her minds are in one piece now. _Aylife believed in me... what am I doing panicking around like this?!_

"Heave..." Aylife skied down the hallway, his sword was on his right hand, as the guard held his shield tightly. Maro opened her eyes, slapping her cheeks. Her right hand instinctively clenched and bends backward. Her hand was ready for the blow.

"HO!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

"I..." -Maro.

"You sure know a lot... X." -Flamer.


	24. Captured Aylife! Xitalu's Unexplain Plan

"HO!" Aylife shouted, his legs came to a sudden stop, swinging Maro toward the shield with his momentum. Her fist creates an air pressure around it, surrounding her arms. The fist made contact with the shield, the guard was confident about his shield, which is impregnable in his thought. But he was shocked when he saw a crack in the shield, and without giving him a second to dodge. Maro's punch has broke the shield into pieces and crushed the guard's skull. Aylife took this chance to pull her back, and stepped on the guard's face to boost him in his daring escape.

The guard lays down on the ground, some of his teeth was missing from where it was supposed to be. Maro opened her eyes, seeing that they have passed through the guard and at the same time. Blocked the way due to the guard's big body.

"I... did it?" she mutters, as Aylife smiled.

"Yeah. You obliterate that shield with one punch." he said, giving her a nudge with his elbow.

She blushed, smiling as she nervously laughed. "Please don't say it like that... it will make me sound like I'm a man..."

"Oh, sorry about that." the blue haired traveller quickly apologized, as the brown haired girl sighed. Fixing her beret which has been covering her right eye.

Aylife kept running in one direction, his eyes were calm as usual. Stopping in front of a door, Maro looked at it.

"Uh... what should we do?" she asked, sweat forming on her head.

"Go through." he said, as Maro paused for a while. Without warning, he kicked down the door. Maro lets out a small shrieked in the process. After the debris has disappeared, we could see that Maro was pulling onto Aylife's hair.

"Don't do that all of a sudden!" she fumes in anger, painful expression was all over Aylife's face as he lets out a small grunt each time she pulls it.

"Okay! Okay! I won't do it again!" the girl sighed, looking at the room that they have discovered. Letting go of Aylife's hair, the stoic traveller can finally focused on what's in front of him. There was a guy there, wearing the same lab coat that Aylife was wearing before. His dark blue hair was dimmer than the darkness of the room. The man's tired eyes slowly opened up, looking at the two strangers. Maro's face horrified when she realized who it was.

"...Aylife..." her whole body was shivering, just like her voice. Aylife casually looks up. "..He's the guy... who asked Jet to kidnap me..." Aylife felt anger swelling up inside him, as he glares at the professor.

"Hmm? What's with that look? Give me some time to find my spectacles for a moment." the dark haired man said, moving his hands around the cabinet that was beside his bed. "Ah, found it." he puts it on, as his blurry vision disappears, revealing a fist in front of his face. He managed to dodge it as Aylife loses balance. He didn't stop there, cracking his fist together he slammed his own fist into Aylife's stomach, creating a strong impact on his body as he coughed and was pushed back.

"Is that how you greet the one who's been taking care of your friend here, blue traveler?" he fixed his spectacle, seeing that Aylife has been slammed into the wall. The said traveler was stuck there for a while, as he glares at the professor dangerously. "Heh. You think that's going to work on a man like me? I'm afraid not." he smirked and turned his attention toward Maro, who was still shivering in fear. "Aw, what a cute creature. Seeing you in that state really made my day~" he walks toward her, his hand creepily moves around.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Aylife shouted, stopping him in his tracks. "I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN!" he charged forward, pulling out one of his sword in the process and slashed at him, but all he did was slicing the air. The professor was beside him, as he knocked him with a chop to the neck. Knocking him out cold.

"AYLIFE!" Maro worriedly shouted, as she was about to ran toward him, walking pass by the professor, whose eyes seemed to be in rage, her visions were blurry all of a sudden, as she fell on the ground, barely conscious. "Ay!... life..." with that she passed out. Her hands couldn't reached the traveler's.

The professor quietly stared at the sword that Aylife was holding, as he was scheming a plan in his head.

* * *

Slowly waking up, Aylife saw himself in the middle of a giant stage to be precise. They were still in the underground's lab, how did he know about this? Well because of the darkness that was surrounding him, and then suddenly, lights filled the stage. He slightly closes his eyes from the light, as it adjust itself slowly. Looking around, he noticed that he was alone in this stage, but he could sense the feeling of being watched.

"Maro! Where are you?!" he shouted, moving his to the left and right but found nothing. A clap can be heard, a very slow one actually.

"She is fine, not for long though." a voice echoes, the blue haired traveler tried to look for the source of it, only to realize that it was coming from his front, a silhouette walked out of the shadow. It was the professor that he met before, he seemed to be more energetic than the first time he met him. "Welcome, Blue Traveler. To the Lab of Truth!" he raised his hand into the sky, as an irritated look was given to him. "What? Not good enough performance for an idiot like you?"

"Give back Maro and Yuri! Or I'll make sure that you'll regret it!" he scowled at the professor, but he was unfazed by it.

"Heh. With you trapped here and unable to do anything? Who do you think you are? A god?" he snorts, turning around as he walked into the darkness.

"Where are you going?! COWARD!" the teenager shouted, as the man stopped in his tracks. His fist were clenched.

Turning around, the professor had an angry expression on his face, mixed with annoyance. "SHUT THE HECK UP YOU WEAKLING!" he slammed his fist to the ground, cracking it in the process. Taking a few deep breath, he whispers to himself. Calm Xitalu... you are better than that one eyed bastard..." slowly straighten his body, he coughed and glares at Aylife.

"I know what you came for. It's your friend, Shimaro Senji. Isn't it?" Aylife tried to break the chains that was binding him, but it was hardened by some sort of metal that he doesn't know about. "Be patient brat. Before I cut your head off. Now listen as I tell you about this place."

* * *

Feeling a bit uneasy, X nudged Tren. The knight who has been half-naked since they last met. "Hi there. I'm Pron X."

The knight smiled, as he looked at him. "Oh, I never really introduced myself properly haven't I?" he smirked, Firodile eavesdropped with his eyes closed. Mare was talking with April about Aylife. Shade eyed Flamer who was still carrying the child that suddenly appeared after the giant worm mythos has disappeared.

"I am Tren Dylix, one of the royal family of the Forest Kingdom. Though, as you can tell the family is no longer here." the robot nodded, looking around the tunnel with curiosity.

"I can tell that this tunnel was man-made. I wonder what purpose does it serve?" Tren was shocked by X's impressive deductive skills.

"Nice eyes Sir X." he complimented. "I never met someone that could tell something from a single look!" his eyes shines like a star, as X nervously laughed.

 _He doesn't know that I am a robot... and does he even know about robots?_ X thought to himself, scratching his head embarrassed. "Well thank you." the knight smiled, as he looked back to the front.

"To answer your question: Yes. This tunnel is man-made. This tunnel was supposed to be an escape route toward another kingdom for our royal family. But it seems like those _people_ have made a few changes."

X was interested when Tren mentioned " _people_ ". He hums, "Care to tell me more?" he asked, looking really calmed and composed about it. Tren smiled, as he patted X on the shoulder.

"Of course. After all, you saved me and my wife." looking at the robot, his eyes were shining as a tear escaped his eye. "Oh, pardon me." he wipes it away. "Now, where should I start?" he asked, as X requested for the continuation of Mare's story.

* * *

Tren has just came back from his adventures, riding his white majestic horse. As he enters the castle with his guards by his side, he felt an uneasy feeling. Heading toward the throne's room, he saw Mare laying on the ground, unconscious. "MARE!" he shouted, running toward her and raised her up. "Mare! Wake up!" filled with anger, he looked at the person who was sitting on the throne, it wasn't his father on it, it was someone else. A man with blue hair, his spectacles were shining as if the man itself was glaring at the prince.

"Who are you?! And what brings you here to our royal castle?" he asked in anger, unsheathing his sword from his scabbard.

The blue haired man yawns, looking down onto the prince. "What will I get from answering your question?" he asks, looking a bit annoyed by the prince's appearance. "And besides, shouldn't you care about your people." he pointed out, as Tren heard two faint grunt from behind him, both of his guards were taken out by Delta, who seems to be emotionless as usual.

"The Head Maid? You're betraying us?" Tren asked, his face filled with despair.

Delta sighed and looked at him with heartless eyes. "I never said I was working for you, I was brought here by your father's foolishness when he decided to pick me as a maid. And besides," she smiles and looked up to the blue haired man."I've always been working for Mr. Xitalu~!" her eyes were filled with heart.

Xitalu coughed, sweating a little bit from her change of personality. Standing up, he coughed once. "I don't really have time to fight with you. I really need to get to my work as quick as I can."

Tren's anger was slowly building up, but despite all of situation changing around him, he kept his composure. "I don't really know what you're objective are... but invading this castle and beating my wife out... IS UNFORGIVABLE!" with that, he flashed stepped, disappearing from sight and appeared in front of Xitalu, who seemed to be surprised by his inhumane speed. He couldn't make out where his sword is right now, as he was pushed back by what it seemed to be a moving shadow.

Skiing backwards, he managed to brakes before his back side made any contact with any solid object. Xitalu's breath stopped for a moment, as he regained his conscious. "You really helped me there... Darkness." looking back at Xitalu was Jet, who seemed to be wearing a black robe. He removed it and revealed his sword that was made out of pure darkness. From the hilt to the tip, the sword was created out of the shadow. The strong aura that flows out of the sword shows how much power it takes to create such a blade. Even under the light, the sword was darker than anything else.

"I was hired to help you. Don't expect me to save your careless ass every single time." Jet replied harshly, as Xitalu was taken back by the dark mythos.

"HOW RUDE CAN YOU CTHULHU'S SERVANT BE?!" he scowled, but was ignored by the dark swordsman.

"Running at the speed of lightning... what kind of human are you to able to do that?" he asked, as the prince growls at the swordsman.

"Men has their own history that you don't need to know! You will need to remember this as a man!" Tren pointed his blade at him, who remain unfazed by his speed. "Tell me once again! What are you planning to do with this castle?" the prince asked, the dark swordsman glanced at the professor, who had just collected himself.

"You really wanted to know that badly?" the man asked, as Tren slashed to the side. Destroying a column in the process. "I don't mind what happened to this castle to stop you. And I'm sure my father has been taken somewhere else." he squinted his eyes, glaring straight at the professor. Who seemed to be smirking, it didn't stop there, after holding back a few times, he lets out a sinister laughter. His voice echoes through the throne room, which gives the chills to the townspeople who heard the loud noises.

His laughter stopped after he glares at the prince with a devious smile. "The king-or should I your father- is standing in front of you!" Xitalu pointed at him, but he doesn't believe it.

"What are you talking about? No one is standing in front of me." Tren asked, looking a bit confused, looking around to make sure he doesn't have any tricks up his sleeves.

Slamming his own palm to his face. Xitalu muttered, "This is why humans are so blind..." opening his palms, he looked back at the prince. "Here... let me show you the **truth** that the world has been deceiving you." he held his hand in front of him. The atmosphere around them suddenly become tense, sweats formed on the prince's forehead as the space around him slowly to looked like it was warped in. It feels like the wind around him was about to break any second, this is when a loud ear ringing sound suddenly rang into his eardrums, disabling him from hearing anything for a small period of time."Now... I can't wait to see your expression toward this ... ** _reality..."_** Xitalu's voice begins to distorted, as Tren closes his eyes from the pain that was coming from his ears. When he opens it again, he saw a figure standing in front of him, his eyes slowly makes it from the legless body until the face of a fallen king.

"...F-Father...?" Tren muttered, as the ghost of the dead king cries.

 _"I'm sorry my son... I couldn't live long enough to see the birth of my grandchildren... and I failed to protect the castle."_ the spirit sniffs, as tears rolls down Tren's cheeks.

"A-Are you... r-really-" he was cut off when the atmosphere around them warped, he had regain his normal senses. As he looked up to Xitalu, he couldn't hold back his anger anymore.

"YOU DAMN INVADER!" losing control of himself, he ran with the same speed as before, but Jet managed to outrun him. Knocking him out less than a second.

"I...WON'T LET YOU GUYS GET AWAY WITH THIS!" with that, he got backed up, his spirit were burning as he slashed at Xitalu, but he was able to dodge easily, he seems to have gotten used to his speed.

"What a sad soul..." and with that, Xitalu slammed his fist through Tren's light plate, breaking his bones in the process. "On a positive thinking... You will be spend your time with your wife in the cell... that you created yourself." his laugh was stuck in Tren's mind, as he slowly loses conscious.

* * *

"And since then... we've been locked inside the cell for a few years. Some of the guards were working under them, sending food here once in a while." Tren finishes his story, they were deeper into the tunnel. As Flamer stops, Firodile opened one of his eyes to stare at the living conflagration.

"Why did you suddenly stop?" Firodile asked, taking Mare's attention from her conversation with April.

He looked toward X. Who just silently stared back at him. "We're going deeper and deeper into the tunnel. We will need a light source sooner or later." the living flame said, looking at Tren and Mare, worried that they would be surprised if they realized that he's also a monster.

"Just use your flames." Shade suggested, his hands were stuffed inside his pocket.

"Flames?" Mare questioned, the red haired mythos flinched and face-palmed.

Tren had a small pause for a while, as he lets out a smile. "Did you mean that he can use fire magic?" the knight asked.

"WHAT?!" Mare suddenly shrieked, running toward Flamer and grabbed his hands all of a sudden. "CAN YOU REALLY DO THAT?" her eyes were filled with star, sweat formed on the back of Flamer's head, he nervously answers.

"Uh... yes... something like that." Mizuki noticed something strange about his behavior toward Mare, as she looked at Firodile, her iris moving fidgeting slightly.

"That's cool!" the maid cheerfully shrieks by herself, Shade was going to tell her the truth until Firodile butt in.

"That's right. This guy can breathe out fire as he pleases, fire is obeying his will." he smirked, his hands were still at the back of his neck.

"Hmm~ your hand does seem to be getting hotter." Mare said, as Flamer looked away embarrassed.

 _This girl... she gave off the same feeling from that one..._ he thought to himself, looking at Mare, she didn't notice him staring at him. Because of her believing the fact that Flamer is actually a fire mage when in reality he's actually one of the monster that had taken over their castle and killed the king.

X wondered to himself, ignoring the commotion that's going on in front of him. _An ability that grants people to see the dead? Why do I get the feeling I've met a person with that same ability..._ as they go deeper into the tunnel, a shadow slowly formed behind them, without noticing. It was Jet, and his black sword.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

Next time on Dimension Travellers!

"I'm sorry..." -Mizuki

"CAN'T YOU SEE? YOU'VE BEEN USING THESE TWO'S LIFE AS YOURS!" -Xitalu.


	25. The Worm Returns! Jet appears Again!

Moving around relentlessly, Aylife kept trying to break free from the chains. But it was a wasted effort, while Xitalu laughed mockingly.

"How annoying can you be? Just stay down and simmer down. I'm telling you what you really need to know." after a few more tries, the blue haired traveler finally stopped. Glaring at him with anger. "Finally. Now listen here you idiot."

"Don't wanna." he quickly replied, the scientist was caught off-guard as he was clenching his fist.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Not listening." putting his tongue out childishly, the blue haired scientist glares at him with annoyed expression. Slamming his fist into the wall to release his stress. The wall was shaking from his slamming as he came to a stop. Taking a deep breath and turns around while glaring straight into his eyes.

"Your friend Maro is going to become an asset to my 10 years of research. Because of her physical attire and unusual energy, her life force are stronger and bigger than any average human! _She even rivaled that hero Tren!_ " he thought between his speech. As he continued, "With her great life force, I can pull out a strong energy that could destroy a dimension itself!" he smiled menacingly, "Though it would cost her life~" Aylife felt anger swelling inside him after hearing that. Pulling himself up and faced Xitalu with gritted teeth and angered eyes.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!" he declares straight into the professor's face, who was just smiling right back at him with a calm expression.

"Shout, shout, shout that's all you guys do." he babbled, and stared at him. "But you're also different... Aylife Fueko." he took Aylife's sword and inspect it. "This very alloy... is made out of a human's soul!"

He then pulled out the other one. "And this one is from a demon's soul!" he pointed his own blades at him as he asked. "What are you playing at? Swinging around these poor trapped souls inside a sword?" Aylife glared at him while gritting his teeth.

"That's none of your business!" Xitalu felt anger ticked inside him as he stabbed Aylife with his golden blade, his iris was fidgeting as he coughed out blood. His head limps down weakly but Xitalu wasn't finish with him.

"Can't you see? You've been using living _souls_ as a tool! Do you know what would happen if it had break?!" he raged and pulled out the blade. The blue haired traveler coughed and weakly raise his head.

"I... know the risk!" something inside Xitalu ticked. "That's why... I took care of them! They protected me when I'm small, and I will protect them now!" the blue haired traveler declared, the professor stared at him with lifeless eyes and expressionless.

"Hopeless idiot... THESE SWORD WILL BREAK ONE DAY!" Xitalu raised the golden blade, and slashed across Aylife's chest, as he screamed in pain. Putting it down, he took the silver sword and held it. "THEIR SOULS WILL WITHER!" the scientist screamed as he slashed from the opposite direction, marking an X across Aylife's jacket. Aylife lets out another scream of agony.

Throwing the swords on the ground far from Aylife, Xitalu cleaned his shirt from the blood that had splattered on his lab coat. Turning his back on Aylife and walked away. His footstep echoes through the whole room.

"I..." the traveler mumbled, the professor kept on walking. "...won't... let you take Maro away..." the professor heard it and puts his hands inside his pocket. Waving back at him in an insulting manner.

"Just try kid. You won't win against me." the man said, a door opened up and dramatically closing. Aylife watched from afar through the darkness of his hair, his swords glowing with golden and silvery lights.

* * *

Firodile snapped out of his train of thoughts and looked around, seeing that everyone was still walking down the tunnel. It seems that he had fallen asleep while walking.

"Firodile? Are you okay?" Mizuki asked, approaching him from behind with a worried tone.

Glancing at her, he turned back to look ahead. "Nothing. Just thinking when are we gonna get out of this place." he answered, his voice wasn't very convincing. But he didn't seem like he was trying to convince her to believe his lies.

"We are almost there." X spoke up, he had a hologram radar on his right hand. The map shows that they are heading toward a giant place with lots of separated path, as X closed his radar. Tren looked at it with interested.

"Hmm, how did that device were able to map out the tunnel without any kind of information?" the knight asked with curiosity, amazed by the technology the robot has.

Smiling at his question, X explains. "I have a system which lets me use echolocation. "

April hops right beside them and said. "Oh~ you mean like what bats have?" brimming brighter than Flamer's flame, X nodded with a proud look.

"That is right! Bats used echolocation to find food in the dark while us human used it to find scraps in space." he proudly said it as April hums in a melody tone.

"Okay~!" she hopped back toward Mare, who was eyeing Flamer with curiosity. Unable to stop her from looking at him, Flamer's anxiety grew larger by the second.

"Human? Since when you're a human?" Firodile stepped between X's explanation, which made the robot ticked.

"Well at least I'm not a perverted guy who stares at breast everyday." X picked on Firodile, who felt anger swelling up inside him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Firodile stomps his way while scowling at the white haired robot. Who turned around to face the red haired pervert, "You hear me! A pervert!" they both collided their heads in unison and glared at each other's eyes. Their forehead was pushing against each other while Shade watched from the back.

 _Fooling around at this peaceful moment?_ the demon thought, closing his eyes back and ignore the two's ranting against each other.

"Stalker!"

"Dumbass!"

"Robot!"

"NEET!"

"Machine!"

The argue kept going as Mare sweat dropped at those two. April cheerfully said, "Don't mind them~ they have always been like that since we first meet~." Mare hums in curiosity as Copy was sleeping on top of her head.

"Umm... Copy?" she called out to the cat, who opened one of his eyes to stare at her. "Why are you sleeping on my head? N-Not that I'm mad or anything..." the cat moved around before pulling out its paw from its body.

"Mm... well, your hair is so comfortable... and you reminds me of my master." the cat mumbled, rustling its own head on Mare's hair.

"I- I see." she smiled at the compliment. Looking down in embarrassment. "S-So... what kind is your master is like?" the maid asked, as the cat wondered, his eyes shut tight with a hint of laziness.

"Hmm~" the cat hums, "She is a shy person... and she doesn't talk very much. Her mother gave me some delicious food, and not just cat food! Sometimes, she gave me some chicken that even Maro and her mother couldn't stomach in." Copy drools at the thought of the delicious food that Maro's mother made. Mare laughed nervously. "And?" she asked, as Copy was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah! Maro is also a kind person! Just like her mother! And she also likes to help people! Despite how incapable she is to do hard labor. She's hardworking and always remember to do this homework." Copy grins by himself proudly and Mare slightly nodded, not trying to shake Copy off her head.

"And she's our best friend~ isn't that right~? Firo and X?" April turned around, as X grins creepily. "That is right April-chan~!" he sways his body around like an idiot, as Firo just grunts to himself.

"She's an important friend to all of us." he said, Mare turned around to look at the red haired pervert, who was looking away. "Without her around, we wouldn't have a reason to stay at our school." this has somehow made April happy on the inside, Mare quietly stared at him with a calm look, before it turned into a smile. Mizuki was walking behind him with her expressionless look. Shade quietly stared Firodile from behind, somehow heard what his rival had said. Flamer kept moving forward without stopping, he smiled at the thought of saving Maro now. X was entranced for a while.

"I didn't know a pervert like you could say something like that." Firodile felt his veins throbbing in anger.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" he yells in anger, X sighed calmly and looked ahead. "We're here." he smiled, opening his hologram map and read the description. "Hmm... here it says that this place is called the Lab of Truth." Flamer flinched as his flames suddenly went out. Eliminating the only light source they have. Mare went into panic and quickly hugged the person that was close to her.

"Oi Flamer! What are you doing?!" Firodile shouted in the darkness, a loud crash can be heard as Mizuki's eyes glows red.

"Shut it you idiot." she said, her fist was smoking through the darkness.

"Sorry about that. I just lost my concentration for a second there." Flamer puts his flame back on as he realized that Mare was hugging his arm. The look on her face resembles that of a scared kitten, she looked up to him with a small sniff.

"Don't do that again..." she squeals in fear, as Flamer blushed at her cute face.

"O-Okay!" he smiled, as he could felt Tren's death stare from his back. Tren squinted his eyes as hard as he can goes, with each second passing by, Flamer could feel his stare cutting through his body deeper and deeper inside. Flamer gently pushed Mare away from him before sighing. And looked at the laboratory that is connected to the tunnel.

The laboratory was built within the stone, small hemisphere tunnel lit with lights could be seen from above, all of them were connected to each other, but all of them had one path in common. There was a giant cube that all the hemisphere tunnel was headed to. As X scans the giant cave with his eyes.

"The scale of that thing can be compared with that huge worm from before but I can't confirm it until further analysis." X said, as Mare flinched.

"Ehh! So that thing is bigger than that worm?!" the maiden shrieks in fear, as her husband walked to his side.

"Don't worry my queen. I will be here to protect you." Tren said with a smile, making her blush. Firodile quietly grunts in the back, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"Cheesy." he muttered.

Tren grins, "It's called true love my friend." feeling a bit annoyed by the prince, Firodile stomps his way to pick a fight with him, but he was stopped by none other than Shade and Flamer.

"DAMN YOU!" he shouted at the prince, ignoring the pervert, the prince smiled as X slowly observes the way down. It seems like they could sneak into the laboratory from the roof. He smiled as he turned around.

"We could get down there safely by-" he choked on his words when he saw Jet behind April, his hand was slowly reaching her neck. The time was slowed down as X turned on his jet thruster from his back, his hand was slowly changing into the steel blades. He had already passed by Flamer and Mare. To him, everything around him has slowed down, but it didn't. It was just his speed that had broken the sound barrier, Tren's eye could barely keep up with the white haired robot, as he raises his almost unsheathed steel blades, thrusting toward April's left with his right, Jet casually moved his eyes toward X, as he raised his jet black sword. Parrying the blades as time speeds up again.

A blast of wind had just clashed near April's head. As April shrieked in shock, Firodile had tackled her down as a lot of blades clashing against each other was happening right behind her.

"Someone's here! Everyone quickly ran toward the laboratory!" Firodile shouted. Tren trusted Firo's word, as he carries Mare up with a bridal style.

"Come on everyone! We need to make sure that they never know we're here!" the prince shouted, Flamer was confused for a while until he heard the blades clashing echoes through the tunnel. Realizing that one of his accomplices were here, he slides down the cave with the unconscious kid on his arm. Mizuki creates her scythe from her blood, as she was dragged away by Shade.

"Shade. What are you doing?" the impaler asked, as the demon glance at her and said.

"It's not an opponent we haven't met before. They clearly know who they are dealing with." after hearing that, Mizuki took a second to look toward Firodile, who just stood back up with April on his side. Her eyes looked down unsightly as they jumped down and slides toward the laboratory.

* * *

Firodile gets back up and brushed his shirt, focusing so that he could see how the fight goes. Time slows down again as X clashes his steel blades with Jet, who is completely emotionless even when fighting. Pulling his sword back, Jet swings his sword toward X's neck, who quickly blocks it with his right steel blades, but Jet was quicker than he thought. Landing his fist into X's face and pushing back against X's jet thrusters and raw strength. X's jet thruster went back into his body as he crashed into the wall. He grunts and quickly gets away from the wall. Firodile stopped focusing and pulled out his giant sword from a portal that he opened in the ground.

"April!" he shouted, as the purple haired girl nodded, pulling out her gun from the dimensional rift, she focused her energy on the bullet hole, as it materialized into bullets.

" **Star Bullet!** " Pulling the trigger on her gun, the bullet goes after the man with the darkness. Parrying the bullets with the tip of his blade, Jet lunges at April with speed faster than light, as he had already appeared in front of her. Unable to catch up with his speed, Firodile swings his sword toward Jet's back, who just blocked it with his blade, holding it with his left hand now. Jet tried pushing back with raw strength, but Firo overcomes his strength when it reaches to that profession about fighting.

Unable to fight back, Jet grunted at his lack of strength. Firodile was able to reach his hand to grab Jet's jacket, and heaves him away from April single-handed.

" **Boost Jump!** " X boosted toward the dark mythos, who opened his eyes and blocked the steel blades before it could cut his neck off. Pushing back against the shadow user and slammed him into the tunnel's ceiling.

" **Drill Thrust!** "X kept pushing, screaming at the top of his lungs(?). Jet coughs when the impact of the ceiling hit his back, as he glares at the robot. The darkness around them were surrounding Jet, as he disappeared in a flash. The darkness escaped X Drill Thrust and went through him. Firodile stays in a spot, waiting for any kind of movement. The ground grumbles, as Firodile stands his ground, despite being a girl, April also managed to make a stand.

"What now?!" the red haired teenager grunts, as the ground under them was destroyed, revealing a giant worm that resembles of the previous one. But with a little bit of difference on the skin color. Shocked at the sight of the second worm, Firodile and April started falling into its gigantic gaping mouth. As they were falling, Firodile inches his way as best as he could toward April. Who seemed to be scared at the situation.

"April! Grab my hand!" the man said, as he ran out of rocks to jump on, gliding on the air. He held his hand out, as April did the same. Their hands were slowly closing onto each other, as April gave her last spurt. Thanks to that last spurt, her hand was within his range. As he smiled, and grabbed onto her hand, which suddenly disappeared along with the said person.

"Eh?" apparently, Jet had quickly jumped onto a few rocks, grabbed April's hand, and floated up into the ground with the speed faster than light. As Firodile falls down with a scowl. "DAMN YOU!"

X landed on the ground, realizing that April has been taken away. "APRIL!"

"AREN'T YOU WORRIED ABOUT ME?!" Firodile shouted, as X ran after them. Ticked off by his action, Firodile shouted in anger. "THAT DAMN ROBOT!" his shouting stopped when the worm swallowed him up.

X, being dense about his friend's situation. Ran after Jet, who had disappeared into the laboratory along with April. He slides down the cliff, gritting his teeth as if he was holding his anger. The other's had already entered the laboratory through a broken window. Fortunately the alarm hasn't rang yet.

 _Just wait April! I will come to save you!_

* * *

 _Next time on Dimension Traveller!  
_

"What kind of friend are you?!" -Flamer.

"Don't worry. For now we need to find April." -X.


	26. Reuniting with Yuri! Xitalu Secret Plan!

A scientist walked down the hall, as a loud thumping sound can be heard. The scientist, being curious of the noise coming from the room he was passing by, opened the door and saw X, his eyes flashes at the scientist.

Feeling fear rising inside him, he was just about to scream until X closed his mouth. Staring into the scientist eyes, X's flaring spirit can be felt from the look on his face.

" **I'll be borrowing that coat of yours!** " After he said that, the door closes on its own.

* * *

April landed on her bottom, as Jet leans himself on the wall. Taking quick breaths before looking at her. April seemed to have appeared inside a room. She looked around to see where she is. The room has a small table, a sofa and surprisingly... "Yuri!" April hopped toward her friend that she haven't seen for some time and gave her a hug, Yuri was surprised at Jet and April sudden appearance.

"A-April? How did you get here?"

"Hm~ I don't really understand myself." April answered her friend's question, who seemed to have relaxed. As he leans against the wall.

The yellow haired girl looked toward the black haired man, who looked away instinctively. She smiles at the man regardless. "You were worried about me... right?"

Jet replied bluntly. "I was just taking her hostage." letting out his intentions, April looked at the man, and hopped toward him.

The man glance at the purple haired teenager, as she gave him a smile and whispers to his ear. " _You're lying right?_ " feeling a bit taken back by her words, April gave him another smile, before turning around while Jet said.

"You're overthinking about it." Yuri, who seemed to have question marks growing from her head looks at them.

"Um..." as she tries to think of something to say, an idea pops out. "Since you're here April! Can we talk about how we met each other?" April looked toward her friend, as she jumped and landed on the sofa, next to Yuri.

"Sure~" she cheerfully replied.

Jet was wondering in his thoughts, _What is wrong with this girl? Why is she so relaxed after being kidnapped?_ as he thought this to himself, Yuri and April was just minding their own business.

"Did you remember how you saved my life when I was in trouble? I was really entranced by your beautiful appearance!" Yuri leans closer to April, who doesn't seem to mind.

"Hmm~ about that story. Can you please tell me about it again?" she asked, without a second thought. Yuri smiles brightly and said.

"I'M PLEASED TO DO SO!" she raises her hand to the sky, hopping in one place while April giggles at her funny actions.

"It all began when I was-" as she was just about to began her story, an explosion broke out.

Yuri sucks her lips, somewhat angered at the sudden change of events. Small tears was escaping her eyes. Jet emerges in front of Yuri, his black jet sword formed on his hand.

A man walked into the room,wearing a spectacle and a lab coat, X stood proudly in front of them.

"X!" April cheered.

"X!" Yuri also cheered at his appearance. "You survived from that fall too?" she added a question. The robot smirks and push his glasses up to his nose.

"Of course Yuri. And I'm glad to see you again." the robot answered, as he glanced at Jet, glaring at the robot in disguise.

"You infiltrate this laboratory and find this room in such a small amount of time... That is something no normal robot could do." Jet said, swinging his sword and stood straight. "Not even that, you also seemed to have emotions and a brain that functions like a human. What kind of technology were you created with?"

X turned his arms into the two steel blades. Walking slowly toward Jet as he looked up with a smirk. "You shouldn't ask personal question like that. If you really want to know about it. Then become someone I respect, someone that I'm envy of." X raise his steel blades to the bulb, reflecting light to Jet who instinctively moved away from it.

"Afraid of the light?"

"No. I can't stay here for too long or my body will weaken." Jet explained, raising his sword and appeared in front of X, his sword was so close to cutting X's body, but the robot blocked it with his other steel blade.

"So it's the basic concept of darkness and light huh?" X said, pushing back against Jet's blade, noticing that Jet's strength has been lowered down to the extent of a master swordsman.

April took Yuri's hand and dragged her away from the sofa. "W-Where are we going?"

"Run away obviously~" April answered, as Yuri halted. April stopped at her actions as well.

"Is something wrong?~" the purple haired girl asked, looking at her kidnapped friend. Yuri had a worried look on her face, glancing at X and Jet from time to time. Noticing this, April smiled. "X~?"

"What is it, April?" X smiled at hearing his name being called by April, turning his back to Jet immediately to look at April with a perverted expression.

"Don't kill Jet, can you?" she winks at the robot, steam was coming out of X's head. As he salutes and said. "I won't April! Killing is never an option in my command list!"

April giggles, and looked toward Yuri. She seemed to be a bit relieve now. The purple haired girl took her hand and dragged her away again. Jet, took a step forward, but he stops when X slashed the table in half.

"You're not going anywhere." the robot smirked, as the door behind them closes.

When April and Yuri was running down the hallway, Shade was standing there. Waiting for them, he wears a lab coat without buttoning the buttons. Revealing his abs that he always show. The demon looked toward the two girls. "Huh. This plan look easier than it sounds like." Shade muttered to himself. Mentioning the two girls to follow him.

"Shade~ where the others?" the purple haired girl asked, letting go of Yuri's hand as she started running on her own.

"They're going toward where Maro is supposed to be." the white and black haired demon said, stopping near a corner as he knocked out a scientist that was just coming out of the corner.

"W-Was that necessary?" Yuri asked, as the demon glance at the girl. He raises his index finger and puts it on his lips, as if saying "Shh" for the moment. He took out something for the scientist's ear and closed his hand, when he opened it back. A device was broken into pieces.

"Yuri, right? These people eventually has a device that lets them talk to each other." Shade said, letting the pieces of the device fall from his hand.

"You mean something like a walkie-talkie?" she asked, which made the demon tilted his head to the side.

"Walkie-talkie?" Shade asked. As April giggles at his expression.

"Let's talk about that later~. Did anyone found Aylife?" looking at Shade, the demon seemed to be thinking about it.

"Aylife... I'm not sure. X told us to regroup in a certain room." he looks around to see if anyone is around before saying, "Let's go." leading the way, they ran down the hallway. Shade was reminiscing back about what happened before all of this happens.

* * *

 _Shade, Mizuki, Flamer, Tren and Mare was hiding inside a room. It was the security room, all of the guard has been knocked out by yours truly Shade._

 _"These guys aren't even worth beating up." Shade said, cracking his fist while Mare hides behind Tren, the prince laughed nervously at this sight while scratching his head._

 _"You people sure is strong." the prince compliment them. Who just ignored him. Flamer lean the boy he was carrying on the wall. Looking through the camera feed, he saw where Maro is. She was unconscious, and her body was strapped onto a chair._

 _"Found her, she's on the-" the door was cut open as a blast came from it, black smoke began to cover their eyes as it cleared by itself. Revealing X in his disguise._

 _"WHO ARE YOU?!" Flamer suddenly screamed, as X waved at them._

 _"It's me, X."_

 _"Don't lie! X would never be a scientist!" feeling stupid by looking at Flamer's accuse, Mizuki proceed to remove X's glasses, as Flamer jaw dropped._

 _"I-IT WAS X!"_

 _"ARE YOU A MORON?!" Shade rebuttal against Flamer's shock._

 _X sighed and put back his glasses on. "Listen here. I already know where April is being held." he said, handling out a printed map of the laboratory. "You three are going here, here and stops here." he pointed on the marked X with his fingers. Mare couldn't follow the speed of his finger since he was in a rush. "In the meantime, Shade, you are going to escort April back to us. I will distract that darkness dude."_

 _"O...kay?" Flamer said, unsure about this plan. Before X could stand up, Mizuki asked.  
_

 _"If what you just said that Jet person had just abducted April. Weren't Firodile supposed to be with you?" X halted halfway, sweating a bit before turning his back from all of them.  
_

 _"...I... think he's just busy fighting with a huge worm! So I left it in his care!"_

 _Feeling a bit of mischievous aura flowing out of Mizuki, X proceed to exit the room. "Don't worry about that pervert. For now, we need to rescue April."_

 _He dashed away from the room, Flamer stood up and shouted out loud. "WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?!" Shade blankly stared at the robot dashed through the hallway._

* * *

Shade sighed at the flashback he had in his mind.

"Hm? Are you okay Shade~?" April asked.

"Not really. Not until we get back to our real dimension." Shade seemed to be concern of X's current personality. Running down the hallway, another explosion broke out, as he saw a sign up ahead.

He squinted his eyes to see what it reads, there were two signs that pointed to two different direction. As he tried to read the signs, Yuri turned around. To see a scientist looking at them, the man desperately shouted. "The suspect has escaped!"

"W-We have been discovered!" the yellow haired girl shouted, turning back around to chases after Shade and April.

Shade grunts angrily and stretches out his claws, scratching the signs as they turned to the right. Which read "Experimental Room" before Shade cut it. The other sign says "Main Laboratory". April pulls out her gun in case of emergency. As they reached to a door that opened up after the sensor reacted to Shade's presence. The door closes when Yuri made in. Shade stopped for a while to survey the area. April hops around as her eyes slowly adjust to the darkness.

"Someone's here." Shade said, looking at the center of the huge room. Yuri's eye was radiates a yellow light for some reason.

"How can you see clearly through the dark?" April asked.

"I'm a demon. We were born from the Hell, where darkness and twisted logic applies in our place. Being able to see in the dark is a trait for being a demon." Yuri shivers at the word 'demon'.

April hums as she could also see the man in the middle, a golden and silvery light was surrounding him. Recognizing the blue hair, April ran to him.

"Aylife!" April said as the light disperse from the blue haired teenager. Who seemed to be conscious.

He looked up and stared at his friend. "Urgh... April! You're safe!" he said, he sounds happy to see her.

"What happened to you?" the girl asked, trying to get the chains off as she fails miserably.

"I saved Maro but we got caught. That damn professor is trying to use her for his own reason!" Aylife gritted his teeth, Shade walked over to them and told April to move aside. With his unsheathed claws, he cuts the chain that was holding Aylife with ease. Before the claws slowly goes into his body.

Aylife moves his wrist and grabbed the handcuff that was around his wrist, squishing it as hard as he can as it starts to bent. He removed it with force and throws it in a distance. Grabbing his swords and puts it on his back, there seemed to be a small hole knitted to his jacket. It resembles the one that you often found on a jeans, the place where you would put your belt in it. Putting it directly at the place. His swords stayed on his back.

"Let's go find Maro quick!" Aylife said as he dashes to the direction they came from. As soon as he saw Yuri, "Yuri! I'm glad you're safe." Aylife said as Yuri smiled brightly at him. He nods before running to the door, which opened automatically.

Shade, April and Yuri followed him from behind. Aylife looked around frantically as he saw a few guards looking at him. He gritted his teeth as he grabbed his golden sword, and hit both of them before they could make a report on the walkie-talkie. Shade looked toward the blue haired traveller when April spoke up.

"Aylife~! Firodile is in danger! He's still out there fighting a big worm!"

"Firodile?" he turned his head around for a while, before turning it back to the front. "He's going to be fine. Besides, a giant worm is nothing compare to him." Aylife said without concern.

Shade wondered by himself. _He trusted that pervert against that giant worm? Did he even know how big was the worm was?_

Yuri stayed silent as the wall beside Aylife was suddenly destroyed. A white mist began to came out as Shade tried to look over the mist, seeing that two silhouette was dodging each other's attack. As the mist was cleared, they could see X and Jet in a fast-paced battle of dodging and slashing.

"Get going Aylife!" X said in the midst of his battle. "Maro should be located at the end of this hallway! Everyone should be headed right there!"

Aylife took some time before recognizing the voice. "Oh, X! Thanks for telling us the way!" Jet was caught off guard, as X used this momentum to push him away from the path. His skin had turned a bit red, as if he was overheating from all of the intensity.

"Hah... now go! I'll hold him off as long as I could!" X said, Aylife nodded as he passes by X, Shade and Yuri does the same as April hopped in front of him.

"Don't die now okay~?" she said, making the robot flushes despite his overheating state.

"I-I WON'T APRIL!" she nods as she ran to catch up to others. X grinned like a pervert, before sensing something coming his way.

A dark blast was heading his way. He dodged at the last minute possible, as Jet appeared from it, his sword was close to his neck, realizing that he had lose his cool. X gritted his teeth and lets out his jet thruster, slamming himself into Jet before the blade could cut his head off.

"I WON'T LET YOU CATCH UP TO THEM!"

* * *

Aylife kicked open a door at the end of the hallway, which lead to a gigantic lab that reveals a part of the giant cube Shade and the others saw before.

In the middle of the room was the man who is responsible for all of the kidnapping, Xitalu and his assistant Delta. Who turned around with a serious glare, not until she saw Aylife's face. The room were filled all kind of monster that resemble from the previous one that attacked him.

"Ah. They're finally here." Xitalu said, expecting this to happen with all of the explosion happening in this giant lab.

"Xitallu!" Aylife mispronounced the man's name, as he felt ticked by his mistake. "Where's Maro? Give her back or I'll beat you up!"

"Cocky brat... you won't be able to save her this time!" Xitalu said, he pulled out his hand from his pocket and showed a red button, and pressed it. The giant wall and the walls were opened, revealing the gigantic cube instead of the part, a TV came from the floor, showing a footage of Maro. Her hands and legs were tied up what it seemed to look like an iris of an eye. As the camera zooms out, it reveals that on the top of the cube. There was a giant eye, the rope that ties Maro up was tied on it's eyelid. The eye wasn't moving away from where Maro is.

"Maro!" April shouted, seeing that her friend has become a hostage.

"Let me tell you something... this giant thing is called the Eye Cube. It has the ability to destroy this planet's _fake_ reality!" he laughed menacingly, smiling toward the traveller and the demon. "For us to activate this, it requires years and years of patience for it to absorb the life force of the planet itself. And then a strong power source to complete it." he pointed at Maro who was in the TV. "And she is the perfect Key for that!"

Aylife listened quietly, pulling out his swords from his back. "She's beyond saving now human! There's nothing you can do now!" Xitalu shouted, Aylife's eyes flashes at this statement.

"...You don't have the right to say that..." April muttered, grabbing the attention of the professor. "Maro... is our friend... She won't lose to some big eye!" April bursts, tears in her eyes.

"Who are you to talk? That eye has been here for more than 1000 years! There's no way a human like her could resist a strong being that has been living that long!" Xitalu said, as Shade stepped up. His claws unsheathed.

" **Just shut up already you annoying prick."** Xitalu was ticked by this as Delta hold him back, telling him to stay calm. He sighed before fixing his glasses that almost fell off his face.

Shade closed his eye, and opened it back, revealing a crimson red eye glaring at the monsters around them. " **Hey Aylife.** " Aylife looked at the demon. " **If you really care about that girl, then you better save her quick.** " he glanced at the blue haired traveler. " **She's your friend, right?** "

"Don't tell me what to do." Aylife said back angrily, as he stood beside Shade. "I will save even without you asking me too!"

April smiled at this as she walked to them, Yuri was just hiding in a corner. _Uuhh... I feel so useless here..._ she thought to herself. As the trio stood still in place, the monster were glaring at them as if they've found a new food.

"Foolish brats... get them!" Xitalu commanded, the monster howls to the sky and charged toward them.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Next time on Dimension Traveller!_

"Hang in there. Maro!" -X

"Oh, isn't that Aylife and April?" -?


	27. Fire vs Ice! Flamer's Assist!

"Get them!" Xitalu commanded, the monster howls to the sky and charged toward them. Aylife ran ahead, and held the sword on his right in a reverse style.

"Mixed Style: Circling Slash!" he shouted, and ran into the middle of the giant monsters around him. He twisted his body around, and slashed the monsters around him in a shape of circle. Most of the monster were taken back by his attack, some were cut in their chest. Aylife didn't take time to rest as he rushed through the path he made.

April swings her pistol around. And pointed at the monster who had turned their attention to her. "Shooting Star: Multiple Meteors!" she pulled the trigger, an energy ball appeared on the tip of the gun. It was then formed what it looked like a purple tendril, and was shot toward the monster around her. The energy ball repeats this process until the monsters around them has been completely obliterated. April smiled cheerfully, she raised her gun near her face, with the purple energy ball hanging by the tip of her gun.

Shade jumps high to the sky, " **Demonic Claws!** " he aimed himself into the ground, his claws dug deep into the ground, it quickly extended itself inside the ground and burst out of the ground, taking form of a giant claws and stabbing most of the monsters around him. It then goes back into the ground and became its normal size. Shade pulls his claws out of the ground, and looks around. The monsters that are still alive charged toward him. He glared at them and said with a demonic voice. " **Come!** "

Yuri watched from afar, seeing that the monsters that have been defeated by the three of them are slowly regenerating from its corpse. "Uuu... why are they still alive?" Yuri questioned herself. Seeing herself shaking in fear, she slapped her own cheeks and tries to regain her composure. "S-Stay calm Yuri... there must be some kind of summoner in this group of monsters..." she then began to look around for the person responsible on reviving the creatures back to live. April shot into a random direction, which destroys a couple of monsters along the way. Yuri was looking at that direction the tendril goes. Hoping to find the summoner there, between those corpse of monsters. She saw a man, he was wearing a cape and has a red hair that covers his right eye, his crimson eye was shining in his red in color cape with a chain hanging by his right collar.

"Keep up the good work Gnash! Make their pathetic goals look like a dried leafs!" Xitalu said to his accomplice. Gnash looked at him with a confident look.

"I will Xitalu. They will never get close to us as long as I am here." Gnash lets out a smirk that says 'certain victory' on it. Yuri saw him raised his hand up to the sky, a red light emitted from it. From his hand, the blood and flesh of the deceased corpse were slowly reforming itself. She realized this and was about to tell April. Until a giant explosion happened from the entrance of the room. Aylife, Shade and April didn't have time to glance at the explosion, since they have their hands full.

Yuri though, has the time to do so. She looked over to the entrance, stood there was Flamer, Tren, Mare and Mizuki. Copy popped out of Yuri's hair, and was overjoyed when he saw them.

"Oi! You guys!" Copy shouted, startling Yuri for a second as the four looked toward them. Mare and Tren was overjoyed to see Copy safe.

"Copy! I'm glad you're safe!" Mare shouted, as she ran toward them.

"Hehe! I was hiding inside April's hair and tried to look for a chance to sneak attack anyone if they're in trouble. Unfortunately that didn't happen..." Copy disappointingly looks down on the ground. Mare lets out a nervous laugh. Tren smiled and looked toward Xitalu's direction. His anger flared up inside him.

"Those guys are already here?" Flamer asked, he was staring at the demon and the blue haired traveler fighting in the midst of the huge monsters.

"That idiot isn't here." Mizuki commented, as she looks around as if she was searching for someone. Flamer ignored her and looked toward his fellow mythical creature in humanoid form.

"Xitalu... Jet isn't here is he?" Flamer looked around and confirmed his theory. "Good... then I can go all out...!" he said as his hands were on fire, he slams his hands into the ground and pulled out the sword made out of lava. It has been hardened, he tested the strength of the lava sword on a wall. It didn't break after one swing. He nods to himself and turned back. He confidently charges into the huge monsters with his hands on fire.

"Hmm?" Delta seemed to have notice Flamer's flames. "Xitalu. Flamer has betrayed our side." she reports, as Xitalu glared at the living conflagration from where he was.

"I can tell. That bastard likes to act on his own and goes against the Elder Ones orders. No wonder he was sent down into the human realm." Xitalu muttered to himself as he ordered. "Don't hold back Thawe." a man standing beside him nods, and jumped down from the platform that has begun to move upwards. He landed on one of the monster as it was instantly froze into ice. He jumped from one monster to another, revealing his cobalt hair, his slate eyes and pale skin. His long indigo coat fits his appearance as an ice user. Underneath his long black coat was a black t-shirt, black trousers and big black boots.

He jumped up high after boosting himself with an idle monster, freezing it underneath his feet and froze the air around him. The ice was blocking Aylife's view from the screen. "You won't advance any further!" Thawe said as he separates the ice into half and throws it toward Aylife and Shade. Who was busy with handling the other monsters. Shade was surprised that there were suddenly a giant shadow underneath him.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Aylife shouted as Flamer jumped up to the sky, and split himself into two. Each Flamer went to the two giant ice that was thrown to the demon and the traveler, it slowly began to evaporate from the heat that was emitting from Flamer's hand.

"Thank you, Flamer!" Aylife thanked him as he ran pass by Thawe. Who gritted his teeth and look toward Flamer, the living conflagration had just reformed back into one person. The red haired landed on the ground safely and looked up. He saw Thawe right above him, a giant tendril of ice was on his side.

" **Ice Impact!** " Thawe slammed the tendril of ice toward Flamer, the monsters around him were killed in the process. A large debris came out, surrounding Thawe's eyesight. He didn't know what had happened to Flamer, as he landed on the ground, it froze immediately. As the debris began to clear up, Flamer was there, still standing at the same spot Thawe saw him before.

"What? How did you survive my Ice Impact?!" Thawe asked angrily, Flamer stood still while staring at him.

"Ice won't work on me. No matter how much you try to freeze me, it will always melt." Flamer said, as he pulled out the lava sword from behind. "If you gave up now I'll spare your life."

Thawe snorts. "Do you think you could beat me you little brat? You might be new to the team but I won't hold back against you." Thawe froze his own hand and formed an icicle from it. It took the shape of a sword, with his hand in it.

"Don't underestimate me." Flamer glares at Thawe. "I'm going in hot!" he said as he charges toward Thawe, the said man also did the same thing.

They collided their elemental blades with each other, one is trying to freeze it, and the other is trying to melt it. They pushed back and glared at each other, Thawe puts his hand on the ground and it starts freezing at an unusual speed. Flamer jumped and barely dodged an icicle that came from the ground. He looked around and saw a huge monster opening its mouth. Ready to devour him as soon as he entered his huge mouth. Flamer stayed calm and fell on its tongue. The monster then closed it mouth, but then a large flame burst out from the gaps of its teeth. The monster was burning alive from the inside, as the fire spread through its body and disintegrated into ashes. Flamer had jump out of the monster when it was still burning alive, and swings his lava at Thawe, who had quickly formed a thick wall of ice before it could hit him.

Flamer ran through the wall of ice, melting it before making contact with it. " **Char Smash!** " he slammed the blunt side of his lava sword into Thawe, who was caught off-guard and was thrown away from where he stands. Thawe grunted " **Icy Net!** " a net of ice halted the powerful force that was pushing him upward. He creates a platform of ice and widens it into a rectangle, from the platform. Thawe smirked and shouted. " **Icestorm.** " icicle forms from the platform, and started shooting toward Flamer. The monsters that was in the way got stabbed from the back, and some had their head pierced through. Flamer stabs his lava sword into the ground.

"I don't have much oxygen to produce more flames... I need to end this, fast." he saw the icicles that managed to reach him, and grabbed the tip of it with his index finger, melting it immediately. He managed to dodge the other icicle and melted some of them into liquid. Thawe laughs and creates a column of ice from where he stands, it was sprouting with a high speed, Thawe was on it as this happens, the column was aiming straight toward Flamer. Flamer noticed this and readied himself, without realizing, an icicle had sprout from the ground and stabbed through his chest, which makes him coughs, he quickly grabs it and melts it. But more icicle had sprout from the ground around him. Stabbing him on every body part he has, this time it made him cough out blood.

"HAHAHAHA It is my win Flamer! You cannot melt my ice with those weak fire! You don't have time to recover your strength!" Thawe said, he was dangerously getting closer.

"Tch. Don't get cocky you frozen beast." Flamer spits out his blood to the side, the icicle around him was slowly evaporating, "You might have lived longer than me. But it doesn't mean that the gap in our strength are that big." Thawe raised his eyebrow in anger. "The difference in our strength..." he raised his right finger, and made an OK gesture. "-is this small!"

"You sure like to talk big you brat!" Thawe froze his hand and creates the ice blade he used before against Flamer, they were already meters close to each other. Flamer smirked as Thawe's blade was right at his neck. In a split second, before Thawe's blade made contact with Flamer. An energy bullet went through Thawe's frozen blade, breaking it into pieces. Flamer cracks the icicles that was stabbing him and uppercuts Thawe. Sending him flying into the air. Flarmer dusted his hand and looked toward April's direction. Who just glanced at him and gave him a cute smile.

"Now that's done with..." Flamer looked toward Aylife, who seemed to be advancing forward without taking a rest. He was grunting his teeth all the time, hack and slicing the monsters along the way.

Shade was still dealing with a lot of monster that has just been recreated from its corpse. Tren looked at the man who was responsible for keeping his wife and him in a cell. "Xitalu... I'm going to get back what you took from me..." he muttered to himself, he looked around for something to be used as a weapon. Unfortunately he couldn't find one. Mare noticed this and hold his hand, he turned around and looked at her. She shakes her head in disapproval manner. Mizuki stared at the two, completely oblivious of the situation.

"Revenge isn't going to solve everything." Mare told her wife, who sighed and looked at her with a cold look.

"I can't overlook what he has done. He needs to disappear." Tren told her, his eyes filled with resolve. She sighs and looked at the ground.

"If that is what you wanted to do...then I won't stop you." Mare looks away, Mizuki couldn't help but felt a bit disappointed in Tren. Tren look at the front lines and gritted his teeth. Mizuki silently stare at them.

* * *

On another part of the lab, X was dashing through some destroyed wall, Jet appeared right in front of him with a trail of shadow coming from his blocked his jet blade from cutting his neck off, and proceed to roundhouse kick Jet's side. Who grunted and disperse from X's view. X clicked his tongue and stabilised himself from falling frontward. He took a few seconds to check his surrounding before realising that Jet was right above him. Jet thrust his sword, but X dodged right before it cuts his head in half, but he got cut under his eye. Causing a few electric sparks flying out of it. His blade changed back to his arm and grabbed Jet's arm, he then slam him to a nearby wall.

Jet's body destroys the wall and was thrown back into another. But as he was about to slam onto the fifth wall, his body disperse into the darkness. A hologram appeared in front of X as he was looking at the lab's blueprints. "They seemed to have transported something gigantic from somewhere to here. After witnessing Jet's ability I believe someone has the power to open up portals to another world. And for this _Eye Cube_ to be this large..." on the hologram, there were also a picture of the Eye Cube and a description of its ability.

Eye Cube: After a few years of harvesting a planet's lifeforce, it is able to cause a crack in the fabric of time and space. According to what we've believed, under these crack were the world of the dead. Professor Xitalu seems to have the ability to look through the boundary. Which is the reason why we put him as a head researcher despite his bad relationship with Kulltula. Eye Cube needs to be observe at all times since it also has a mind of its own. Eye Cube is a rare creature that has been living for millennium and has been living this long by eating off other planet's life force. It's only weakness is that it is unable to move on its own. If it weren't being watched, it would've absorbed our worker's lifeforce until there is none. But thanks to Kulltula's tremendous strength, we were able to tame it. X's hologram disappeared out of sight as he dodged an attack from Jet. Who seemed to have appeared from the ground. He has already changed his arm back to his steel blades and slashed at Jet, who managed to dodge it. X's thruster came out from his back as he grabbed Jet by his collar, and pulls him out of the shadow.

He slammed through the ceiling as Jet asked him while trying to break free from his grasp.

"What are you trying to do?" Jet asked, noticing that X wasn't trying to beat him anymore.

"The same thing you did to us. I must admit that I don't have the function to defeat you, but in the future. I will have one!" X smirked as he brakes in mid-air, slicing the air as a portal was opened from it. Jet's pupil widens as he realises what the robot was trying to do.

"Tactical Throw!" he was thrown into the portal, X has a victory smirk on his face. He waved at him as Jet's sharp eyes had rage hidden in it. He reached out his hand to grab the side of the portal, but X had already sealed the portal. He landed on the ground and sighed. "Phew, now that is dealt with." he glanced sharply toward the room where they were going to regroup. "IT'S TIME TO MEET APRIL-CHAN!" his thruster went to maximum power as he blasted through the walls with ease. _Hang in there, Maro!_

Jet was left in the middle of nowhere. As he was floating in the boundary of dimensions. "I need to find a way to get back there or else-" he was going to do something reckless but a pat on his shoulder stopped him.

"That's enough Jet." he turned around to see Kulltula standing behind him. "You've already done you part. It doesn't matter anymore if Xitalu succeeded or not." Jet's eyes widen in surprise.

"But you were waiting for years to succeed this plan!" Jet remarks.

Kulltula puffs, "Years are not enough to break my patience. I could wait anytime for this kind of trivial things." the man with the miniscule glass said, as he patted his shoulder again. "Let's go back for now." Behind him was a portal that was being stretched out, Jet looks away. Unable to disobey his command, he looked back at the place where the portal that X created was.

"Yuri..." he muttered under his breath. He turned around and walked into the portal. Disappearing out of sight.

* * *

From afar in the wide cave, a man was standing on top of a familar giant worm. He could see the battlefield happening from a bird's view. "Oh, isn't that Aylife and April?" He asked himself, a cheeky grin on his face.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Next time on Dimension Traveller!_

"I'll never give up! Not when my friends are trying their hardest!" - Maro

"Don't leave me out of this fight!" -?


End file.
